


Donde las estaciones me llevarán

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cowboys & Cowgirls, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción AutorizadaDonghae es un trabajador temporal que frecuenta una determinada granja todos los años.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where seasons will take me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059658) by [av_versiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/av_versiera/pseuds/av_versiera). 



Donghae la conoce por sus labios manchados de fresa, por el dulce jugo de la fruta que gotea por su boca regordeta y su barbilla afilada. Él piensa en ella brevemente mientras otro año se acerca y él tiene que mudarse nuevamente, empacando su mochila con sus pocas pertenencias: una Biblia, un cuchillo, camisas extra, algunos billetes para su transporte y una guitarra que le rodea por completo el torso. Se pone el sombrero de paja en la cabeza y se sube al pesado, autobús de metal que lo llevará por todo el país junto con otros granjeros, ganaderos u hombres de la ciudad que necesitaban trabajar. Los hombres bostezaron en el frío y fresco aire de la mañana, y Donghae respira hondo y hace que sus pulmones se llenen de frescura. En un país que ha caído en depresión, no hay empleos estables disponibles. El país también había caído en un estado sin ley, donde aquellos que no podían ganarse la vida se convirtieron en mafiosos o ladrones. Todos están hambrientos y desilusionados, y nadie quiere llevarse bien. Si no está cometiendo un delito, no se está ganando la vida.

Donghae sube al autobús, siguiendo a hombres bronceados y tensos que han estado trabajando todo el invierno y ahora se van a otro lugar para encontrar trabajo. Donghae conoce un lugar, donde reside su amada, pero durante su tercer año de visita, ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre, ni siquiera le había dicho que su sonrisa de encía era hermosa.

Donghae agarra su mochila, y siente una deliciosa emoción que atraviesa su cuerpo. Este año, definitivamente reunirá el coraje para saludarla y decirle que tiene una sonrisa hermosa.

* * *

Donghae llega al mediodía, con el sol directamente brillando en sus ojos. Donghae entrecierra los ojos cuando baja de la lata de metal y se ajusta el sombrero de paja. Un chico gordito camina a su lado y le ofrece una sonrisa amable, y Donghae la devuelve voluntariamente. Le gusta pensar que es un chico decente, excepto que tiene un cuchillo, por si acaso.

—Hola —saluda el otro hombre.

Donghae asiente y golpea su sombrero. —Hola.

—¿A dónde vas?

Donghae recuerda un par de manos pálidas y hermosas de su memoria y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. —Al rancho de Heechul.

El chico sonríe ampliamente. —¡Yo también! Soy Shindong por cierto —se presenta señalando con el pulgar hacia el pecho.

—Donghae —él proporciona.

Shindong se ríe. —¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —se ajusta su propia mochila detrás de él.

Donghae le da una mirada graciosa. —¿Qué?

— _Donghae-bada_ , el mar del este —pronuncia Shindong cuidadosamente.

Los dos hombres caminaron hacia dicho rancho, sus botas crujieron sobre tierra seca. Detrás de ellos, un grupo de hombres también caminó, dirigiéndose al rancho de Heechul para trabajar la primavera y el verano. Shindong comparte su lata de duraznos, y Donghae le da un puñado de nueces, y sin ningún acuerdo vocal, se hacen amigos allí mismo.

—Entonces, ¿de dónde vienes? —Shindong pregunta.

—He estado en todas partes —él mira a Shindong—. Realmente no tengo una familia.

—¡Oh, bueno, yo también! —Shindong grita—. Quiero decir, murieron por la enfermedad reciente que se estaba extendiendo.

Donghae presiona sus labios juntos. —Lo siento.

Shindong asiente, pero no le da otro pensamiento.

Llegan al rancho una o dos horas antes del atardecer. Donghae y los otros hombres suben a la casa blanca colina arriba para ver al dueño y saber sus tareas para mañana, y también para cenar y abordar. Donghae mira a su alrededor, y sus ojos se detienen en los campos de fresas en la distancia, sabiendo que en un mes más o menos, sería hora de cosecharlos. Su mente lo lleva de regreso al año pasado, donde la vio corriendo a través del campo, con una canasta enganchada alrededor de su codo afilado, su sombrero grande y de ala ancha cubriendo su pequeño rostro. Su vestido amarillo la hace parecer una mariposa corriendo por el campo.

Los hombres cenan al atardecer y se sirven bebidas fuertes junto con más pan y sopa caliente. Se vuelven ruidosos y se relatan sus aventuras o su trabajo anterior de la temporada pasada. Donghae se sienta con Shindong, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos.

Un hombre musculoso con una cara bonita y cuadrada se deja caer al lado de Donghae y los saluda cortésmente.

—Soy Kangin —se presenta.

—Shindong.

Donghae sorbe su sopa con cuidado.

—¿No me vas a decir tu nombre? —Kangin pregunta.

Donghae lo mira y suspira. Realmente no quería hacer amigos porque se mueve tanto que realmente no puede verlos después de su primera reunión. —Donghae.

Kangin asiente, pero no le molesta que el hombre más joven fuera un poco grosero. —Entonces, Donghae, ¿cómo será tu día de mañana?

Donghae moja su pan en la sopa. —Voy a cuidar el ganado.

—Oh, bien. Voy a estar mirando las sandías —dice Kangin emocionado.

Donghae no puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa que está llegando a la esquina de sus labios.

Kangin pasa el resto de la noche hablando de sandías, pero a Donghae no le importó.

* * *

Donghae se encuentra con Sungmin en los establos, que se encarga de asegurarse de que todo funcione bien con los animales de ganado. El hombre de rostro suave le permite buscar su caballo de color beige, y Donghae la acaricia en su melena.

—Hola, cariño —saluda Donghae suavemente—. ¿Me extrañaste? Ha pasado un tiempo.

El caballo relincha suavemente, apoyándose en el toque amable de Donghae.

Sungmin lo ayuda con la silla de montar, y juntos llevan sus caballos afuera. Donghae sube a su caballo y se pone su sombrero de paja para protegerse del sol de la mañana. Un perro ladra a lo lejos, y ve a Leeteuk liberando a las vacas y a las ovejas para que puedan vagar por los campos. Leeteuk lo ve y agita un brazo emocionado, y Donghae le devuelve la sonrisa y grita un hola.

Sungmin se ríe entre dientes. —Vamos. Tenemos que hacer algunas reparaciones en la cerca.

Donghae pasa su tiempo reparando una parte rota de la cerca hasta el mediodía, luego regresa con Sungmin para almorzar. Silba una melodía, una canción a menudo cantada por hombres que van a la guerra. Mantiene su ojo en la distancia, donde unas pocas vacas pastaban, sus colas moviéndose y sus cabezas bajaban hacia la hierba.

—¿Ya tienes un amor? —Sungmin pregunta en broma.

Donghae lo mira. —No.

Sungmin se ríe y suelta un suspiro. —¡Me voy a casar en el otoño! —anuncia con entusiasmo.

Donghae se ríe. —¡Felicidades!

—¿Te quedarás para la boda?

Donghae reflexiona sobre esto. —Si todavía estoy aquí, sí.

La nariz de Sungmin se arruga, una linda vista en su rostro suave. —Tal vez si te quedas aquí más tiempo, podrías conocer a alguien —sugiere.

Donghae pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ah, Donghae. La vida es corta. Necesitarás a alguien a tu lado. No nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes —le dice Sungmin.

—Sí, pero piensa en los tiempos en que estamos. El país no es un buen lugar para construir una familia de manera segura —razona Donghae.

Sungmin le da una sonrisa amable. —Si ya estás pensando así, probablemente estés listo para tener una.

Donghae se aferra a las riendas, pensando profundamente.

Dejan sus caballos debajo de un árbol y enganchan una cuerda a las ramas inferiores. Juntos, suben la colina, hacia la gran casa blanca. Unos pocos trabajadores se unen a ellos, y Donghae ve a Kangin y Shindong en algún lugar en la parte de atrás.

Donghae casi se detiene por completo en sus pasos cuando la vio en el porche delantero, sosteniendo una bandeja llena de vasos de agua fría. Su largo cabello cae sobre sus hombros en ondas oscuras, y Donghae se queda boquiabierto. Esta es la primera vez que la ve de cerca. Hoy vestía un vestido blanco, revelando sus brazos tensos y musculosos que nunca parecían broncearse a pesar de estar bajo el sol. Sus ojos de un solo párpado los miran con emoción, y Donghae olvida cómo decir gracias cuando le ofrece la bandeja. Donghae solo puede mirar su rostro esculpido, y nota el pequeño lunar en el frente de su mejilla.

Los hombres la miraron, habiendo sido privados de encontrarse con mujeres de todas las veces que tenían que pasar tiempo con otros hombres.

Donghae entra a la casa, con la cara roja, y Sungmin le da un codazo juguetón en las costillas. Su sonrojo cada vez más profundo no tenía nada que ver con el calor del exterior.

***

Después de un largo día deambulando por el gran perímetro del rancho, Donghae se prepara para reunir el ganado y llevarlos de vuelta a sus respectivos graneros. El perro de Leeteuk va tras las vacas, ladrando con entusiasmo y mucha energía. Escanea el horizonte y cuenta los animales para que no falte ninguno. También se mantiene alerta ante cualquier amenaza, ya que los lobos y los coyotes pueden deslizarse a través de sus cercas. Sungmin cabalga su caballo por todas partes, asegurándose de que todos los animales se tengan en cuenta, luego los dos, junto con otros hombres, también comienzan a terminar.

El sol se había puesto por completo cuando terminaron con sus trabajos, y el estómago de Donghae retumba de hambre.

Donghae mira alrededor del ruidoso comedor, buscando una cara en particular, pero no la ve por ningún lado. Come la buena comida decepcionado, pero se ríe con el espectáculo cómico de Kangin y Shindong, que los otros hombres también se habían volteado a ver.

Leeteuk y Heechul también aparecen en el comedor, acompañados por un chico delgado y pálido. Él también sonríe brillantemente, y va a sentarse junto a Sungmin y otro hombre que lleva el nombre de Kyuhyun. Juntos, entablan una conversación que hace que el chico grite de risa.

Donghae lo escucha, encontrando su risa demasiado familiar, pero no le da mucha importancia.

También trata de no mirar sus ojos porque son demasiado familiares.

* * *

Cuando Donghae llegó al establo al día siguiente, no encuentra su caballo en su lugar habitual. Él mira alrededor de los establos, tratando de recordar si la había colocado en el establo correcto, pero no la veía por ningún lado. Sungmin elige entrar justo en ese momento, luciendo tan alegre como siempre. Coloca una mano sobre su cadera y levanta una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Has visto mi caballo? —Donghae pregunta.

Sungmin se golpea la barbilla. —Bueno... ella está con su verdadera dueña.

La cara de Donghae se entristece ante esto. —Oh...

Sungmin se ríe entre dientes. —¡No importa, solo ve a buscar otro!

El nuevo caballo de Donghae es terco y muy difícil de tratar. Él casi se cae, y el caballo casi nunca va en la dirección en que Donghae intenta guiarlo. Él gime de frustración, ya extraña su caballo habitual. Sungmin solo se ríe de él, sin ayudarlo un poco.

Cuando Donghae pasta por los campos, ve a su caballo, pero ella fue montaba por otra persona conocida.

Como si conociera los pensamientos de su jinete, el caballo marrón se dirige directamente hacia el color arena, y Donghae jadea, haciendo todo lo posible por detener a este terco animal.

—¡Oye! —Donghae protesta.

La cola del caballo castaño claro se mueve y, al mismo tiempo, su dueña encuentra los ojos de Donghae.

Ella abre sus ojos de un solo párpado y usa sus piernas, sus piernas lechosas y blancas, oh dios, para apretar los costados de su caballo.

Donghae grita, y de repente, los dos están involucrados en una persecución.

—¡Oye muchacho, cálmate! —Donghae reprende. _No eres un buen compañero,_ piensa brevemente.

La chica se inclina hacia adelante y el caballo castaño claro va más rápido. Sin embargo, el caballo de Donghae está muy decidido a ponerse a la par. Donghae casi recibe un traumatismos cuando su propio caballo atravesó el campo y entró en un camino.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Donghae mira hacia adelante, su voz arrebatada por el viento.

—¡Detén a tu caballo! —ella grita.

—¡Detén al tuyo primero!

—¿Perdón?

Luego, estuvieron codo a codo, y Donghae observa cómo sus delgados brazos alcanzan sus riendas expertamente.

—¡Yah! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Donghae exclama.

Ella logra tirar de sus riendas, y unos momentos después, sus caballos corren uno al lado del otro en sincronización. Disminuyen la velocidad un poco más adelante, y ella le devuelve las riendas.

—Ese es mi caballo —dice Donghae.

Ella le da una mirada molesta. —No, no lo es. Ha estado conmigo desde que nací.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Sandy —dice bruscamente. Donghae nota que hay una profundidad en su voz.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —Donghae se burla juguetonamente. En el interior, se palmea el rostro. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre del caballo.

Su pálida piel se sonroja un poco, y Donghae se ríe. —Soy Donghae.

Ella se burla. —Lo que sea.

Ella cabalga delante de él, y Donghae presiona a su caballo para alcanzarlo.

—¿Cual es tu problema? —ella chasquea.

Donghae sonríe. —No me has dicho tu nombre.

—Bueno, entonces. Realmente no lo vas a descubrir.

Donghae hace un mohín, pero luego se le ocurre una idea. —¿Qué tal si competimos? Si gano, sabré tu nombre. Si ganas, eres libre de mantener a Sandy para ti sola.

—Eso no parece un buen trato —reflexiona.

Donghae se ríe entre dientes al ver su puchero. —Entonces, ¿qué propones?

Ella suspira pesadamente, algo que una dama no haría en presencia de un hombre. Pensándolo bien, ni siquiera está montando el caballo como debería hacerlo una dama. —Bien, competiré contigo. Pero no con estos caballos.

* * *

Donghae se para a su lado, notando que tienen las mismas alturas. Él observa su agudo perfil lateral, sin creerse que está justo al lado de ella. Levanta la vista hacia la casa blanca en la cima de la colina y traga saliva. Nunca supo que correr cuesta arriba ha sido tan desalentador.

—Listo —ella advierte—. ¡Uno, dos... tres!

Corrieron por el camino, y Donghae ve que su forma lo pasa a gran velocidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamentablemente, no supo su nombre. También tuvo que soportar las burlas de los otros hombres en el rancho, porque todos se enteraron de la carrera de esta mañana, y se convirtió en el hazmerreír de la noche. Se queja para sí mismo, no le gusta la atención en absoluto. Leeteuk y Heechul aparecen con el chico delgado habitual, pero la chica que lo había avergonzado no se ve por ningún lado. Heechul entusiasma a los hombres con sus historias exageradas, mientras que Leeteuk proporciona algunos detalles que hacen que los hombres rujan con aún más risas. Donghae guarda sus pensamientos para sí mismo, cuando el chico delgado de repente se deja caer a su lado sin previo aviso.

Donghae simplemente lo mira, pero luego lo mira de nuevo cuando le ofrece una amable sonrisa.

—Soy Hyukjae —él se presenta. Su voz es ligera y suave, como la chica que se parece a él.

Donghae asiente. —Soy Donghae.

—Lo sé —Hyukjae sonríe burlonamente.

Donghae se da cuenta de sus brazos musculosos, y le recuerda otra vez a ella, y frunce el ceño. Lo que sea que hubiera visto en ella.

El chico se ríe infantilmente, y Donghae no puede evitar sonreír ante el sonido.

—¿Dónde está tu hermana? —Donghae pregunta, tratando de no parecer demasiado interesado.

El chico levanta una bonita ceja, y él sonríe. —No tengo una hermana —comenta Hyukjae.

—Entonces, ¿quién era esa chica que me ganó en la carrera?— Donghae se queja.

Hyukjae se ríe, sus ojos brillando con un secreto. —Yo —responde en tono de broma.

Donghae gime sin gracia. No está preparado para más bromas, especialmente de este joven mocoso. —Lo que sea. Si te encuentras con ella, dile que quiero una revancha.

Hyukjae se ríe ligeramente y le sirve un trago de la jarra cerca de ellos. —Intenta que tu orgullo masculino no te obligue a hacer algo tonto.

Se aleja para ayudar a Leeteuk y Heechul a servir a los hombres que trabajan, y Donghae se da cuenta de sus lindas y delgadas piernas mientras se mueve en su pantalón corto.

* * *

Donghae ofrece reparar los tractores que se usaron para hacer heno y cortar madera por la noche. Quería hacer algo destructivo con sus manos por la molestia que tuvo que soportar ayer, y ahora, también hoy. El sol lo golpea, y su sudor corre por su frente, su pecho, y también comienza a acumularse debajo de sus axilas. Aún así, sigue trabajando, desmontando la maquinaria y encontrando el defecto para poder corregirlo. Sus dedos ahora están cubiertos con el aceite negro, y su piel se sentía realmente caliente. Algunas veces, Donghae se detiene para limpiarse el sudor de la frente o para limpiarse los dedos con la camisa sucia.

A medida que el sol se mueve hacia el mediodía, decide tomarse un descanso. Organiza sus herramientas, sus pensamientos sorprendentemente en blanco. Sin saberlo, la chica que lo había derrotado ayer lo miraba con admiración, desde sus brazos musculosos expuestos, hasta su amplio pecho y el sudor que cubría su cuello.

Donghae capta el movimiento ante él, y mira hacia arriba.

Su rostro forma un ceño fruncido cuando ve a la chica de ayer, pero hoy, su cabello es rubio.

Ella sonríe juguetonamente, y el estómago de Donghae se revuelve. Detrás de ella había una carreta, llena de toallas y bolsas de agua para distribuir.

Donghae la mira con cautela, preguntándose por qué muestra sus piernas con confianza cuando está rodeada de hombres.

—Has estado trabajando duro —comenta.

Donghae la mira boquiabierto mientras se inclina para agarrar una toalla y una bolsa de agua. Ella se acerca y Donghae da un paso atrás nerviosamente.

Ella suspira y Donghae oye una profundidad en su tono. —Hm —ella pone un mohín. De repente se acerca aún más y usa la toalla para limpiar el sudor de la frente de Donghae.

Al darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, Donghae de repente toma la toalla de su mano grande y delgada. —Um, yo lo hago, gracias.

Ella se encoge de hombros y luego le da la bolsa de agua. Su codo no tuvo que extenderse mucho ya que están casi en el espacio del otro.

Donghae traga saliva.

Ella lo examina por un segundo, con las cejas levantadas, pero luego se da vuelta para arrastrar su carreta.

Donghae considera golpearse con la toalla.

* * *

Donghae se despierta tarde, su cuerpo se siente dolorido por todo el trabajo pesado que hizo ayer. Le lleva algo de tiempo sentarse a pesar de que el dolor no era tan malo. Simplemente no tenía ganas de trabajar hoy, pero piensa en su forma de vida, y eso inmediatamente lo pone en pie. Se pone las gastadas botas de cuero y estira las extremidades. También bosteza ruidosamente en el proceso, y parpadea el sueño lejos de sus ojos. Bajó aturdido las escaleras, oliendo el delicioso aroma de los huevos fritos y el tocino, el pan recién horneado y algunos pasteles.

Aparece en el gran comedor, viendo una figura solitaria con el largo cabello rubio sentada en una de las largas mesas, la luz del día hace que su cabello se vea casi blanco.

Estaba comiendo desordenadamente, metiéndose los panqueques en la boca y haciendo que sus mejillas se hincharan. En el asiento a su izquierda, se prepara un plato, completado con utensilios y un vaso de leche. De repente se da vuelta y ofrece una pequeña sonrisa.

—Come —le dice ella—. Hice los panqueques y también preparé la leche.

Donghae bosteza y se deja caer en el asiento cerca de ella. —¿Hiciste todo esto?

Ella se ríe alegremente, haciendo revolotear el interior de Donghae. —No, Kyuhyun y otros muchachos ayudaron.

Ella pone un poco de pan en su plato, así como huevos y tocino, luego pone panqueques encima. Ella también empuja el plato de frutas hacia él y coloca la botella de jarabe de manzana a su alcance. Donghae solo puede mirarla y a sus acciones afectuosas, y no puede evitar sentirse cómodo y en casa. Un pensamiento triste se le ocurre.

Desearía tener esto todos los días y no tener que moverse tanto.

—¡Come un montón de comida! —ella chilla, y continúa metiéndose comida en la boca, y desaparece tan rápido, como si estuviera siendo succionada por un agujero negro.

Donghae se ríe y se mete una rebanada de panqueque en la boca.

Donghae ve a Heechul entrar, sosteniendo unos pedazos de papel. Lo estudia por un segundo, luego se dirige hacia la chica cerca de él, que gruñe de satisfacción, con trozos de comida reunidos en la esquina de su boca.

—Hoollaa —ella saluda a Heechul una vez que él estaba cerca de ellos.

Heechul sonríe, una mirada gentil en su rostro. Él le da una palmada en la cabeza a la chica y besa la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Pórtate bien, Hyukjae-ah —le dice Heechul.

Donghae mira el intercambio con desconcierto, luego, cuando la comprensión lo golpea, se ahoga con su comida.

Ella, no, él se vuelve hacia él con alerta e inmediatamente le entrega el vaso de leche.

Donghae tose y se golpea el pecho. Con cuidado de no escupir todo de su boca, se toma su tiempo para masticar.

La chica, no, más bien, el chico, lo mira divertido.

Donghae recuerda esa noche, cuando Hyukjae se había sentado a su lado.

—¡¿Hyukjae?! —Donghae casi grita después de la lucha de bajar su comida.

Bueno, al menos finalmente conoce el nombre de ella... no, el nombre de... él.

* * *

Donghae frunce el ceño hacia la noche, sus dedos rasguean suavemente su guitarra. Después de trabajar todo el día en el campo, siente que el cansancio lo alcanza. Sin embargo, todavía no quería dormir. Cierto chico irritante sigue invadiendo sus pensamientos, y de repente, se encuentra tocando su guitarra sin pensar. Todos los años, tenía ganas de venir a la granja de Heechul porque estaba emocionado de mirarla a _ella_. Ahora, no solo _ella_ lo humilló, _ella_ también lo engañó. Incluso consideró _cortejarla_ y había comenzado a ahorrar dinero para una futura esposa. Solo puede molestarse con su tonto yo. No es que Hyukjae le haya ordenado que guste de _ella_. Eso fue todo su acuerdo. Hyukjae no pidió el interés de Donghae.

Donghae niega con la cabeza y comienza una nueva canción. Él tararea suavemente, sacando melodías de su mente, y muy pronto, estaba demasiado absorto para concentrarse en otra cosa.

No se da cuenta de que Hyukjae se sienta a su lado, con un codo apoyado en su rodilla y su otro brazo empujando un tazón de gachas y pan hacia él.

Hyukjae se sienta allí, escuchando su música y observando la cara concentrada de Donghae. Se baja el vestido para cubrirse las rodillas y mira hacia adelante, donde la luna llena casi toca los campos abiertos de la granja de Heechul.

El enfoque de Donghae está empezando a romperse, y cuando mira a su lado, casi se pone de pie. Él se aleja, sobresaltado, y se golpea la rodilla con su guitarra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Hyukjae alisa su cabello rubio de su hombro y le da a Donghae una mirada no impresionada. —No cenaste, así que vine a buscarte.

Donghae se lame los labios y nota el plato de gachas junto a él. Lo levanta, notando que se ha enfriado. —¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

—¿Hiciste esa canción? —Hyukjae pregunta con curiosidad.

Donghae de repente siente que su privacidad fue invadida. —Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso? —responde de una manera petulante.

Hyukjae pone los ojos en blanco, su paciencia obviamente disminuyó desde el momento en que Donghae abrió la boca. —Nada, solo quería saber. Te iba a felicitar, pero no importa. Eres un idiota.

Donghae frunce el ceño y mastica el pan en silencio. Luego, después de dejar que el silencio disminuya sus sentimientos iniciales, Donghae mira a Hyukjae, que está haciendo pucheros al vacío. —Gracias.

Hyukjae se encoge de hombros, sus hombros tonificados se mueven hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Donghae ve lunares decorando su piel.

—¿Por qué? —Donghae pregunta sin ningún tacto.

Hyukjae lo mira. —Es divertido.

Donghae lo mira incrédulo.

—¿Qué? —Hyukjae se ríe entre dientes.

—No, en serio, ¿por qué?

Hyukjae entrecierra los ojos hacia él. —¿Arruiné tus fantasías masculinas?

Donghae se aleja incrédulo, aunque eso probablemente explicaría por qué ha estado malhumorado todo el día. —¡No! —Él se burla.

—Vaya.

—¡No es por eso! —Donghae argumenta.

—Hm-hm.

—¿En serio, porque?

Hyukjae mira a Donghae demasiado tiempo, luego finalmente respondió. —Ayuda a mantener a los hombres en la tierra, especialmente ahora que el país está en crisis. Uno pensaría que eso abrirá algunos empleos, pero incluso las tierras están en crisis —Hyukjae hace un mohín—. Leeteuk y Heechul lo desaprueban, pero ayuda. Esta tierra depende de la mano de obra. También vale la pena cuando Leeteuk y yo vamos a las ciudades a vender nuestros productos.

Donghae siente que se le rompe el corazón. —¿No te gusta?

—No, me gusta. Es divertido. Pero con los hombres de la zona, en realidad no.

—Oh —Donghae dice inexpresivo.

Comparten más silencios juntos, pero esta vez, es más cómodo.

—¿Trabajas aquí?

—No, vivo aquí. Soy el sobrino de Heechul del lado de mi madre.

—¿Qué hay de Leeteuk?

—El compañero de Heechul.

—Entonces, básicamente, ¿tus padres?

Hyukjae se ríe entre dientes. —Esa es una forma de decirlo.

—Es agradable. Son buenas personas.

—Lo sé —Hyukjae mete un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja. Luego levanta una ceja a Donghae—. Descubrir estas cosas sobre mí... ¿te repugna?

Donghae niega con la cabeza. —No, es agradable, como dije. La familia es familia. Siempre es bueno tener familia.

Los labios de Hyukjae se inclinan hacia arriba. —Regresaste por mí, ¿verdad? —él se burla.

Donghae siente que el calor le sube por las mejillas. —¡No! —Él protesta demasiado rápido—. ¡Es-es solo que t-t-Heechul paga bien!

Hyukjae lo mira sin estar convencido. —Sí, claro. Pervertido.

Los ojos de Donghae se abren y su rostro se calienta sin parar. Su corazón late con fuerza en sus oídos.

Hyukjae se ríe y la paz se establece entre ellos. Donghae descubre que todavía no quería levantarse de su lugar, a pesar de que su trasero realmente está empezando a adormecerse. Hyukjae suspira y Donghae capta la forma en que sus labios forma un puchero con naturalidad. Él es realmente lindo...

—Quería hacerte mi esposa —exclamó Donghae de repente, su mente adelantándose a sí mismo. Inmediatamente quiere caerse seis pies bajo tierra.

Hyukjae se pone de pie, su cara se tuerce de molestia. —¡Pervertido! —él exclama.

Hyukjae camina lejos de él, dejando a Donghae abatido. Donghae intenta descubrir por qué dijo eso de repente, pero luego, nunca fue realmente bueno para contener sus palabras contundentes. Además, la atmósfera entre ellos era demasiado cómoda, y sentía que podía decirle a Hyukjae cualquier cosa.

Donghae suspira. _Excelente._

Desconocido para Donghae, Hyukjae se aleja con una sonrisa amable jugando en sus labios. Él salta hacia su cama, y prueba el nombre de Donghae en sus labios, repitiéndolo lentamente, dejando que las sílabas salgan de su lengua.

Donghae se acuesta esa noche, maravillado por el hecho de que obtuvo su nombre, y también le fue revelado un secreto. Casi parece que es parte de algo, a pesar de que es una especie de gran esquema para obtener ganancias, pero todos se benefician de eso. Cierra los ojos y la imagen de sus labios contra su pálida piel iluminada por la luna aparece justo debajo de sus párpados.


	3. Chapter 3

Donghae encuentra a Hyukjae en la mesa del desayuno rodeada de hombres que gritan.

Lo ve sentado con las piernas abiertas y sus hombros anchos, pero hoy lleva un vestido blanco y su cabello rubio está peinado en coletas bajas. Su otro brazo está arriba, y parece estar luchando con Kangin.

Donghae mira el espectáculo ante él, divertido al ver este tipo de evento tan temprano en la mañana. Los hombres gritan decepcionados cuando Hyukjae repentinamente baja el brazo de Kangin. Donghae parpadea, preguntándose cómo esos brazos delgados pueden incluso derrotar a Kangin, quien él sabe que es un hombre muy fuerte. Hyukjae mira hacia arriba, y comienza a indicarle a Donghae que dé un paso adelante. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Donghae niega con la cabeza vigorosamente, con las manos extendidas hacia él, como si eso fuera a evitar el desafío de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sonríe y usa su dedo para hacerle señas para que avance.

Donghae solo puede tragar.

—¡Lee Donghae! ¡Lee Donghae! —Kangin comienza a corear.

Donghae deja escapar una sonrisa tímida. —¡No, no, gracias!

Los hombres comienzan a animar a Donghae.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de ser derrotado por una chica otra vez? —Hyukjae se burla.

Donghae está bastante seguro de que su cara es tan roja como una fresa. —Perdí a propósito.

Hyukjae pone los ojos en blanco. —Claro. Ven aquí, Donghae —le ordena.

Los hombres vitorearon mientras Donghae se deja caer en el asiento al otro lado de Hyukjae. Apoya el codo sobre la mesa, aprieta los dedos alrededor de la mano de Hyukjae y siente su suavidad. Se maravilla de esto, y mira a Hyukjae, quien le sonríe.

—¿Listo? —dice Hyukjae.

Donghae sonríe. —¿Qué obtengo si gano?

La boca de Hyukjae se frunce divertida. —¿Un beso?

Los hombres a su alrededor aplauden y gritan.

Los ojos de Donghae se dirigen a la boca de Hyukjae y, de repente, se pregunta cómo se sentiría o a qué sabría. —De acuerdo.

Hyukjae aprieta su agarre sobre la mano de Donghae. —Eso sí, ningún hombre me ha ganado.

Donghae levanta una ceja y siente que su competitividad se eleva. —¿Oh si? —desafía—. Hoy podría ser ese día.

Kangin mantiene sus puños juntos. —¡Uno, dos, tres!

Donghae y Hyukjae rechinan los dientes mientras luchan por el dominio. Donghae agarra el borde de la mesa para ayudarse, pero Hyukjae es sorprendentemente muy fuerte a pesar de su aspecto delgado. Hyukjae gruñe, y Donghae siente que sus músculos se flexionan mientras trata de luchar contra Hyukjae.

Hyukjae le sonríe. —Entonces... ¿realmente quieres besarme?

Donghae levanta la vista brevemente, y Hyukjae aprovecha esa oportunidad para empujar el brazo de Donghae hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas.

Hyukjae se acerca y acaricia la mejilla de Donghae. —Yo gano.

Donghae suspira y siente que se sonroja mientras los hombres a su alrededor se ríen.

—¿También perdiste a propósito? —Hyukjae pregunta. La sala se calma un poco—. ¿Esta es tu forma de llamar mi atención?

—Ooohh —alguien grita.

—¡Chico enamorado!

—¡Bésala!

Hyukjae pone los ojos en blanco.

Donghae se queda sin palabras para negar incluso algo.

* * *

Sungmin le dio un codazo en las costillas a Donghae cuando entraron juntos al establo.

—Le gustas —dice Sungmin, riendo como un idiota.

Donghae se enoja mientras recoge las riendas de su caballo. —No, gracias.

—Aw, Donghae. ¿Por qué no?

_Porque ella no es quien crees que es._

—Bueno —Sungmin se va sin pensar—. Creo que le gustas.

La cabeza de Donghae se levanta ante esto. —¿Qué? Por qué? —él se queja un poco.

Sungmin se ríe entre dientes. —¿Qué? Pensé que ella te gustaba.

 _En realidad es un hombre disfrazado._ Donghae gime. Se pregunta si él es el único que sabe sobre su secreto. ¿Sungmin lo sabe? A menudo sale con Hyukjae, junto con ese chico que siempre parece tener una botella de alcohol.

Los dos conducen a sus caballos fuera de los establos, y ve a Hyukjae llevando dos pesados rollos de cuerda en cada hombro. Lo mira boquiabierto, mientras salta hacia Leeteuk con una sonrisa brillante, sus coletas rubias saltando arriba y abajo. Hyukjae se vuelve brevemente y le guiña un ojo, y Donghae no quiere nada más que correr y esconderse en otro lugar.

_Quería que fueras mi esposa._

—¡Gahhh! —Donghae de repente exclama. Se estremece ante su yo de ayer.

Sungmin mira a Donghae. —Si quieres una esposa, no creo...

—¡No la quiero como mi esposa! —él interrumpe en voz alta.

Hyukjae escucha los gritos de Donghae y se vuelve. —¡Oi, Donghae!

Donghae frunce el ceño ante su dirección.

—¡Deja de gritar, asustarás a los animales!

* * *

Dondequiera que vaya Donghae en cualquier lugar de la granja, siempre se encuentra con Hyukjae. Realmente ha estado tratando de evitarlo a toda costa, incluso tomando los trabajos más difíciles que requerían viajar al lado más alejado de la tierra. Sin embargo, Hyukjae siempre se las arregla para encontrarlo, y Donghae termina convirtiéndose en una máquina que no puede realizar múltiples tareas.

Honestamente, probablemente sea su culpa que haya terminado en esta situación. Se pregunta a dónde se habían ido el Hyukjae de la noche anterior, porque era mucho más fácil hablar con _él_. Cada vez que Hyukjae adopta su personalidad diurna, algo en Donghae se agita, como su estómago, porque recuerda cada pensamiento que albergaba para _ella_. Había noches en las que no podía sacarla de su mente, donde tenía que cerrar los ojos y dejar que sus manos solucionara sus frustraciones.

Solo desea no saber otra cosa. Era un hombre viajero de todos modos, no había manera de que pudiera haberle proporcionado una vida adecuada a otra persona. Simplemente no podía dejar de esperar algo mejor, incluso cuando no hay nada.

Donghae tira la última pila de heno y la empaca en la enorme carreta. Se limpia el sudor de la frente e incluso se quitó la camisa para limpiarse el resto del cuerpo.

—Aquí —dijo una voz de repente y Donghae salta en su lugar.

Hyukjae está a unos pasos de él, tendiéndole una toalla limpia.

Donghae la toma con cautela, y Hyukjae lo mira amablemente.

Pasan unos momentos en silencio, y Donghae piensa que ha perdido la capacidad de moverse. No podía hablar ni dar un paso, pero sus ojos encuentran la cara de Hyukjae, enmarcándolo en su mente y piensa, oh, es hermoso. Su corazón reconoce un sentimiento agitado, pero su cerebro se niega a nombrarlo.

—¿Quieres regresar conmigo? Te saltaste el almuerzo —sugiere Hyukjae.

Donghae mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que había terminado su trabajo asignado para el día. La amabilidad de Hyukjae lo hace dar un paso adelante, lo que este último interpreta como un sí.

Hyukjae hace un gesto con la cabeza y, juntos, se dirigen hacia la casa en la cima de la colina.

—Estás extraño, ¿cierto? —Hyukjae comienza a medida que ascienden la colina.

Donghae fue apartado de sus pensamientos. —¿Eh? —él responde tontamente.

Hyukjae se ríe y mira hacia sus pies. —Crees que soy raro, ¿verdad?

Donghae cuenta los lunares en el cuello de Hyukjae, pero se lo guarda para sí mismo. —No. Solo estoy sorprendido.

Hyukjae lo mira.

Donghae presiona sus labios, pero luego logra sonreír. —No pensé nada malo. Podemos ser amigos.

Hyukjae se ríe, una dulce risa, como esas fresas maduras en el campo. —Qué lindo. ¿Estás seguro de que solo quieres ser amigo?

Donghae pone los ojos en blanco. —Disculpadme, pero realmente pensé que eras una chica.

—Así que tenía razón.

Donghae se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Mira Hyukjae, lo siento...

—Deja de disculparte. Como dijiste. Podemos ser amigos —dice Hyukjae. —Es decir, si puedes ver más allá de todo esto.

Donghae se ajusta su sombrero de paja. —Puedo.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No te asustarás? —Hyukjae incita.

Donghae frunce el ceño, una nueva determinación construyéndose dentro de él. Se considera un buen hombre y no va a ser un cobarde. Este detalle no lo hará correr.

—Nunca he tenido amigos antes, Donghae —dijo Hyukjae de repente en voz baja—. Por supuesto, están Sungmin y Kyuhyun, pero son familiares de Leeteuk.

Donghae hace una pausa mientras dan un paso hacia el porche delantero. Hyukjae también se detiene y lo mira con expresión tensa, como si quisiera contar toda la historia de su vida allí mismo. Donghae da otro paso hasta que se encuentran cara a cara, altura a altura. Él nota un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Hyukjae, lo que lo hace ver realmente adorable. Lleva una mano a la cara de Hyukjae y acaricia suavemente los mechones de su cabello dorado. No sabía qué justificaba esta acción, pero se sentía bien en este momento.

—Podemos ser amigos —dice Donghae con firmeza. Se encuentra con los ojos de Hyukjae, tratando de transmitir su sinceridad.

Hyukjae le da una sonrisa genuina, llena de dientes y encías, y Donghae recuerda que necesitaba decirle que su sonrisa es hermosa.

Pero no ahora.

* * *

La noche es tan ruidosa como cualquier otra, y el disfraz de Hyukjae a la luz del día fue retirado. Donghae se sienta con su grupo habitual de personas, pero no pudo evitar buscar una cara delicada en particular. Come tranquilo su comida, asintiendo a lo que sea que estén hablando Shindong y Kangin, pero su conversación está perdida en su mente. Finalmente, mientras los hombres continuaban charlando, Donghae ve a Hyukjae caminando hacia Sungmin y Kyuhyun, con una bandeja de comida en sus manos. Donghae se levanta abruptamente de su asiento e intercepta al más joven, lo que hizo que Hyukjae lo mirara confundido.

—Siéntate conmigo —invita Donghae, un poco tímido.

Hyukjae suelta una pequeña risita, pero asiente y sigue a Donghae a una mesa vacía. Otros les dieron miradas de curiosidad, lo que hizo que la cara de Donghae se calentara, pero él no les hizo caso.

Simultáneamente se sentaron y, al mismo tiempo, dejaron las bandejas sobre la mesa. Al principio, los dos se concentraron en su comida. Aunque pueden charla durante el día y bromear entre ellos, sentados así de una manera pacífica, encuentran que es difícil incluso hablar de algo. Sin mencionar, lo obvio.

—Entonces —comienza Hyukjae, incapaz de soportar el silencio entre ellos. (Aunque, Donghae estaba muy bien con eso).

—¿Si?

—¿Qué tal esa revancha?

Donghae mira a Hyukjae críticamente.

Hyukjae coloca su codo sobre la mesa y levanta la mano. —Si me ganas, puedes usar mi caballo por el resto de tu tiempo aquí.

—¿Y si pierdo? —dice Donghae, dejando su utensilio.

Hyukjae se encoge de hombros. —Quizás te bese.

Donghae mira boquiabierto a Hyukjae. —Sabes, realmente no te veo de esa manera.

—¿Me ves de qué manera? —Hyukjae se inclina hacia adelante, bordeando el espacio de Donghae—. Solo porque soy un hombre no significa que no reciba besos.

Donghae se aclara la garganta y Hyukjae se aleja, su mano aún levantada.

—Bien. Revancha —Donghae mueve su comida, y coincide con la postura de Hyukjae. Se prepara y se concentra en su fuerza.

Hyukjae levanta una ceja hacia él y sus manos se agarran lentamente. Él sonríe con confianza, y el corazón de Donghae se agita de una manera que solo la personalidad de día de Hyukjae puede hacerle. Donghae agarra la mano de Hyukjae en su puño, y también puede sentir la fuerza del otro. Flexiona sus bíceps cuando comienza a empujar la mano de Hyukjae hacia abajo, pero Hyukjae solo se está resistiendo. Se concentran en el juego, con los dientes apretados y el otro brazo agarrando el costado de la mesa para ayuda.

Hyukjae observa las hermosas facciones de Donghae. Sus ojos están fijos en sus puños cerrados, y su frente está arrugada de una manera tan varonil que comienza a sentirse tentado a dejar que se salga con la suya.

Pero no hoy.

Hyukjae gruñe, y le quita el liderazgo a Donghae, y empuja hacia atrás hasta que el brazo de Donghae está más cerca de la superficie de la mesa, y el hombre mayor lo mira incrédulo.

—¿Que demonios? —Donghae exclama, y Hyukjae aprovecha esta oportunidad y golpea la mano de Donghae sobre la mesa.

Se levanta bruscamente. —Yo gano.

Donghae se pone de pie también, no dispuesto a dejar que Hyukjae se vaya todavía. —¿Cómo me derrotaste?

Hyukjae sonríe descaradamente. —¿No lo sabes? Crecí aquí. Soy una granjero fuerte.

Donghae se enoja con esto. —Me vengaré de ti.

Hyukjae acaricia la mejilla de Donghae con audacia. —Creo que podrías.

Por un momento, Donghae olvida que hay personas a su alrededor.

—Buenas noches, Donghae —le dice Hyukjae.

Donghae mira la cara de Hyukjae, le gusta que sea tan libre y que no tenga ninguna otra pretensión. Él piensa que lo prefiere de esta manera, en lugar de salir de día como una chica. Él entiende que ayuda con la tierra de su tío y sus ganancias, pero así es como funciona el mundo, ¿no? Todos deberían dar algo para recibir algo a cambio. En el caso de Hyukjae, es su orgullo y, en cierto modo, su inocencia e infancia. Los niños en este país privado siempre empeoran la situación. Justo como Donghae.

—¿Nos vemos en el porche delantero? —Donghae lo invita esta vez. No habrán sorpresas.

Los ojos de Hyukjae brillaron, llenos de humor. —¿Te besaré allí?

Donghae se da vuelta rápidamente, buscando su bandeja de comida. —No me beses, si no quieres.

Hyukjae se ríe entre dientes. —Bien, bien —también toma su bandeja de comida—. ¿Haces peticiones de canciones?

Las orejas de Donghae comienzan a enrojecerse. ¿Qué están haciendo? Parece que Hyukjae está diciendo algo diferentes entre sus palabras inocentes.

—Hasta luego —Hyukjae le dice adiós por el momento y se aleja para dirigirse hacia la cocina, con el corazón acelerado que casi lo marea.

* * *

Donghae estaba tarareando una canción, con una ramita de heno entre sus labios, mientras toca la guitarra suavemente. Hyukjae se deja caer silenciosamente a su lado, mirando el cielo nocturno, donde las estrellas están decorando el cielo como un millar de lámparas. Hyukjae descansa sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y coloca su mandíbula en sus manos, escuchando a Donghae tocar con su dulce y cautivadora voz. Esta noche, no se puso ninguno de sus disfraces. Donghae pensó que si Hyukjae se deshacía de cada uno, se sentiría menos incómodo, pero incluso sin eso, siente otro tipo de incomodidad en su corazón, que es similar a la sensación de correr.

Canta toda la noche, y eso lleva a Hyukjae a dormir. Encuentra al más joven desplomándose sobre su hombro, y Donghae se detiene. Deja su guitarra a un lado y ajusta su postura para que Hyukjae se sienta cómodo.

Es un peso agradable y no le importó el silencio que están compartiendo.

—Tienes una hermosa sonrisa —dice Donghae en voz baja para su uso futuro—. Realmente la tienes.

La puerta de entrada detrás de ellos se abre con un crujido, y los pasos seguidos justo después.

—Oh, ustedes dos —Donghae escucha a Leeteuk detrás de él—. Es pasada la medianoche.

Donghae se gira ligeramente. —¿Dónde está su habitación?

—Lo llevaré desde aquí —ofrece Leeteuk—. Puede ser muy quisquilloso.

—No, realmente no me importa. Puedo llevarlo —dice Donghae.

Leeteuk levanta una ceja. —¿Estás seguro?

Donghae asiente. Entonces, recuerda su guitarra. Él puede regresar por eso. —¿Dónde está su habitación?

—El tercer piso, gire a la izquierda, y es la última habitación a la derecha —responde Leeteuk.

Donghae asiente y deja a un lado su guitarra. Luego, toma al delgado adolescente en sus brazos y lo levanta.

—Buenas noches —murmura Leeteuk. Luego, con un tono de advertencia—. Cuidar bien de él.

Donghae asiente obedientemente y sube a buscar la habitación de Hyukjae.

La cabeza de Hyukjae se ajusta cómodamente contra su pecho, y Donghae hace una pausa por un segundo para admirar su rostro. Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, él sube lentamente las escaleras, cuidando de mirar sus pasos. Observa las paredes color crema y blancas llenas de cuadros enmarcados de época, y le gusta que contenga los campos abiertos de las hermosas tierras de su país, o las cadenas montañosas que agitan la tierra en la superficie, pero todos traen una imagen impresionante cuando te paras tan cerca. Cualquiera quedará asombrado, pero no sentirá su insignificancia.

Donghae comienza a sentir que el peso de Hyukjae se hace más pesado en sus brazos, pero afortunadamente, llega al tercer piso y sigue las instrucciones de Leeteuk. Se inclina un poco hacia atrás para soportar el peso de Hyukjae, y luego abre su puerta. Donghae camina con cuidado y ve la cama con dosel de Hyukjae, llena de mantas y ocupada por almohadas mullidas. Ve el gran tocador de Hyukjae, donde sus pelucas y maquillaje estaban perfectamente organizados en una línea. Cerca de las ventanas gigantes de su habitación, había una mecedora y un oso de peluche desgastado.

Donghae baja a Hyukjae en su cama, colocando las mantas y las almohadas para que esté cómodo y no se caiga, aunque realmente no conoce los hábitos de sueño de Hyukjae.

Cuando sale de la habitación, Donghae ve una pequeña retratera junto a la mesita de noche de Hyukjae. Por curiosidad, lo agarra y, después de estudiarlo, se da cuenta de que fue tomada en esta misma habitación. Una mujer lleva un bebé mirando por la ventana. Tenía una cara inmaculada, y Donghae puede distinguir claramente de dónde Hyukjae obtuvo su hermosa cara estructurada.

En silencio, baja la foto y sale de la habitación.

Baja las escaleras otra vez para buscar su guitarra, y luego vuelve al primer piso, en dirección a su habitación compartida con los otros hombres. Sus ronquidos llenaron la habitación pequeña y húmeda, por lo que Donghae abre ligeramente las ventanas para dejar entrar algo de aire. Luego se dirige a su pequeña cama y se quita sus botas y camisa. Se acuesta en su cama, escuchando a los otros hombres dormir, pero de alguna manera, escucha la voz juguetona de Hyukjae en sus oídos. Hay mucho más para él de lo que deja ver, y a pesar de descubrir un secreto sorprendente, no lo disuade de intentar averiguar más.

Donghae duerme pacíficamente esa noche, y se despierta con la cabeza despejada, aunque, bostezando el sueño fuera de su sistema.


	4. Chapter 4

Por lo general, Donghae vería a Hyukjae a primera hora de la mañana.

A finales de mes, se ha acostumbrado a verlo alardear con sus vestido de verano alrededor de sus pálidas piernas, yendo de mesa en mesa, sirviendo a los trabajadores bebidas y comida. No se pierde la forma en que algunos hombres disfrutan mirando a Hyukjae y, por alguna razón, le molesta excesivamente. Hay un impulso de marchar hacia donde está Hyukjae y agarrar el mantel para esconderlo.

Hoy es el primer día de un nuevo mes y no lo ve.

Intenta no hacer que sus ojos vaguen con obviedad, e incluso combate la necesidad de girar alrededor de su asiento. Después de ayudar a algunos de los hombres a limpiar la cocina poniendo los platos en el área sucia designada, ve a Leeteuk mirando sus alrededores. Tiene una línea preocupada dibujada en su frente, pero se alivia de inmediato cuando ve a Donghae. Rápidamente camina hacia donde está, y le da una sonrisa franca.

—Buenos días —saluda Leeteuk, un poco incómodo.

—Buenos días —saluda Donghae.

Leeteuk suspira y pone una mano sobre su cadera. —¿Puedes ir a buscar a Hyukjae? Probablemente esté de nuevo en el campo.

—¿Hay algo mal?

—No... hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, así que va a buscar algo de tiempo a sola. Sin embargo, a veces va un poco lejos —explica Leeteuk—. El año pasado, desapareció hasta el día siguiente.

Donghae asiente. —¿Por qué yo?

Leeteuk se encoge de hombros. —Creo que, no importa cuánto nos aleje, solo necesita que alguien le tome la mano.

—¿Y ese soy yo? —Donghae siente un sonrojo en su cuello.

—Sí. Es la primera vez que lo veo ser amigable con cualquiera de los hombres de aquí, bueno, excepto Sungmin y Kyuhyun, pero eso es porque son mi familia.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? —Donghae pregunta—. ¿Va a algún lugar en particular?

Leeteuk niega con la cabeza. —Él solo deambula.

Donghae se lame los labios. —Está bien. Iré a buscarlo.

Leeteuk suspira de alivio. —Gracias.

Donghae se da vuelta para salir de la casa, pero luego recuerda que tiene una pregunta para Leeteuk. —¿Cómo murieron sus padres?

Leeteuk estudia a Donghae, a quien conoce desde hace unos tres años. Tenía una cara particular que incluso Heechul lo notó. —Hubo una epidemia hace unos años. Desafortunadamente, los dos no sobrevivieron.

Donghae suspira de tristeza. Las enfermedades eran comunes en este país pobre. Su familia fue víctima de otra plaga hace un tiempo. —Ya veo.

Leeteuk lo palmea en el hombro. —Ve a buscarlo y asegúrate de que esté a salvo. Siempre nos cuesta trabajo encontrarlo.

* * *

Donghae examina la tierra montado en el caballo favorito de Hyukjae, comenzando desde el perímetro de la tierra. Escanea todos los campos, pero no encuentra nada que destaque. Él va a la otra parte del campo donde hay pastos altos y amarillos que llegan hasta las patas del caballo. Donghae observa cómo sopla el viento y hace que las hierbas se inclinen al suelo.

Se ajusta el sombrero de paja en la cabeza y continúa su camino.

—Hyukjae —grita Donghae, sintiéndose como un tonto.

El viento responde, girando suavemente.

El caballo camina hacia adelante y se da cuenta de que está a punto de abandonar la tierra de Heechul.

Donghae continúa, escaneando su entorno con atención. El aire está lleno de humedad y huele demasiado fuerte a flores y hojas.

Los pájaros revolotean en lo alto, alineados en líneas precisas de V. Los árboles susurran en su propio idioma, balanceándose por un ritmo perdido para Donghae. Las abejas zumbaban, viajando en su propia dirección. Cada pieza en la naturaleza tiene algún curso, pero ¿dónde está Donghae? Se dirige a Hyukjae a tientas, y sin embargo, ni siquiera este calor sofocante lo alejará.

Después de andar un rato, Donghae oye agua corriendo.

Donghae acaricia el caballo de Hyukjae, y él se deja caer al suelo. Conduce al caballo por la orilla del río y lo deja beber el agua, luego encuentra una roca adecuada para atar sus riendas.

Donghae extiende sus manos hacia el agua y se lleva el líquido frío a la cara. Se agacha nuevamente para tomar un sorbo, y deja escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

—No me digas que me estás siguiendo —una voz descarada y familiar interrumpe el estado de ánimo prístino.

Donghae se pone de pie de inmediato y encuentra la fuente de la voz. Luego, encuentra una figura en una roca plana a unos metros de él. —No. Leeteuk me envió —Donghae se da cuenta de que Hyukjae está vestido con una camisa ligera de algodón y pantalón.

—Se preocupa demasiado —comenta Hyukjae y se incorpora.

—Tiene derecho a estarlo —dice Donghae—. Él es tu familia.

Hyukjae sonríe suavemente y se encoge de hombros. —¿Cómo me encontraste?

—¿Casualidad? —Donghae responde.

Hyukjae se ríe, sus ojos se arrugan infantilmente.

Donghae se regodea con el sonido, y termina mirando a Hyukjae maravillado.

—¿Sentiste pena por mí? —Hyukjae pregunta, acercándose a Donghae con cuidado—. ¿Es por eso que viniste a buscarme?

Donghae frunce el ceño. —No, vine voluntariamente.

Hyukjae entrecierra los ojos. —Eres muy honesto —deduce.

—Simplemente no puedo mentir para salvar mi vida —dice Donghae.

Hyukjae se inclina y pone su mano sobre el agua fría del río. Se precipita con una corriente débil, a través de pequeñas piedras y rocas. De repente, tira agua rápidamente, mojando a Donghae en su pantalón.

—¿Que? —Donghae exclama, alejándose.

Hyukjae se ríe.

Como venganza, Donghae también se inclina y tira agua en dirección de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae maldice, y en realidad empuja a Donghae hacia el agua.

—¡Yah! —el hombre mayor exclamó.

El adolescente se ríe alegremente, pero Donghae le tira agua. Hyukjae abre los ojos de emoción cuando Donghae sale del río hacia él, y de repente es arrojado sobre su ancho hombro.

—¡Bájame! —Hyukjae exige, riendo también.

—¡De ninguna manera!

Donghae marcha hacia el agua fría y arroja a Hyukjae. El adolescente grita por la temperatura fría, pero se está riendo y golpeando el agua a su alrededor para alejar a Donghae.

Donghae se ríe incontrolablemente, y ese sonido proveniente de él libera un nudo en su pecho.

Hyukjae nada hacia él y de repente salta, sus brazos empujan a Donghae hacia el agua. Por instinto, agarra la cintura de Hyukjae y lo rodea con los brazos.

Donghae está seguro de que Hyukjae está tratando de ahogarlo, pero cuando sale a tomar aire fresco, todo lo que puede respirar es en el espacio de Hyukjae, y su sonrisa. Todo es demasiado, que era casi como si nada hubiera cambiado. Él todavía está bajo el agua.

—Puedes soltarme ahora —dice Hyukjae suavemente.

Donghae retira lentamente sus brazos, sus ojos enfocados en la cara del joven. Tiene la sensación de que no había necesidad de dejarlo ir.

—Gracias por venir —Hyukjae dice en voz baja.

Donghae siente la necesidad de sostener su mano de inmediato, pero no lo hace, por temor a que lo que sabe se rompa por lo que siente.

* * *

—Buenos días —saluda Hyukjae con coquetería. Apoya la cadera al lado de donde Donghae está comiendo su desayuno pacíficamente. Los hombres alrededor de Donghae miran a Hyukjae emocionados, pero el adolescente no les hace caso.

Donghae levanta la vista lentamente, notando un vestido rojo y florido en Hyukjae. Hoy tiene el cabello castaño que le llega hasta los hombros definidos en rizos. Él frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué? —dice Hyukjae inexpresivo, y cruza sus brazos pálidos.

Donghae niega con la cabeza y baja la cuchara para que Hyukjae sepa que él es todo oídos.

—Puede tener una nueva tarea hoy, si la acepta —anuncia Hyukjae.

Shindong golpea a Donghae con dureza para molestarlo.

Donghae sisea y se frota el costado.

—Voy a la ciudad hoy para vender algunos productos hechos a mano —comienza Hyukjae—. Leeteuk está ocupado hoy, y no puede venir conmigo. Eres el reemplazo. ¿Vienes?

Donghae mira a Hyukjae. —¿Vas a ir con ese vestido?

Hyukjae frunce el ceño a Donghae, sin impresionarse.

—Amigo —susurra Kangin regañándolo—. ¡No le digas eso a una dama!

Hyukjae levanta una ceja. —Será mejor que me veas en los establos a tiempo, o vas a pasar un tiempo miserable por el resto de tu estadía aquí —amenaza.

Donghae mira boquiabierto a Hyukjae. No quiso sonar como si lo estuviera juzgando. Solo preguntaba si Hyukjae saldría como su personaje de día o solo como él mismo, pero, de nuevo, Donghae no tiene tacto.

—¿Y Donghae?

Donghae siente el miedo deslizarse por sus venas. Inmediatamente quiere caer al suelo y arrodillarse ante él.

—Respóndeme de esa manera otra vez, y te romperé el brazo —advierte Hyukjae, y él se aleja.

Donghae vuelve a su comida, sintiéndose un poco extraño. Shindong y Kangin lo miraron con desaprobación.

—¿Qué? —Donghae espeta.

—Eres tan estúpido —comenta Kangin.

Shindong niega con la cabeza.

* * *

Donghae ayuda a Hyukjae con el carrito que llevará los artículos para ir a la ciudad más cercana. Hyukjae todavía está en su disfraz del día, pero está furioso cada vez que Donghae se acerca a él por accidente. A Donghae le gusta pasar momentos silencioso con él, pero este momento silencioso es demasiado diferente a los otros. Lo hace sentir realmente culpable.

—Lo siento —exclama Donghae antes de partir.

Hyukjae levanta una ceja hacia él. Su sombrero de ala ancha se agita por el viento. —¿Por qué?

Donghae mira a Hyukjae impotente. —Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Por lo de antes.

La expresión de Hyukjae se suaviza, pero él sigue mirando a Donghae, esperando si es digno de perdón.

Donghae mira hacia otro lado y tira de su camisa. —Lo siento mucho. No quise decirlo de manera crítica, solo te preguntaba si preferirías que tú ya sabes... no vestirte como una chica, ya que estás conmigo.

Donghae se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Entonces, escucha a Hyukjae riéndose. —Es la primera vez que escucho a alguien decir esto.

Donghae mira hacia arriba y mira boquiabierto la sonrisa que Hyukjae luce.

—¿Qué tal si lo ves de esta manera? —Hyukjae se acerca a Donghae y lo mira a la cara—. Todos la conocen a _ella_ , pero solo me conoces porque somos amigos. No te preocupes por que me esconda de ti, porque siempre seré yo a tu alrededor. ¿De acuerdo?

Donghae deja escapar una pequeña y aliviada risa. Comienzan su viaje, caminando uno al lado del otro con pasos sincronizados. Comienzan a hablar sobre las personas en la granja y las tareas favoritas que les gusta hacer. Donghae habla sobre sus otras experiencias en otras tierras, y habla sobre sus viajes. Ha visto el océano, las montañas, había caminado en zonas boscosas. Ha pasado por terrenos de barro y ciudades, pero admite que siempre prefiere ir a granjas y ranchos debido al espacio abierto.

Hyukjae escucha a Donghae, solo interviene con pequeñas exclamaciones y acuerdos, y Donghae termina compartiendo mucho más.

—Cuando era más joven, la primera epidemia golpeó a nuestro país —comienza Donghae—. Mi padre perdió su trabajo y no teníamos suficiente dinero para comprar medicamentos. Mi madre se enfermó primero porque trabajaba con pacientes afectados. Luego, mi papá también se enfermó. Nos echaron a la calle, y mi hermano y yo tuvimos que arreglárnoslas solos: había pandillas por todas partes, ¿sabes? Nuestros padres se quedaron en un refugio para personas sin hogar y nos dijeron que fuéramos a la siguiente ciudad a buscar trabajo, pero mi hermano también se enfermó, y él murió en el camino.

Hyukjae mira hacia el cielo, tratando de contener las lágrimas. —¿Qué pasó con tus padres?

—Ellos también murieron. Llegué allí demasiado tarde —termina Donghae en voz baja.

Hyukjae inhala el aire espeso y húmedo a su alrededor. —Hubo una epidemia reciente. Perdí a mis padres por esa —dice en voz baja.

El viento agita la hierba y luego sacude las hojas de los árboles.

Donghae mira a Hyukjae y se da cuenta de que son capaces de entenderse. Donghae respira hondo y se acerca para tomar la mano de Hyukjae en la suya. El más joven lo mira sorprendido, pero no se separa. Donghae se encuentra con los ojos de Hyukjae, y de alguna manera sabía que este era el movimiento correcto.

* * *

El pueblo que Hyukjae frecuenta para vender los productos de la granja es sorprendentemente animado. Podría confundirse con una ciudad.

Había un ferrocarril en el medio de la calle principal, y la gente llenaba las bulliciosas calles, yendo de tienda en tienda, u ocupados atendiendo sus negocios. Donghae mira a su alrededor maravillado. La mayoría de los pueblo en los que ha estado eran tranquilos y menos pobladas debido a la gente que migraba todo el tiempo, pero este pueblo en particular parece estar bien a pesar de la depresión económica del país.

Con la mano de Hyukjae en la suya, viajan por las calles con su caballo detrás de ellos.

—Um... entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? —Donghae pregunta, su cuello moviéndose para mirar su entorno.

—Leeteuk y yo solemos ir al mercado, y nosotros solo... encontramos un lugar...

Un vendedor ambulante se acerca, y Hyukjae se aparta para dejarlo pasar. Los niños se cruzan en su camino y casi chocan a Hyukjae, lo que hace que el adolescente se acerque al lado de Donghae. Sus hombros se tocaron, y Hyukjae mira brevemente a Donghae, quien ahora lo está mirando atentamente.

—Por aquí —Hyukjae tira de sus manos unidas, y Donghae lo sigue.

Encuentran el mercado cerca de la plaza del pueblo y comienzan a instalarse en su lugar. Varias mujeres gritaban a la gente para anunciar sus productos, pero Hyukjae no hace nada de eso. Pone todos los artículos: jabón, loción, rollos de algodón... y espera.

—¡Oh, Eunja! —una dama se apresura hacia ellos.

Dos caballos, seguidos por un gran entrenador pasa, traqueteando contra el suelo.

—Sra. Choi —Hyukjae saluda amigablemente.

Donghae observa con asombro la rapidez y la suavidad con que Hyukjae puede meterse en su personalidad de día.

—¿Algo nuevo? —pregunta la Sra. Choi, mirando los artículos que Hyukjae presentó.

—Bueno, aquí están las lociones hechas a mano que le gustan —señala Hyukjae en una sección—. Sin embargo, no hay nuevos aromas este año, la depresión nos está golpeando fuertemente.

La Sra. Choi asiente, entendiendo. —Está bien, compraré varios de esos. Dime cuánto te costarán los productos, estoy bastante segura de que mi esposo puede resolver algo —le guiña un ojo.

Hyukjae sonríe. —Sra. Choi, también he estado preparando tintes para el cabello. ¿Le gustaría probarlo?

—¡Claro, si eso significa que tendré un cabello bonito como el tuyo! —la Sra. Choi exclama. Ella espera que Hyukjae termine sus compras y luego le entrega el dinero para pagar.

—¿Cómo está Siwon? —Hyukjae pregunta mientras agarra el dinero.

La señora Choi se encoge de hombros. —Finalmente hemos encontrado una pareja para él.

Hyukjae asiente, su sonrisa vacila un poco y Donghae se da cuenta de esto. —Bueno, buena suerte para él.

La Sra. Choi abre la boca para despedirse de Hyukjae, pero sus ojos se posaron en Donghae. Ella examina a Donghae, desde su piel bronceada y su ropa gastada.

Donghae puede sentirla distante por él, y también por Hyukjae. La presencia de la Sra. Choi habla de que ella es de una clase superior, por supuesto, tendrá algunos juicios.

—¿Es tu prometido? —ella susurra teatralmente, haciendo alarde de cubrirse la boca.

Hyukjae parpadea ante esto. —¿Qué? N...

—¡Eso es genial! —ella exclama, sonando demasiado aliviada.

—Sra. Choi...

—Le diré a Siwon sobre esto. ¡Buena suerte!

Y con eso, ella se fue con una gran suposición.

Cuando estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Hyukjae se sintió tentado a quitarse la peluca y tirarla al suelo.

—¡Soy un jodido hombre! ¡Cuánto tiempo tengo que soportar esta mierda! —él sisea para sí mismo—. ¡A la mierda con esos nobles! Solo porque vengo de la clase trabajadora...

—¿Hyuk? —Donghae interrumpe suavemente.

Hyukjae se detiene abruptamente y su mirada se suaviza hacia Donghae. —¿Si?

—¿Quién es Siwon? —él pregunta cuidadosamente.

Hyukjae pone los ojos en blanco. —Solo un chico noble al que le gusto y su madre ha estado tratando de mantenerlo alejado de mí.

Donghae lo mira, los ojos muy abiertos por lo desgarrado que se siente por dentro.

Hyukjae le sonríe, leyendo fácilmente su rostro. —Él no sabe mi secreto — _No me gusta,_ es lo que Hyukjae quiere decir.

La ansiedad en el rostro de Donghae se desvanece, y esto hizo que Hyukjae sonriera aún más.

—Para ser honesto, ella es una perra —comenta Donghae demasiado fuerte.

Hyukjae estalla en carcajadas y se dobla. —¡Donghae, alguien podría escucharte! ¡Son bien conocidos aquí!

—No me importa.

Hyukjae niega con la cabeza y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando aparece un cliente.

La sonrisa en su rostro no desaparece.

* * *

Hyukjae deja dos vasos de agua entre ellos, mientras que Donghae toca una canción alegre, el ritmo rápido y los acordes alentadores y alegres. Hyukjae observa a Donghae todo el tiempo, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Cuando Donghae se detiene, los dos terminan mirándose el uno al otro.

—Gracias —susurra Hyukjae.

—¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Hyukjae se dirigen a sus antebrazos, donde las venas se entrecruzan como arroyos y ríos. —Por ser mi amigo... —inconscientemente, se acerca—. Por... acompañarme hoy...

Donghae aleja los vasos de agua y deja la guitarra a un lado. Con un coraje que hace que su corazón salte salvajemente en su lugar, toma suavemente la mano de Hyukjae en la suya y entrelaza sus dedos.

Hyukjae no se aleja, en cambio, se acerca aún más, hasta que sus hombros se tocan.

—Por sostener mi mano... —Hyukjae termina con timidez.

Donghae siente que se sonroja también. A él le gusta pensar que es un hombre duro, que no mucho puede influir en él porque este maldito mundo lo había endurecido, pero solo escuchar a Hyukjae, solo sentir su mano sedosa, hace que Donghae quiera gritar encima de la montaña más alta. Olvidarse de la _Eunja_ de Hyukjae, olvida los vestidos y las pelucas, aunque no quitan quién es él, Donghae acepta a Hyukjae tal como es. Quienquiera que decida ser, Donghae está bastante seguro de que Hyukjae seguirá siendo compatible con él.

Y Donghae se asegurará de hacer lo mismo.


	5. Chapter 5

Junio viene con lluvias torrenciales.

Hyukjae observa que la granja de su familia se empapa con la fuerte y constante lluvia, sintiéndose un poco triste porque sabe que sus animales se asustan fácilmente con los cambios en la naturaleza y que, a veces, sus cultivos no sobrevivirán si esto continúa. Se mece en su mecedora, donde sabe que su madre se había sentado a menudo para convencerlo de que se durmiera.

La lluvia lo entristece porque le recuerda demasiado a sus padres. Sigue recordándole su pérdida.

Alguien llama a su puerta y se abre con un crujido. Heechul aparece con una taza humeante en una mano.

El tío de Hyukjae le sonríe y cruza la habitación para darle el chocolate caliente.

—Aquí tienes, chico —dice Heechul—. Sé cuánto te enojas con este tipo de clima.

Hyukjae se encoge de hombros. —No está mal. Solo estoy preocupado por nuestros productos.

Heechul frunce los labios pensativo, como si estuviera pensando en revelar un secreto, pero decide no hacerlo y le da una palmada en el hombro a Hyukjae. —¿Cuál es el trato entre tú y ese chico Lee Donghae, hm?

Hyukjae le dio a su tío una breve mirada de reojo. —¿No le estabas diciendo a Leeteuk que realmente te gusta Donghae? ¿Que lo prefieres a cualquier otro trabajador y que literalmente quieres adoptarlo como tuyo?

Heechul levanta una ceja cómplice. —¿Qué es para ti?

—Nada —Hyukjae rápidamente toma un sorbo de la taza, pero luego la aparta—. ¡Ah! —grita—. ¡Esta caliente!

Heechul pone los ojos en blanco dramáticamente y golpea la nuca de su sobrino. —Idiota —dice con cariño—. La prometida de Sungmin llegará pronto, así que a pesar de la tormenta, el trabajo en mi tierra no se detiene. Ve a buscar algo que hacer, mocoso perezoso. Prepara su habitación o algo.

Hyukjae inclina la cabeza hacia atrás. —¿No dormirá con Sungmin?

Heechul golpea la frente de Hyukjae. —No. Lo mantenemos tradicional.

Hyukjae finge un grito ahogado. —¿Tú? ¿Tradicional? —abre los ojos burlonamente—. ¿Desde cuando?

—Dado que Leeteuk cree en supersticiones —Heechul se pasa la mano por su cabello rebelde—. Sabes, ¿tú fuiste un accidente?

Hyukjae se atraganta con su leche con chocolate, el líquido brota de su nariz cómicamente. Tose violentamente y Heechul lo golpea con fuerza en la espalda. —¡¿Qué?! —Hyukjae balbucea.

—¡Estoy bromeando! —Heechul se ríe—. Es solo que naciste antes de la boda ceremonial de tus padres; ellos simplemente se declararon casados y te hicieron. Tu padre era un trabajador temporal, por lo que tuvo que moverse mucho. Tu mamá se quedó aquí para criarte.

Hyukjae pone los ojos en blanco. —¿Cómo es que nunca me lo dijeron?

—Porque no importa. Te querían mucho, de todos modos.

Otro golpe interrumpe la conversación y la puerta se abre, revelando a Donghae, con dos tazas humeantes en sus manos.

Hyukjae sonríe, mientras Donghae se detiene, luciendo como un ciervo atrapado en una trampa.

—Habitación equivocada —dice Donghae como excusa—. Lo siento.

Heechul agarra la taza que está en la mano de Hyukjae y pone los ojos en blanco. —Si lo hubiera sabido, no habría hecho este esfuerzo extra, tengo cosas que hacer, Hyukjae.

Hyukjae se ríe y se levanta de su mecedora. —Voy a ir tras él.

Heechul enarca una ceja, pero elige no comentar.

Hyukjae se encoge de hombros y luego sale de la habitación para alcanzar a Donghae, que ahora se apresura hacia los escalones.

—Oye —llama Hyukjae.

Donghae se gira y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. —Yo, eh, ¿pensé que te gustaría chocolate caliente? Leeteuk me dijo que te gusta el chocolate caliente cuando está lloviendo y vi que...

Hyukjae toma suavemente una de las tazas de la mano de Donghae. —Gracias.

Donghae mira boquiabierto a Hyukjae un poco más, y luego salió de su estupor. _Contrólate, Donghae._

Hyukjae hace un gesto hacia las escaleras. —¿Quieres ir a sentarte en uno de los salones?

—¿No estarían los otros allí?

Hyukjae sonríe. —Puedo decirles que se vayan.

Donghae pone los ojos en blanco. —Eso es rudo.

Hyukjae se ríe. —¡Mira quién está hablando! ¡Hablas mal de mucha gente frente a sus caras, eso es más grosero!

—¡Pero eres un niño! ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera como adulto!

—¡Prácticamente soy dueño de esta casa! ¡Y soy casi un adulto!

—Dile eso al espejo.

—¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido? —Hyukjae sonríe, arqueando las cejas con descaro.

—Estaba siendo sarcástico —responde Donghae.

—En serio, difícil, ¿Lee Donghae conoce el sarcasmo? —Hyukjae se burla.

Donghae no pudo evitar reírse de todo lo que dijo Hyukjae, a pesar de que las palabras estaban destinadas a burlarse de él. No solía gustarle ser retado por sus tonterías, pero con Hyukjae, es más fácil aceptarlo. Tal vez porque lo hace de manera cariñosa y siempre pone una sonrisa en su rostro. Le resulta difícil enojarse con él.

 _Lo que digo no tiene sentido,_ piensa Donghae para sí mismo.

Sigue a Hyukjae por los escalones y, a medida que descienden, pueden escuchar a los hombres en la cocina o en una de las salas de estar, riendo y parloteando. Algunos están ayudando a limpiar la casa, o algunos decidieron simplemente recuperar el sueño o aprender. Hyukjae lo lleva a uno de los salones que están en el frente de la casa, donde solo unos pocos ocupan los sofás decorados con rosas y sus tallos espinosos. Hyukjae se sienta junto a uno de los sofás cerca de las grandes ventanas, que ofrece una amplia vista de la tierra de Heechul.

Desde aquí, pueden ver el granero y los establos, los campos de fresas y otros campos de cultivo, y también las pequeñas vallas que bordean la tierra.

Habría sido una vista pacífica, si no fuera por la lluvia.

Hyukjae toma un sorbo del chocolate caliente que hizo Donghae, sus ojos nunca dejan el rostro del hombre mayor.

La mirada de Donghae arde más que la forma en que el líquido caliente puede quemarlo. Es como si estuviera tratando de decir mil frases, pero solo nadan en la superficie con una o dos palabras contundentes. Hyukjae quiere que diga lo que piensa, pero hay algo maravilloso en su silenciosa presencia. Es como tener un paraguas bajo la lluvia. Sabes que te mojarás de todos modos, pero estás seguro pase lo que pase.

Le está haciendo cambiar de opinión sobre la lluvia.

—Entonces, una vez que haya terminado tu trabajo aquí, ¿a dónde te dirige después? —Hyukjae pregunta, poniendo su taza en su muslo.

Donghae finalmente pudo apartar su mirada y dirige sus ojos hacia afuera. —Tengo un empleador que me llevará a la ciudad. Están dispuestos a tenerme durante el invierno.

Hyukjae muerde el interior de una de sus mejillas, pensando. —Eso es bueno. No hay nada aquí para ti en invierno de todos modos.

Donghae entrecierra los ojos. Nuevamente, parece que Hyukjae está tratando de decirle algo más. El más joven habla mucho que esconde el significado de sus palabras. Pensándolo bien, Hyukjae se esconde mucho de él. —Probablemente podría quedarme hasta principios del otoño, ya sabes, para la boda de Sungmin.

—Sí, para la boda de Sungmin...

Donghae empuja a Hyukjae en su lugar. Está tentado a acostarlo contra el sofá, tocarle la cara y finalmente, tal vez...

Hyukjae se endereza en su asiento cuando el mundo entero se quejó y el cielo se oscureció en un segundo. Aprieta los dientes, sus ojos se mueven nerviosamente. Mientras el cielo parecía tener una batalla furiosa de armas y bombas, y mientras el mundo alternaba en luz y oscuridad, Donghae se acerca para tomar la pálida mano de Hyukjae. Pasa suavemente su pulgar, su piel callosa contra la suave.

El gesto hace que Hyukjae se pregunte si tomarse de la mano es lo lejos que van a llegar.

Hyukjae aprieta la mano de Donghae. Está bien con eso.

* * *

—No, no, no —murmura Hyukjae en pánico.

La tormenta arrecia, y Hyukjae había ido a los establos para ver cómo estaban los caballos. Mientras se dirigía hacia Sandy, se da cuenta de que ella no estaba allí en absoluto. Camina frenéticamente a pesar de que sabe que Sandy no estará cerca de él. Un sollozo se atora en su garganta y su corazón cae hasta su estómago.

—¿Hyuk? —escucha que Donghae lo llama suavemente. La lluvia suena violentamente.

Hyukjae no pudo evitar estallar en lágrimas e inmediatamente sintió a Donghae envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

—Oye, oye, oye —murmura Donghae contra su cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa?

Hyukjae agarra los costados de Donghae, sin abrazarlo todavía. —¡Sandy, se ha ido! —llora. La mano de Donghae subió a la parte posterior de su cabeza, y Hyukjae enterró su rostro en el pecho de Donghae.

—La encontraremos —consuela Donghae—. No pudo haber ido muy lejos —le da una palmada en la espalda a Hyukjae y luego lo suelta, por miedo a hacer demasiado.

—Voy a preparar los caballos —declara Hyukjae, esnifando un poco.

Donghae mira la tormenta. —No creo que debas ir. Está lloviendo muy fuerte.

Hyukjae mira a Donghae. —Ella es mi caballo. Me voy.

Donghae se lame los labios. —Es peligroso.

—Me voy —afirma Hyukjae.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, enfrentándose. Como de costumbre, Donghae pierde.

—Bien —dice Donghae.

Hyukjae le da una mirada más a la cara de Donghae, y luego se da la vuelta para agarrar las sillas y las riendas. —Nunca me digas qué hacer.

Donghae suspira con cansancio, tratando de pensar cuándo permitió que el más joven tuviera tanto control sobre él que lo calla inconscientemente. —Entendido.

* * *

Mientras la lluvia los golpea continuamente, Donghae sigue al obstinado Hyukjae, que está llamando desesperadamente a su caballo. Aplaude a Hyukjae por ser terco y por estar decidido a encontrar a su caballo, y también se siente muy orgulloso de él por hacer frente a su decisión. Cuanto más tiempo pasa Donghae con Hyukjae, más se ve obligado a seguir su ejemplo y se siente aliviado por alguna razón. Incluso si Hyukjae los lleva al peligro, a Donghae no le importaría estar a su lado. Ha sido un hombre errante, siempre moviéndose de un lugar a otro sin apegarse a nada, y por eso, siempre se sintió tan solo y sin rumbo.

Con Hyukjae, sin embargo...

Donghae mira los cielos. No da ninguna señal de ceder, y aunque está totalmente a favor del liderazgo de Hyukjae, se volverá peligroso. No sabe mucho sobre la distribución del terreno, pero no tiene muchos árboles con raíces profundas. Si el suelo se satura lo suficiente, puede ocurrir una inundación repentina.

—Hyukjae —grita Donghae.

Hyukjae lo ignora y continúa.

—¡Hyuk, se va a poner peligroso! ¡Estoy seguro de que volverá!

El caballo de Hyukjae de repente se encabritó hacia atrás y un rayo brilló ante sus ojos. El camino frente a ellos está oscurecido por tierra, árboles y agua corriendo.

—¡Joder! —Hyukjae maldijo. Tira de las riendas de su caballo para estabilizarlo y, afortunadamente, logra escapar—. ¡Regresa!

Hyukjae pasa corriendo junto a él, y Donghae lo sigue. El suelo debajo de ellos es suave y acuoso, y Hyukjae siente que su caballo se va a resbalar en cualquier momento. La lluvia frente a él hace que sea difícil ver, por lo que los dos regresan a la tierra de Heechul a ciegas.

Cuando regresan a los establos, Hyukjae se baja del caballo en el que estaba y se desploma en el suelo, cansado y mojado, y todo tipo de malestar.

—¡Odio la lluvia! —exclama. Resiste las ganas de llorar.

Donghae mira a Hyukjae con un sentimiento pesado que se instala en su corazón, porque quiere animarlo sin importar qué, siempre era Hyukjae poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro y él ni siquiera podía hacer lo mismo. La mera visión de él derrumbándose es suficiente para hacer que se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas. Donghae da un paso más hacia él, demasiado cansado para luchar contra la pequeña voz dentro de él de que no debería hacer esto, que está mal y que es más joven... que el mismo Donghae tiene una vida agotadora.

Pero es una voz pequeña y está demasiado cansado.

Se agacha frente a Hyukjae, y lentamente lo pone de pie, luego envuelve completamente a Hyukjae con sus brazos. Siente un suspiro de paz salir de su boca cuando los brazos de Hyukjae alrededor de su torso se tensaron. Hyukjae encaja perfectamente en sus brazos, a pesar de sus alturas similares. Con Hyukjae enterrando su rostro en su cuello, siente la tentación de levantar su rostro hacia él, pero solo pensar en hacerlo lo hace sonrojar y hace que se sienta mareado, como si hubiera tomado demasiado café.

—Es un regalo de mi padre —murmura Hyukjae—. Ya los perdí, no puedo perderla a ella también. No puedo perder a nadie, estoy cansado, Donghae.

Donghae inclina su cabeza sobre la de Hyukjae. —Realmente no estás perdiendo a nadie. Siempre están en tus recuerdos, en tu corazón. El hecho de que no puedas verlos o sentirlos no significa que te hayan dejado.

Hyukjae pone los ojos en blanco, pero no tiene malicia. —Por qué eres tan blando...

Donghae se ríe, y Hyukjae descubre la forma en que hace que su pecho retumbe es agradable.

—Lo digo en serio, Hyukjae.

—Sí, sí, cállate.

* * *

Hyukjae lleva una vela al porche, mientras Donghae se sienta en uno de los escalones, rasgueando suavemente su guitarra. Afortunadamente, la lluvia había cesado y la noche huele a neblina fresca. La humedad en el aire se ha ido, y Hyukjae inhala profundamente para aspirar el olor de la lluvia. Hyukjae mira al cielo oscuro, sin adornos con sus luces habituales, y luego a los anchos hombros de Donghae que parecen hundirse en diagonal. Toma un fósforo y enciende la vela, una especie de ofrenda al cielo, para darle luz otra vez y que Hyukjae pueda pedir un deseo.

Coloca la vela encendida junto a la barandilla del porche, y luego se sienta junto a Donghae, con un ligero ceño fruncido en su frente.

—Lo siento —dice Hyukjae.

Donghae sonríe. —¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes... antes...

—Nah —dice Donghae—. No te disculpes por eso. No te disculpes por ser tú mismo. ¿No acordamos mantenerlo real?

Hyukjae sonríe suavemente. —Para ser un hombre realmente de un pensamiento único, seguro que sabes qué decir en el momento adecuado.

Donghae se inclina, mirándolo con incredulidad. —¿Me acabas de llamar tonto?

—¡Eres tonto!

Donghae frunce el ceño y juguetonamente empuja a Hyukjae, quien lo empuja hacia atrás. Fuerte.

—¡Oye, no te empujé fuerte!

—Lo siento, me empujas, yo empujo el doble de fuerte.

Donghae se ríe, divertido. Quiere decir algo que corresponda al momento, pero tiene miedo de decir algo incorrecto, o peor aún, decir lo más honesto que se le ha pasado por la cabeza.

—¿Crees que volverá? —dice Hyukjae en voz baja—. Pobre dulzura, debe haberle tenido miedo a la tormenta.

Donghae estudia la línea afilada de su mandíbula. —Por supuesto que lo hará. Todos deben volver a casa en algún momento.

Hyukjae levanta una ceja, bromeando. —Cuánto cobrarás por esta fortuna, oh genial, sabio...

—Cállate, eres tan molesto.

—Eres más molesto.

—Bueno, eres el más molesto.

—Eres el rey de ser molesto.

—Eres el dios de ser molesto.

—Hay que serlo para reconocerlo.

Donghae lo empuja en el hombro. Hyukjae cae del otro lado, pero se vuelve a levantar inmediatamente y derriba a Donghae, sus dedos agarrando el cuello de su camisa.

—Mire, que está desgastada y susceptible a desgarro —advierte Donghae, sus gruesos dedos se ciernen sobre los delgados de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae solo le da el fantasma de una sonrisa. —Oh, cierra la boca.

Los dos lucharon uno contra el otro, juguetonamente tratando de forcejear entre sí. Hyukjae suelta una risa ahogada mientras logra voltear a Donghae de espaldas nuevamente. Sus antebrazos ahora descansan sobre su pecho y sus rostros están cerca del otro.

—De hecho, puedo rasgarte la camisa —bromea Hyukjae.

—¿La vas a reemplazar?

—Podría. ¿No estás ya trabajando para eso? Lo pagaré con tu paga.

Donghae pone los ojos en blanco y deja que una mano se mueva hacia un lado de la cabeza de Hyukjae. —Supongo que la vida no puede ser justa en ningún lado.

Hyukjae se ríe y, al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encuentran, rueda y aterriza junto a Donghae. —Supongo que si, demasiado.

Donghae contiene la respiración mientras alcanza los dedos de Hyukjae, pero Hyukjae se vuelve hacia él, sus rostros más cerca que nunca.

—Cántame algo nuevo —susurra Hyukjae. Apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Donghae y se acerca hasta que puede sentir su cuerpo cálido.

La piel de Donghae hormigueó por la proximidad, pero no había nada mejor con lo que compararlo.

Donghae comienza a tararear, y cuando finalmente llegó a algunas palabras, Hyukjae se quedó dormido y Donghae se quedó quieto, por temor a perturbar la magia que los cubría en este momento.

—Eres tan hermoso, Hyukjae —susurra Donghae—. Olvidé decírtelo porque cada vez me dejas sin aliento.

El cielo tranquilo especula, el único testigo de la confesión de Donghae. Donghae deja que el silencio lo domine, y siente que sus ojos se vuelven más pesados hasta que apenas puede recordar si en realidad está parpadeando o durmiendo, pero luego escucha la suave voz de Hyukjae.

O tal vez fue un sueño.

_Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti... Lee Donghae..._


	6. Chapter 6

Hyukjae aparece a menudo como él mismo fuera de la casa, e incluso por la mañana. A veces se vestirá como _ella_ para mantener las apariencias, pero a medida que avanza el mes de junio, Donghae lo ve con más frecuencia. Por supuesto, también tuvo que evitarlo a veces porque nunca hace ningún trabajo cuando aparece de la nada y bromea con él. Hyukjae también le presta más atención, le guarda un pedazo extra de pan o carne y le sirve su bebida por la noche.

A veces, cuando se emborracha, Hyukjae es quien lo ayuda a ir a su habitación.

Afortunadamente, no era un borracho hablador, pero desafortunadamente para Hyukjae, no podía controlar su impulso de tocarlo. Agarraría el brazo de Hyukjae e incluso obtendría la confianza para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Presionaba su rostro contra el suave cuello de Hyukjae que huele a sol y hierba, y se reía tontamente.

Hyukjae lo empujaba de regreso a su cama y lo regañaba, pero Donghae encuentra su expresión de enojo muy linda en él.

—Vamos, Donghae, detente —protesta Hyukjae, mientras Donghae entierra la cara en su estómago. Y Hyukjae tiene cosquillas en el estómago. Resiste el impulso de echarse a reír.

Los hombres que están usando la misma habitación que Donghae están comenzando a entrar y se ríen del espectáculo que tienen ante ellos.

—¡Realmente no puede aguantar el alcohol! —uno de ellos dice.

Hyukjae suspira con cansancio. —Desafortunadamente —Donghae tira de él, empujándolo hacia la cama. Hyukjae entra en pánico ante esto, y se desenreda fuera del agarre de Donghae.

—¡No! —Donghae exclama infantilmente, con la cara roja.

Hyukjae lo empuja hacia la cama, y Donghae se queda ahí así, riendo.

—Dime, ¿dónde está tu hermana? —pregunta uno de los hombres a la izquierda de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae lo mira, un poco molesto. —Por ahí.

—Dile que la extrañamos —dice, frotándose la cara con una toalla limpia.

—Sí, extrañamos ver su cara bonita —suspira otro—. Es una belleza, de verdad. Si tuviera los medios, la tendría como mi esposa.

—Habla por ti, a ella no le gustaría tu cara apestosa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes una oportunidad con ella?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que incluso te mirará?

—Bueno, maldita sea, ¿también te gusta? Apuesto a que ya está acostándose por ahí, por eso no la hemos visto.

—¡Sí! ¡Ya tiene muchas opciones!

—¡Cállate, su hermano está aquí!

—¡Estoy seguro de que necesita saberlo! Si ella realmente está acostándose, entonces sus posibilidades de casarse serán escasas. Nadie quiere una puta por esposa.

Hyukjae aprieta un puño, listo para perder la cabeza, para aprehender a estos hombres críticos, pero una voz sorprendente profunda calma su ira.

—Cállate —gruñe Donghae.

La cabeza de Hyukjae inmediatamente mira a Donghae con sorpresa.

El hombre intenta incorporarse, pero luego se da por vencido porque se siente demasiado mareado.

Alguien se ríe. —Ahora que lo pienso... hemos escuchado que ella te favorece, Donghae. ¿Es contigo con quien se está acostando?

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre follar? —grita Hyukjae. Esta conversación se está extralimitando. Él aprieta el puño. Si podía golpear a cualquiera, ahora sería el mejor momento.

—Tienes que tener cuidado, Donghae —advierte alguien—. Cuando te vayas, probablemente tomará a otro hombre.

—Sí, tu corazón se romperá.

Hyukjae pone los ojos en blanco y sale de la habitación. Hombres estúpidos.

* * *

Hyukjae evita a Donghae en el desayuno y va directamente a los establos. Su caballo sigue desaparecido, y eso es solo una cosa más para agregar a los abrumadores sentimientos que su corazón ha estado cargando durante los últimos días. Quizás se buscó esto a sí mismo. Fue divertido jugar con Donghae al principio porque siempre parecía muy serio. Sin mencionar que Donghae estaba enamorado de _ella_. Sin embargo, ya no son juegos, terminó deseando a Donghae como algo más que un amigo. Hyukjae ya sabe que Donghae tiene un buen corazón, que no solo sería amigo de él por algún motivo retorcido, pero no puede evitar sentirse inseguro cuando la mayoría de los hombres con los que Donghae ha estado parecen pensar que las mujeres son simplemente para su disfrute.

Y ni siquiera es una. Solo la imagen que les retrata nubla sus sentidos.

Ha tenido suerte de que nadie se haya atrevido a tocarlo mientras usa su personalidad diurna, pero podría ser cualquier día que se encuentre en una posición vulnerable.

Hyukjae toma un mechón de su peluca de cabello castaño oscuro y lo alisa. Vestir de chica era divertido al principio, cuando él y su madre lo hacían juntos. Su madre sabía mucho sobre moda y maquillaje, y como Hyukjae era un chico tímido, se convirtió en su mejor amiga. Ella probó nuevas apariencia en él, y Hyukjae estaría tan entusiasmado con eso. Ganó su confianza a través de esto. Su madre nunca lo obligó a actuar como un niño, lo alentó a que él podía ser lo que quisiera.

Ahora que sus padres se han ido, esta parte de él parece más una carga. Quiere deshacerse de _ella_ , pero no pudo porque sabe que a los hombres les gusta mucho y eso beneficia a su familia. Cuando va al pueblo, la gente acude en masa a _ella_ , porque es hermosa, y porque los productos que hizo el propio Hyukjae son mucho más atractivos con una chica que con un hombre.

Pensándolo bien, ¿no vino Donghae aquí solo para verla?

Hyukjae apoya la cabeza en la pared que bordea el establo de Sandy. Afuera, podía escuchar a los hombres trabajando.

—Hola —saluda Donghae, entrando en los establos.

Hyukjae mira hacia arriba cuando escucha su presencia, y su rostro se ilumina de felicidad.

Junto a Donghae, está su caballo, segura y sana.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —grita Hyukjae.

Donghae sonríe, sudoroso y mugriento, y todavía con un poco de resaca, pero vale la pena todo el esfuerzo para ver a Hyukjae sonreír así.

Hyukjae se lanza directamente hacia Donghae y le echa los brazos al cuello para abrazarlo. Donghae gira la cabeza levemente para mirar a Hyukjae con asombro, y luego envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura de la que no podía tener suficiente.

—Oh, Dios mío, gracias —grita Hyukjae, abrazando fuertemente a Donghae—. ¡Gracias, gracias!

—¡No puedo respirar! —Donghae jadea.

Hyukjae se aleja de inmediato, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Donghae con asombro. —¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! —luego se vuelve hacia Sandy—. ¡Chica mala! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Hyukjae abraza a su caballo, pero luego abraza a Donghae nuevamente.

Pero luego, recuerda lo que pasó anoche en la habitación de Donghae. Deja ir a Donghae y lo golpea en el hombro. Fuerte.

Donghae gime y se dobla, sosteniendo su hombro. —¿Que demonios? —él grita.

—¿Tú dijiste algo sobre mí anoche? —grita Hyukjae.

Donghae hace una mueca y se atreve a encontrar los ojos feroces de Hyukjae. —¿Qué?

—Dije, ¿tú dijiste...?

—¡Escuché lo que dijiste, pero no sé a qué te refieres! — Donghae interrumpe rápidamente.

Hyukjae pisa los dedos de los pies de Donghae.

—¡Ow! ¡Hyukjae! —Donghae protesta.

—¡Tú y los hombres hablan!

—¿Qué? —Donghae se queja.

Hyukjae coloca una mano en su cadera. —Si hablas obscenidades de mí, te romperé el brazo.

—¡Te juro que no! ¡No digo nada!

Hyukjae asiente, aceptando esto por ahora, porque había visto cómo reaccionó Donghae anoche. —Bueno.

Donghae lo mira con recelo. —¿Bueno?

—Sí. Bueno. Confío en ti.

Donghae ve el ceño levemente fruncido en el rostro de Hyukjae, y sabe que algo está molestando a Hyukjae, pero no pregunta porque siente que Hyukjae solo dirá algo más. Hyukjae no es el tipo de persona que dice algo de inmediato, se toma su tiempo para reunir sus palabras. Entonces Donghae espera el momento adecuado, aunque ha estado esperando todo tipo de cosas. Como un cachorro que encuentra un dueño, sigue teniendo esperanzas en una recompensa.

—¿Quieres ir al pueblo? —pregunta Hyukjae—. Quiero decir, sé que estás trabajando y todo, y la asistencia es importante...

—Iré al pueblo contigo —dice Donghae.

—¿De verdad? —Hyukjae estudia el rostro de Donghae y su sinceridad es clara como siempre—. Le diré a Heechul que estás conmigo. Necesito comprar algunas cosas.

—¿Nos vemos aquí en un rato?

Hyukjae sonríe. —Bueno.

* * *

Donghae todavía está muy sorprendido de encontrar el pueblo en auge. No estaban cerca de grandes ciudades o incluso del mar, pero este pueblo tiene mucho éxito. La gente se viste de importaciones de otros países, y hay un tren que pasa por el pueblo. Los negocios están abiertos y la gente se acerca a ellos, y Donghae tiene la idea de que si ya no hay nada para él, tal vez pueda encontrar trabajo aquí y estar más cerca de Hyukjae. Mira al más joven a su lado, su sombrero de ala ancha cubriendo su pequeño rostro del sol. Mientras caminan y esquivan a la gente, Donghae siente que sus dedos largos y delgados se entrelazan con los suyos, y sonríe como si acabara de ganar un juego de cartas.

—¿Qué estamos comprando?

—Ropa, materiales de costura, tal vez periódicos para ver qué está pasando en el mundo —dice Hyukjae. Se ajusta el sombrero sobre la cara.

Donghae se inclina más cerca. —¿Realmente no lo sabes verdad? —bromea. Él piensa que Hyukjae pidiéndole que venga al pueblo sin traer nada con él es solo otra forma de pasar tiempo juntos, pero también tiene miedo de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Hyukjae se inclina y le da una mirada molesta. —La futura esposa de Sungmin llegará pronto, yo estoy a cargo de asegurarme de que esté cómoda.

Donghae sonríe. —Está bien, princesa. Estoy a tu servicio.

—Si me llamas princesa de nuevo, realmente te romperé el brazo.

—¿Con esos débiles brazos de palo? —Donghae bromea de nuevo.

Hyukjae agarra su mano y de repente, tuerce el brazo de Donghae detrás de su espalda.

—¡AY! —Donghae grita. Los transeúntes comienzan a mirarlos.

—Dios mío, ¿qué te pasa? —Hyukjae sisea.

Donghae entrecierra los ojos por el dolor. —¡Ay, ay, déjame ir!

—Hm, ¿el fuerte y rudo Lee Donghae está sufriendo? —Hyukjae dice en un tono bajo y sádico.

Donghae intenta equilibrar su respiración. —¿Porque te gusta esto? —lloriquea.

—¿Eunja?

Hyukjae se endereza y se da la vuelta para encontrar a Choi Siwon detrás de ellos, con su traje de caballero a medida y sus hermosos hoyuelos. Deja ir a Donghae, quien se tambalea hacia adelante, pero inmediatamente recupera el equilibrio.

Los ojos de Siwon se dirigen a Donghae, pero los quita casi de inmediato. —Madre me dijo que estás comprometida...

Hyukjae casi se ríe de este malentendido, pero Donghae da un paso adelante. —Ella lo está.

Los ojos de Siwon se abren. —Supongo que eres tú.

Hyukjae mira a Donghae, divertido por cómo está reaccionando.

Donghae traga un bulto y su imprudente yo espeta lo primero que le viene a la mente. —Si.

Siwon suspira y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. —Bueno, no podría esperar más de una chica huérfana.

Donghae se eriza. No le importa si Siwon y su familia son bien conocidos en este pueblo y que son asquerosamente ricos. Nadie habla mal de Hyukjae. Camina hacia adelante y lo agarra por el cuello. Aunque Siwon probablemente era una cabeza más alto que él y más joven, tira al hombre hacia abajo y lo mira a los ojos.

—No hables así de ella.

—¿O que? —los ojos de Siwon se desvían hacia un lado, donde un grupo de hombres ya están en alerta. Estaban sentados y ocupándose de sus propios asuntos hace unos segundos.

La mente de Donghae entra en modo de alerta. Esto no es normal. Ahora comprende por qué el pueblo está en auge en un país sumido en la depresión. Lo está haciendo mejor que una ciudad, y Donghae ha visto lugares que están divididos por territorios, plagados de pandilleros.

—Simplemente no —gruñe Donghae, y empuja a Siwon hacia atrás.

Hyukjae intenta ocultar la sonrisa que está a punto de aparecer en sus rasgos, luchando contra la extensión de sus labios en una curva. Su corazón da un salto cuando Donghae se da la vuelta y le agarra la mano. Se alejan a toda prisa y cuando se pierden de vista, Hyukjae empuja a Donghae hacia un callejón y aprieta su cuerpo más cerca de él. La espalda de Donghae se encuentra con una pared de ladrillos. No tiene adónde ir.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Donghae susurra en un tono apresurado.

Hyukjae cubre los ojos de Donghae con su mano, sabiendo que su intensa mirada le haría temblar sus rodillas.

—¿Hyukjae? —Donghae llama nerviosamente.

—Shh —dice Hyukjae en voz baja, y se inclina hacia adelante para besar a Donghae en los labios, tomándose su tiempo. Presiona sus labios sobre los de Donghae experimentalmente, retrocediendo ocasionalmente para examinarlos.

—Hyukjae —murmura Donghae, con una mano en su cintura. Aprieta la parte de piel debajo de la palma de su mano y suspira cuando Hyukjae lo besa de nuevo. Cada beso hace que su piel se caliente, y no quiere nada más que empujar a Hyukjae hacia la otra pared y encantarlo con besos, pero al mismo tiempo, quiere deslizarse hasta el suelo e hiperventilar.

Cuando ya no siente los labios de Hyukjae, alza su mano para apartar lentamente la mano de Hyukjae de sus ojos. Ve al joven angustiado y Donghae sucumbe. Todo sobre él, incluso cuando está enojado o llorando, cuando está enfurruñado o molesto, todavía lo encuentra hermoso. Lo encuentra hermoso cuando sus cejas se arquean a su manera mandona, cuando su mandíbula se endurece porque es terco.

Y está cansado, tan cansado de reprimirse. Cuanto más trata de poner un límite a sus sentimientos, termina ahogándose en eso, y lo inunda, más fuerte que nunca.

—Eres menor de edad, lo sabes —bromea Donghae para aliviar la sofocante sensación que se apodera de él.

Hyukjae pone los ojos en blanco. —Por favor. Estamos separados por unos pocos años.

Donghae se ríe y acerca a Hyukjae a su cuerpo. —Todavía.

Hyukjae hace pucheros y Donghae casi lo besa.

—Cuando dijiste que soy hermoso, ¿fue para mí o para _ella_? —pregunta Hyukjae, apartando los ojos.

—Todo de ti —responde Donghae, casi sin aliento. ¿Por qué de repente se puso tan asmático?—. Tú, ella, cuando te ríes, cuando me regañas... siempre eres hermoso.

Hyukjae se ríe en voz baja.

—Realmente no estoy bromeando —dijo Donghae y finalmente, se inclinó hacia adelante para capturar la boca de Hyukjae con la suya. Sus manos suben a su cuello, sosteniéndolo allí, y luego enmarcando su rostro. Le roba el aliento a Hyukjae, una especie de venganza por dejarlo tan estupefacto ante él.

* * *

Las últimas noches en el porche delantero se pasan besando, con cigarras y grillos de fondo. Las luces de la casa están oscuras, lo que indica que sus ocupantes están durmiendo. Una lechuza ululaba ocasionalmente, mientras Hyukjae se presionaba al ras contra el torso de Donghae, tentado a vagar por ese cuerpo musculoso, pero no lo hace. De todos modos, todavía no.

—Deberíamos irnos —susurra Hyukjae contra la boca abierta y caliente de Donghae.

—Hmm, no —Donghae se queja levemente.

—Tus compañeros de cuarto ya piensan que me estás follando, no añadas a su ilusión de que te tengo en mi cama —dijo Hyukjae sin rodeos—. Ve a dormir.

—Está bien —dice Donghae, y cierra los ojos justo en frente de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae golpea ligeramente la mejilla de Donghae. —Aquí no, idiota. En nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Donghae abre un ojo y sonríe descaradamente. —De verdad, me sorprende que no te avergüence que la gente hable mal de ti.

Hyukjae presiona sus dedos ligeramente contra el estómago de Donghae y lo deja descansar. —¿Por qué? ¿Las palabras habladas no se convertirán en profecía? —él sonríe.

Donghae se aleja de Hyukjae y se sienta. —Está bien, chico. No nos dejemos llevar.

Hyukjae se encoge de hombros. —Poniéndome en mi lugar, ¿eh? ¿No eras tú quien no quería volver?

—Podemos besarnos —dice Donghae en el mismo tono que había usado cuando le dijo a Hyukjae que podían ser amigos. En este momento, puede decir que Hyukjae se divierte ahora.

El más joven solo se ríe y se sienta también. —Vamos, acompáñame a mi habitación.

—Sí, mi princesa.

Hyukjae le da un codazo a Donghae cuando se para detrás de él. —No olvides que puedo romperte el brazo.

—Sí, sí. Te encanta infligirme dolor, mocoso sádico.

—Probablemente —Hyukjae se ríe—. Eres tan fácil de provocar.

Donghae se ríe y sigue a Hyukjae hasta el tercer piso y hasta la puerta que se abrirá a la habitación de Hyukjae.

—Aquí es donde nos damos un beso de buenas noches —le dice Donghae a Hyukjae, sus ojos sonrientes. Se acerca para abrir la puerta del dormitorio de Hyukjae.

—O donde te empujo hacia adentro para que podamos continuar con ese beso —sugiere Hyukjae, inclinándose hacia adelante porque sabe que Donghae es tentado fácilmente por él.

Donghae pone los ojos en blanco. —Bueno, no importa. Buenas noches.

Hyukjae cierra los ojos, esperando un beso, pero es recibido por aire. Echa un vistazo y ve a Donghae alejarse.

—Cuida tu espalda, Lee Donghae —llama Hyukjae—. Me vengaré de ti.

A pesar de la indiferencia que Donghae muestra con éxito, su corazón late rápidamente dentro de su pecho. No puede creer que fue capaz de resistir esos labios hinchados, pero sabe que si no lo hiciera, incluso podría ceder ante Hyukjae; estará dispuesto a ser empujado en ese dormitorio.

Hyukjae cierra la puerta y apoya la espalda. Cierra los ojos emocionado, y sus dedos suben a su boca, donde Donghae había presionado sus besos hormigueantes que lo dejaron mareado.

Tal vez su venganza por Donghae por no darle un beso de buenas noches puede implicar no besarlo mañana en absoluto. Aunque también puede hacer que lo anhele, Hyukjae es un hombre paciente, y las cosas buenas siempre vienen para aquellos que esperan.

Hyukjae se ríe y se sumerge en su cama. Mira al techo, sus pensamientos se llenan solo de Donghae. Donghae le había dicho que era hermoso, no por nada materialista, sino porque era él mismo. Otras personas habían ido y venido, pero nadie se molestó realmente en conocerlo y ver a través de él. Donghae fue el único que hizo un esfuerzo, que tuvo el corazón para superar sus suposiciones.

Los ojos de Hyukjae se cierran, pero no puede sentir la piel de Donghae sobre él. Su cuerpo se calienta y se queda con el deseo de ser abrazado por Donghae.

—Oh —susurra Hyukjae, riendo un poco. Se va a dormir imaginando los fuertes y bronceados brazos de Donghae a su alrededor.

Tal vez la semana que viene pueda conseguir que lo haga.


	7. Chapter 7

—¡Ella está aquí! —Hyukjae exclama un día de julio.

Sungmin corre hacia la ventana y sigue a Hyukjae colina abajo cuando ven carruajes que suben por el camino hacia la casa blanca en la cima de la colina. Hyukjae saluda con entusiasmo al pie de la colina, saltando arriba y abajo junto a Sungmin mientras esperan que lleguen los carruajes. Finalmente, el primer carruaje se detuvo y salió una mujer rubia.

—¡Saeun noona! —grita Hyukjae.

Sungmin corre hacia ella primero y la toma en sus brazos. Ella se ríe a carcajadas mientras abraza a su futuro esposo. —Yo también te extrañé —exclama.

Sungmin entierra la cara en su cuello, inhala su dulce perfume y luego besa su mejilla. —Ha pasado demasiado tiempo —dice, mirándola en sus brazos.

—Estoy aquí, ¿verdad? —sus ojos se curvaron con alegría.

Hyukjae espera su turno para abrazar a Saeun, y cuando lo hace, la abraza con fuerza. —¡¡Te extrañé!!

Saeun se ríe. —¡Veo que sigues siendo tan lindo!

Sungmin se burla.

Saeun lo ignora y le sonríe a Hyukjae con entusiasmo. —¡Nos compré vestidos nuevos para probárnoslos! ¡Y más productos de belleza, creo que te quedarán bien!

—¡Oh sí!

—¡Si, vamos!

Los dos suben la colina, dejando atrás a Sungmin con incredulidad.

—¡Yah! ¡Hyukjae! —Sungmin grita—. ¡Ella es mi prometida!

Hyukjae saca la lengua burlonamente.

* * *

—No te he visto en todo el día —dice Donghae mientras Hyukjae se deja caer a su lado en su mesa habitual con Shindong y Kangin en la cena.

Hyukjae sonríe misteriosamente. —Bueno, ¡Saeun noon-unnie finalmente llegó!

Donghae levanta una ceja y se ríe. Acaricia su cabeza y alborota la peluca pelirroja que Hyukjae todavía luce. —Veo que finalmente saliste a cenar —comenta Donghae en código.

—Hermano está demasiado cansado —responde Hyukjae, entendiendo lo que decía Donghae.

Shindong se inclina sobre la mesa para dirigirse a Hyukjae. —Entonces, ¿ustedes dos están juntos ahora?

Hyukjae se ríe y mira a Donghae, quien ahora se sonroja y juega con su comida como un niño.

—Supongo que puedes decirlo así —responde Hyukjae.

Shindong se inclina hacia atrás para estudiarlos a los dos. —¡Ustedes dos son tan lindos! —exclama—. ¡Felicidades!

Hyukjae siente que se sonroja, y debajo de la mesa, Donghae une sus dedos.

—¿Felicidades? —Kangin dice demasiado alto ya que no estaba escuchando la conversación, captando la atención de los otros hombres—. ¿Tendremos una boda doble este otoño?

—¿Qué? —Donghae jadea, hablando desesperadamente con los ojos para advertir a Kangin que se calle.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Kangin levanta su cerveza y la sostiene.

—¡No, no, hyung! —Donghae farfulla.

—Mi querido hermano —anuncia Kangin—. ¡Se va a casar! ¡Salud!

Los hombres levantaron sus vasos y vitorearon.

En este momento, Sungmin y Saeun entran al comedor, desconcertados por la repentina reacción emocionada de los hombres.

Donghae quiere enterrarse bajo tierra. —¡Uf, Kangin hyung! ¡Escuchaste mal!

Hyukjae se ríe. —Sí, no nos vamos a casar —dice con firmeza como si estuviera seguro de eso.

Donghae mira a Hyukjae, porque toda esta situación se está volviendo confusa. ¿Está el matrimonio incluso en su planes futuros? ¿Hyukjae querría casarse con él? ¿O alguien más? ¿Lo está considerando, a pesar de que es demasiado pronto para ellos? ¿Pueden incluso casarse?

—Es un malentendido —confirma Hyukjae.

Kangin se encoge. —Ah, lo siento. Me precipité.

—Está bien —dice Donghae, sintiéndose un poco confundido sobre por qué se siente un poco consternado.

Hyukjae mira a su alrededor y toma una cucharada de la comida de Donghae. —¿Puedo hacer esto?

Donghae vuelve su rostro hacia Hyukjae. —¿Qué?

Hyukjae hace un gesto hacia la cuchara y la levanta hacia la boca de Donghae.

—Está bien... —Donghae se inclina y abre la boca, pero Hyukjae se lleva la cucharada de comida a su boca.

Hyukjae mastica y tararea de satisfacción.

—¿En serio? —Donghae se queja.

Hyukjae abre la boca para reír, pero termina ahogándose con la comida.

Shindong los mira a los dos, un poco molesto. —¡Solo come apropiadamente! —él pone los ojos en blanco.

Donghae golpea la espalda de Hyukjae con preocupación y le entregó un vaso de agua. —Eso es lo que obtienes por ser ruin.

Hyukjae tose y finalmente se obliga a comer. —Cállate.

Donghae se ríe y abraza a Hyukjae por los hombros. —¡Eres tan adorable!

—Estoy tratando de comer aquí —interrumpe Shindong.

Hyukjae se inclina para besar a Donghae en la mejilla, sintiéndose demasiado mareado para preocuparse por los límites.

* * *

—¡Psst! ¡Donghae! —Hyukjae susurra con dureza por encima de los hombres que roncan—. ¡Donghae!

Donghae se revuelve en su sueño, inconsciente.

—¡Donghae! —Hyukjae llama, un poco más fuerte esta vez.

Donghae parpadea y abre los ojos y se apoya en el codo para ver quién lo llama, y encuentra a Hyukjae junto a la puerta.

—¡Ven! —Hyukjae sale y cierra la puerta, seguro de que Donghae lo seguirá.

Donghae balancea sus pies sobre su cama y levanta sus botas, luego camina de puntillas hacia la puerta. Mira detrás de él para asegurarse de que todos sigan durmiendo, y luego sale de la habitación y encuentra a Hyukjae justo afuera de la puerta.

—¿Qué? —Donghae susurra, mirando a su alrededor, sintiéndose paranoico. Su relación en ciernes no es exactamente un secreto, pero por alguna razón, todavía existe la sensación de que debería ser lo más discreto posible.

—Nada, me sentí solo —Hyukjae también susurra. Tira de la mano de Donghae y el mayor lo sigue sin luchar. De todos modos, tiene demasiado sueño—. Tengo una cama grande, ¿sabes?

Donghae sube al tercer piso y se encuentra dentro de la habitación de Hyukjae.

—Um, jaja, esto es vergonzoso —murmura Hyukjae.

Donghae deja sus botas y se sienta en la cama. No se va a quejar. Estará cerca de Hyukjae. —Ven —extiende un brazo.

Hyukjae se acerca a él sin más reservas y ambos caen juntos en la cama. —Me gusta que me sostengan, así que sostenme —exige Hyukjae.

Donghae se ríe, casi medio dormido. La cama de Hyukjae es muy cómoda en comparación con la cama pequeña que tiene abajo. Está muy feliz de complacer a Hyukjae con sus demandas. También es lo que desea.

Donghae se gira para que Hyukjae esté a su lado y lo toma en sus brazos. Deja que una mano baje hasta la pierna de Hyukjae y la engancha alrededor de su cintura. Hyukjae descansa su cabeza en su otro brazo, y se inclina más cerca, hasta que su cabeza descansa sobre la clavícula y el cuello de Donghae.

—Sabes, cuanto más te conozco, más veo que eres realmente exigente —comenta Donghae, y bosteza al final de la oración—. Pensé que eras tímido.

—¿No eres tímido también? —pregunta Hyukjae.

—¿Puedes explicarlo?

—Sí. No hablas con otras personas a menos que se acerquen a ti primero. Me doy cuenta de que eres muy reservado y prefieres trabajar solo. Sin embargo, también eres un poco infantil cuando te sientes cómodo. Como, ¿tus pensamientos son un poco... ingenuos?

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Donghae murmura roncamente. Su mano vaga hacia la parte superior del muslo de Hyukjae, que este último golpea.

—No ingenuo de una manera inocente. Más bien, aunque te esfuerzas tanto por no hacerte ilusiones, de alguna manera todavía lo haces, como si no pudieras evitarlo. No puedo imaginar lo que has pasado fuera de esta tierra, y no puedo entenderlo. Así que para que intentes atenuar esa fe que tienes, debe ser difícil.

Donghae traga. Parece que Hyukjae le había prestado más atención de la que el ojo puede ver.

—¿No puedes quedarte más tiempo? —Hyukjae finalmente aborda el verdadero problema. Lo dice con una voz tan baja que el corazón de Donghae palpita de tristeza.

—Regresaré el año que viene —dice Donghae para consolarlo.

—Sí, pero entonces...

—¿Pero entonces?

—...Te extrañaré —Hyukjae hace pucheros—. Ya te extraño ahora. Mucho más cuando ni siquiera puedo verte. ¿Cómo podemos hacer que funcione cuando apenas hemos empezado?

Donghae sonríe y juega con el cabello en la parte superior de la cabeza de Hyukjae. —Te escribiré. Te enviaré regalos.

—Bueno.

—No pienses en estas cosas todavía. Tienes que mantener abiertas tus opciones.

—¿En serio me estás diciendo que busque a alguien más cuando no estás aquí?

—Jaja. No. Creo que me volveré loco por los celos.

—Entonces, ¿qué Donghae?

—Me gusta que quieras que las cosas estén bien planificadas y que quieras que todos los detalles te sean revelados de inmediato. Sin embargo, la vida está llena de sorpresas. Así que primero trata de vivir el momento.

—Me doy cuenta que has pensado en muchas cosas.

—Sí. En realidad no soy un idiota.

Hyukjae se ríe, sintiéndose a gusto.

—¿Dame un beso de buenas noches? —Donghae bosteza.

Hyukjae mira hacia arriba y se acerca unos centímetros al rostro de Donghae. —¿Qué obtengo de esto?

—Es un beso, Hyuk. Tú también recibes un beso.

—Tengo un poco de sueño...

—Bésame —casi se queja Donghae.

Hyukjae se inclina hacia adelante para capturar los labios de Donghae, envolviéndolos con los suyos. Dirige el beso lentamente, y perezosamente traza el techo de la boca de Donghae y, finalmente, también chupa su lengua. Donghae gruñe por corresponder el beso, y abre la boca para dejar que Hyukjae entre más. Siente a Hyukjae empujarlo hacia su espalda, y sostiene su cintura mientras se sube encima de él. Sus manos van a los muslos de Hyukjae, subiendo y bajando, agarrándolos con fuerza. Puede distinguir la silueta de la sonrisa de Hyukjae en la oscuridad, lo que indica que tiene la intención de llevar esto más lejos.

Donghae se siente cauteloso, pero cuando Hyukjae se inclina hacia adelante nuevamente para besarlo, su razón se va por al carajo.

Hyukjae aprieta la entrepierna de Donghae, y el mayor toma aire.

—Hyukjae —susurra Donghae.

El más joven repite su acción, yendo más duro para sentir a Donghae mejor. Deja escapar un gemido ahogado, cuando Donghae levanta la cintura hacia él.

—Joder, joder, qué... —Donghae jadea cuando no podía hacer nada más que dejar que Hyukjae se complaciera con él. Su respiración se acelera, mientras el cuerpo de Hyukjae se mueve sobre él, y se frustra al sentir que se endurece. Quiere dormir, pero estaría condenado si se niega a Hyukjae.

Hyukjae exhala, estremeciéndose un poco, y luego mete las manos debajo de la camisa de Donghae, sintiendo el cuerpo tonificado que está debajo. El agarre de Donghae sobre sus muslos lo anima a ser más valiente, y conecta sus labios con Donghae.Lo dejad para ir hasta su cuello, deslizándose ligeramente hacia abajo hasta que encuentra la clavícula de Donghae y la muerde.

Donghae suscita un gemido, sintiéndose torturado debido a su moderación hacia él y Hyukjae poniendo deliciosamente sus manos y boca en los lugares correctos.

—¿Debería parar? —Hyukjae gruñe tímidamente.

—Maldito seas —Donghae gruñe suavemente—. Me engañaste...

—Deberías haberlo sabido mejor —responde Hyukjae.

—Notable.

Donghae se incorpora para sentarse y Hyukjae se desliza hasta su regazo. Suspira mientras sostiene las seductoras caderas de Hyukjae. Tiene miedo de ir demasiado lejos, pero también quiere mostrar cuánto le gusta Hyukjae. —¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —se inclina y susurra sobre los labios de Hyukjae. Cierra los ojos, como si eso calmara la rabiosa atracción que siente por él.

Hyukjae le da a Donghae un beso rápido e inocente en su barbilla y apoya su frente ahí. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Si?

—Te gustaba primero porque pensabas que era una chica.

—Hyuk... —Donghae protesta suavemente.

—Solo quiero saber cómo llegué a gustarte. A veces, realmente no puedo creer que seamos reales. Debes desear otras cosas en la vida...

Donghae analiza este pensamiento. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió que Hyukjae podría tener dudas sobre su relación, pero tal vez sea inevitable porque sí, todo comenzó porque realmente le gustaba como chica.

—Espero que no te guste solo porque crees que puedo ser agradable a tus ojos...

Donghae mueve su mano y la coloca en la mejilla de Hyukjae. Su pulgar roza su pómulo, y en la oscuridad, puede distinguir el contorno de la linda nariz de Hyukjae; el puente afilado y la forma en que se redondea en la punta. —Lo admito, me gustaste por tu apariencia, pero en ese entonces ni siquiera sabía tu nombre. Ahora, simplemente me gustas. ¿Eso es suficiente? Me gustas como tú.

—Soy un hombre —murmura Hyukjae.

—¿Y qué? Leeteuk y Heechul son hombres, pero eso no significa que no puedan amarse. Me entiendes, me prestas mucha atención y me cuidas. Eres el compañero que cualquiera podría necesitar.

—Ohh, entonces es porque soy necesario para ti, está bien.

Donghae suspira. —No, Hyukjae. No porque seas necesario para mí, sino porque haces un tiempo para mi de muchas maneras de las que puedo pedir. Cuando me despierto, eres la primera cara que espero ver con ansias en la mañana, y la última cara que quiero ver antes de dormir. Quiero tomar todo tu precioso tiempo, aunque sigo perdiendo el mío. Quiero estar cerca de ti, incluso si no puedo tomar tu mano —Donghae parpadea, sintiendo que su garganta se aprieta.

Hyukjae enmarca el rostro de Donghae con sus palmas y aprieta sus mejillas. —Sabía que no estaba equivocado contigo.

Donghae puede ver la sonrisa de Hyukjae en la oscuridad.

—Puedo ver a veces que piensas que eres tan duro, pero me gusta este lado de ti. Este sensible y reflexivo tú.

—¿Ves? Sacas lo mejor de mí.

—Me gustaría pensar que sí.

Donghae se recuesta lentamente y Hyukjae se desliza a su lado.

—¿Nos ocuparemos de tu problema? —Hyukjae arrastra las palabras, de repente presionando una mano contra el pene medio duro de Donghae. Lo frota a través de la tela, una sonrisa diabólica se dibuja en sus rasgos.

Donghae gime, mientras siente los hábiles dedos de Hyukjae pasar por debajo de su pantalón, como un fantasma sobre la piel sensible. —Solo déjalo.

—Oh no, no, no. Será doloroso para ti —Hyukjae se ríe—. No puedo permitir eso. Te estoy cuidando.

—Hyukjae.

—Vamos, viejo. ¿Pasas por tu vida manteniendo tus frustraciones reprimidas?

—Por supuesto que no... —sisea Donghae, mientras Hyukjae comienza a darle caricias.

—¿Oh? ¿Hubo noches en las que pensabas en mí y tuviste que recurrir a tu propia mano? ¿Entonces debo usar algo más?

Donghae gime y pone una mano en su boca mientras Hyukjae aumenta su velocidad. Lucha por mantenerse quieto, pero se encuentra empujando ansiosamente la mano de Hyukjae, plantando los talones en el colchón. Deja escapar un gemido ahogado, sus ojos se cierran con fuerza por el placer. Se ha hecho esto muchas veces a sí mismo, pero hay algo tentador en que Hyukjae controle su liberación. Está perdiendo la cabeza, su respiración sale entrecortada y solo piensa en la mano de Hyukjae llevándolo al éxtasis.

Se corre, sus puños apretando las sábanas debajo de él. Se siente mareado y no del todo allí, hasta que siente el reconfortante peso de Hyukjae a su lado, y piensa en qué más le puede pasar si deciden hacer más de esto.

* * *

Donghae se despierta antes que Hyukjae, sintiéndose inesperadamente rejuvenecido. Mira a su lado y ve a Hyukjae acurrucado para encajar en el espacio entre el brazo de Donghae y su cuerpo. El gallo anuncia la llegada del amanecer y Donghae se sienta. Cubre a Hyukjae hasta los hombros, le da un beso en la oreja y luego rueda con cuidado fuera de la cama. Echa una mirada más a la figura dormida en la cama muy grande, y silenciosamente se escabulle del dormitorio.

Baja silenciosamente las escaleras, pero crujen cada vez que Donghae pisa una tabla. Maldice mentalmente, pero para su alivio, pudo llegar hasta el final. Excepto por un poco de ruido en la cocina, el comedor está vacío.

Ve las ventanas entreabiertas y observa la forma en que la luz asciende lentamente desde el horizonte, iluminando el cielo para traer el sol a la vista. Los tonos oscuros de la noche todavía cubren su línea de visión, pero emite un aire prístino y melancólico, como si fuera la única persona que existe en el mundo.

—Buenos días —la voz de Heechul llegó detrás de él.

Donghae se sobresalta un poco. —Buenos días.

—¿Por que estas despierto tan temprano? —pregunta Heechul, con una ceja arqueada aparentemente cómplice.

—¿Me levanté temprano?

Heechul le da una palmada en el hombro y lo lleva hacia la cocina. —¿Cómo está Hyukjae? ¿Mi sobrino te está haciendo pasar un mal rato?

Donghae se ríe por dentro. Hyukjae le da todo tipo de momentos duro, desde luego.

—Supongo que ustedes dos se llevan bien entonces.

—Si.

—Bien. Me alegro. ¿Podemos saltarnos toda esta charla de mí amenazándote con que lo trates bien? Hyukjae a menudo ve lo bueno en las personas y si confía en ti, yo confío en ti.

Donghae sonríe lentamente. —Es muy atento.

Heechul lo mira. —Por supuesto que lo es. Teuk y yo básicamente lo criamos, es mejor que lo sea.

Donghae asiente ante esto. —¿Cuáles son sus cosas favoritas para hacer?

Heechul se ríe de esto. —Le gusta montar a caballo, plantar, cosechar fresas... la lucha de brazos, correr, la lucha libre...

Donghae se ríe.

—Te ríes, pero es bastante fuerte.

—Lo sé. Casi me disloca el brazo muchas veces.

—Sip. Suena como él.

—¿Hay lugares que frecuenta?

—No que yo sepa —Heechul se vuelve hacia él y coloca una mano en su cadera. Le da a Donghae una mirada, y sonríe cuando vio su pantalón—. Antes que nada, es posible que desee limpiarte primero.

Donghae entrecierra los ojos hacia Heechul, pero luego mira hacia la parte en la que Heechul está sonriendo. Se ruboriza y rápidamente se cubre la parte delantera del pantalón.

Heechul se ríe, probablemente despertando a los ocupantes de la casa. —¡Mi sobrinito está creciendo! —exclama—. ¡No sabía que ustedes avanzaron de los besos!

Donghae se aleja arrastrando los pies, demasiado avergonzado para responder eso y ser atrapado así. Se maldice a sí mismo por ser descuidado mientras corre a su habitación, con la esperanza de que la oscuridad restante pueda cubrir su semen en su pantalón mientras busca uno nuevo, el único, lo que le recordó que necesita conseguir otro.

Toma su ropa sucia y camina hacia el cuarto de lavado, su corazón palpita rápidamente.


	8. Chapter 8

El sol está alto en el cielo, cayendo fuerte sobre los trabajadores mientras realizan sus trabajos. La mayoría de los cultivos que se plantaron durante la primavera están creciendo y estarán listos para la cosecha antes de que comience el otoño. Donghae vuelve a reparar algunas máquinas e incluso hizo algunas renovaciones en la casa blanca en la colina con otros hombres. Hyukjae no aparece mucho en absoluto, ya que ha estado ocupado poniéndose al día con Saeun y cuidando de la casa, pero cuando accidentalmente se topó con la ventana de Hyukjae, vio al más joven mirándolo con picardía, como si supiera que Donghae estaría en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto. Donghae termina mirándolo, sin saber si debería saludar o simplemente regresar a lo que se supone que debe hacer, pero era demasiado tarde para contemplar cualquier acción cuando Hyukjae de repente pellizca su pezón y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, su boca se abre de manera lasciva y expone su cuello blanco.

Donghae se siente sudoroso por todas partes, y no es por la alta temperatura. —Hyukjae —exhala, tratando de calmarse. Mira a su alrededor para comprobar si hay alguien a su alrededor.

Donghae solo puede quedarse boquiabierto mientras los dedos de Hyukjae recorren su torso y debajo de su pantalón.

—¡Oye! —alguien llama.

Donghae se sobresalta, su mente se vuelve caótica al ver a Hyukjae tocarse a sí mismo.

Donghae mira a su alrededor, pero nadie se dirige a él. Respira hondo para calmarse y lanza una mirada hacia la ventana, donde Hyukjae se ríe a carcajadas.

 _Detén eso,_ dice.

Hyukjae le lanza un beso y luego se aleja de la ventana.

* * *

—¿Ese es él? —pregunta Saeun, devolviéndole los binoculares que le entregó Hyukjae—. Él es sexy.

—¡Noona! —Hyukjae se ríe.

—¿Qué? ¡Lo es!

Saeun se ríe con Hyukjae, y luego le sonríe con orgullo brillando en sus rasgos. —Sabes, cuando te conocí hace unos años, pareces tan triste la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero sé que cuando sonríes, oh Dios mío, sentí que quería darte el mundo. Al verte ahora, estoy tan feliz de que lo hayas conocido y de que estés sonriendo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hyukjae mira hacia la dirección donde está Donghae. —No quiero atribuirle mi felicidad, pero mis días definitivamente son mejores cuando estoy con él. Siempre espero con ansias el próximo momento en que lo veré.

Saeun pone un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hyukjae. —¡Awww, mi hermanito está enamorado!

—¡Ya no soy un bebé! —Hyukjae protesta, pretendiendo quitar el brazo de Saeun de sus hombros.

Sin embargo, Saeun también es fuerte y ella aprieta su agarre alrededor de él. —¡No soy débil! —ella usa su otra mano para hacerle cosquillas a Hyukjae.

Hyukjae chilla, tratando de escapar. —¡Noona!

—¡Está bien, está bien, pararé! —Saeun exclama—. ¡Solo si me dices lo que han estado haciendo ustedes dos!

Hyukjae jadea. —¿Qué?

Saeun procede a hacerle cosquillas a Hyukjae, atacando deliberadamente sus áreas más sensibles.

—¡Bien, bien! —Hyukjae exclama, las lágrimas caen de sus ojos por reírse demasiado.

* * *

Donghae estaba cuidando los corrales dentro del granero que separa a los animales, cuando Hyukjae entró pavoneándose, una canasta de tejido descansando en la curva de su codo. Hyukjae observa a Donghae trabajar en concentración, siempre el hombre solitario, el hombre que prefiere sus propios caminos en lugar de seguir a todos los demás para hacer lo mismo. Hyukjae observa la línea entre su frente mientras clava un trozo de madera y la forma en que se muerde el labio o coloca la lengua a un lado de la boca.

Hyukjae espera pacientemente, contento de ver a Donghae así. También porque quería que él terminara su tarea. Sabía muy bien que con él cerca, Donghae nunca lograría hacer nada.

Donghae terminó, y dejó su martillo en el suelo. La luz se filtraba por las ventanas del granero y por las grietas de la pared. El polvo flotaba en el aire, y en algún lugar afuera, podía escuchar una cabra con flatulencias.

—¿Quieres limonada? —Hyukjae pregunta en voz baja.

Donghae se sobresalta y se gira a su izquierda, donde está Hyukjae. Sus piernas están desnudas y Donghae se da la vuelta, sintiendo un rubor subir por su cuello.

—¿No deberías estar acostumbrado a esto ahora? — Hyukjae se ríe, quitando la manta blanca en la parte superior de su canasta y sacando un recipiente de vidrio lleno de dicha limonada.

—¿Podría acostumbrarme alguna vez a lo hermoso que eres? —Donghae responde, su voz profunda y silenciosa.

Hyukjae se ríe y se acerca. —Sí, buena jugada. Toma. Hice esto especialmente para ti, no se lo digas a los demás.

Hyukjae le entrega el recipiente de vidrio y también saca un sándwich de la canasta.

Donghae los toma con gratitud y se pone de pie. Se mete el recipiente debajo de la axila y comienza a desenvolver el sándwich para darle un mordisco. —¿Que piensas hacer?

—Saeun noona quería pasar más tiempo con Sungmin hyung, así que se fueron al pueblo. Hice algunas tareas en la casa, hablé con Leeteuk y luego vine aquí.

Donghae mastica su sándwich, sus ojos recorren el rostro de Hyukjae con cariño. —Gracias por esto.

Hyukjae se encoge de hombros, pero un rubor aparece en sus mejillas. —No es nada.

—No es nada —se ríe Donghae—. Solo acéptalo.

Donghae termina el resto del sándwich y bebe toda la limonada, luego vuelve a poner el recipiente de vidrio dentro de la canasta. Su rostro se acerca al de Hyukjae, y el más joven se inclina.

—¿Por qué estás tan tímido hoy? —Donghae sonríe con confianza.

Hyukjae no da un paso atrás, a pesar de que están respirando el mismo aire. Hyukjae no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia los labios húmedos de Donghae, y luego volvieron a sus cálidos ojos marrones que brillaban con otro motivo. —No hay razón —la voz de Hyukjae gradualmente se vuelve más tranquila.

No estaba nervioso, no, ni mucho menos. Ver a Donghae trabajar así le hizo pensar en las muchas formas en que pueden usar este momento oculto para su beneficio. Anticipa el próximo movimiento de Donghae, siente sus fuertes dedos en su cintura y luego se aferró. No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso cuando Donghae inclinó su frente contra la suya y luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Donghae lo retrocede lentamente, y Hyukjae se somete a sus movimientos, incluso tirando la canasta al suelo. Apoya sus manos en los brazos de Donghae, de repente perdiendo la idea de dónde debería colocarlos.

La espalda de Hyukjae se encuentra con la pared, sus ojos nunca dejan la mirada ardiente de Donghae, luego Donghae lo inmoviliza allí con su propio cuerpo. No pudo evitar retorcerse cuando Donghae de repente apretó su boca caliente contra su cuello, su lengua recorrió la piel y la chupó. Su sangre corre hacia el sur, y siente que su cuerpo se calienta de deseo, pero recuerda dejar que Donghae se salga con la suya primero. Gime a través de sus labios apretados mientras Donghae sigue atacando ese tramo de piel, sin querer hacer un sonido. La perspectiva de que alguien se acerque a ellos en cualquier momento se suma a los sentimientos de nerviosismo que lo hacen sentir mareado.

—H-Hae... —Hyukjae jadea, mientras Donghae se mueve justo debajo del espacio entre su mandíbula y oreja. Repitiendo la misma acción, pero luego soplando sobre los puntos que había lamido.

Finalmente, provoca un gemido y escucha a Donghae reír.

—Pensé que te resistiría un poco más —dice con voz ronca.

—Cállate y bésame como es debido —exigió Hyukjae, y tomó la barbilla de Donghae con los dedos.

—Como desee, Su Majestad —bromea Donghae.

Donghae se inclina hacia adelante y conecta sus labios, mientras una mano baja a su cadera, a su trasero y luego a su muslo. Levanta la pierna de Hyukjae hasta su cintura y se presiona más cerca del espacio de Hyukjae.

—Alguien podría oírnos —sisea Hyukjae, mordiéndose el labio cuando siente que Donghae frota su entrepierna contra la suya—. O vernos.

La cara de Hyukjae se está calentando hasta el punto de que siente que su cerebro se cocina lentamente.

—Donghae —protesta Hyukjae sin convicción.

—No creo que te importe —Donghae se ríe, lamiendo el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae echa la cabeza hacia atrás, pero golpea la pared detrás de él. Donghae inmediatamente pone una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y le sonríe gentilmente.

—¿Que pasa? —Hyukjae pregunta, sus ojos se desvían rápidamente.

Donghae se ríe y besa los labios de Hyukjae nuevamente. —¿Puedo mostrarte algo?

—¿Qué es?

—Solo... aguanta —dice Donghae con descaro.

Donghae presiona su boca caliente contra el pecho de Hyukjae, y tira del vestido hacia abajo para chupar uno de los pezones color chocolate de Hyukjae. Mueve su lengua, provocando un suave gemido de Hyukjae. Lo muerde, tirando y luego chupando la piel a su alrededor, decidido a marcarlo allí. Una de las manos de Hyukjae llegó a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Donghae, y tiró de su cabello con fuerza. Donghae se insta a chupar la piel con dureza, y Hyukjae deja escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

—Ah... —Hyukjae jadea cuando Donghae aprieta intencionalmente su rodilla contra su entrepierna.

Hyukjae solo puede ver como Donghae hace contacto visual con él, y mientras lentamente se pone de rodillas. Donghae agarra las mejillas del trasero de Hyukjae y luego sube su vestido más arriba de sus muslos.

—Donghae... —protesta Hyukjae, bajando las manos para detenerlo.

—Pon tu pierna en mi hombro —ordena Donghae.

—¿Que? No...

Donghae agarra la pierna de Hyukjae, casi haciendo tropezar al más joven, y la pone sobre su hombro. —¿Qué te dije? Solo aguanta.

Hyukjae gime cuando Donghae comienza a abusar de la parte interna del muslo de su pierna que estaba sobre el hombro de Donghae. Hyukjae vuelve a tirar del cabello de Donghae, lo que hace que Donghae muerda la piel, y se mueve hacia arriba, cada vez más cerca de la piel que bordea la entrepierna de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae se sonroja y quiere huir de esta escena, pero eso hace que su cabeza se relaje y su estómago se retuerza en una agradable sensación de que acaba queriendo más. Puede ser obsceno, puede ser muy malo, pero a Hyukjae nunca le importaron los límites si se decide cuál es.

Entonces, cuando Donghae simplemente se lo lleva a la boca, Hyukjae no pudo controlar los continuos gemidos lascivos que salían de su boca. Se rinde a la debilidad de sus rodillas y termina confiando en Donghae para mantenerlo erguido, y se pierde a sí mismo cuando Donghae lo induce a liberarse con su lengua ardiente y su resbaladiza caverna.

—Mierda —comenta una voz malvada—. Espera a que Leeteuk se entere de esto.

Hyukjae recupera un poco de sí mismo, y ve a Kyuhyun de pie junto a la entrada del granero, con la boca muy abierta, pero sus ojos brillan con oscura emoción.

Hyukjae mira a Kyuhyun conmocionado, y Donghae se siente muriendo por dentro y no, no fue por el semen que acaba de tragar.

—¡Kyuhyun, te voy a matar! —gritó Hyukjae. Empuja a Donghae a un lado para correr tras su supuesta familia.

Lo persigue fuera del granero, y como fue lo suficientemente rápido, salta sobre la espalda de Kyuhyun y lo derriba al suelo. Kyuhyun tuvo el descaro de reír, lo que le valió un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Oye! —Kyuhyun protesta, claramente disfrutando de la reacción nerviosa de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae inmediatamente rodeó sus dedos contra el cuello de Kyuhyun, y los ojos de este último se abrieron conmocionado.

—¡Hyukjae! —Donghae llama, desconcertado por la escena frente a él.

Kyuhyun golpea los brazos de Hyukjae y pone toda su fuerza en tirar a Hyukjae fuera de él. Sin embargo, Hyukjae no era de los que se rendían, así que sin dudarlo, agarra el brazo de Kyuhyun y lo muerde.

—¡Ay! —Kyuhyun grita, tratando de librarse de los dientes malvados de Hyukjae.

Donghae decide quedarse al margen y se da cuenta de que algunos hombres miran en su dirección.

Kyuhyun levanta su rodilla y golpea entre las piernas de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae grita y suelta a Kyuhyun, las lágrimas inmediatamente brotan de sus ojos. —¡¿Qué diablos?! — él grita—. Te atraparé, maldito... —Hyukjae gime y entrecierra los ojos por el dolor—. ¡Mierda!

Donghae mira a Kyuhyun que corre hacia la colina, y luego va hacia Hyukjae, quien está acurrucado en el suelo.

—Nene —Donghae camina con cuidado, pero se detiene cuando Hyukjae le lanza una mirada.

—¡Nada de 'nene', ve tras ese idiota!

* * *

Hyukjae se retira por el resto de la noche, y cuando todos los demás se han acostado para dormir, Donghae se escapa para ir a la habitación de Hyukjae. Entra silenciosamente, sabiendo que el más joven había comenzado a dejar la puerta abierta solo para él. Ve la figura de Hyukjae debajo de todas las mantas y almohadas, y las aparta para poder envolver a su amado en sus brazos. Hyukjae inmediatamente se acurruca contra él, dándose la vuelta para descansar su rostro entre el espacio del cuello y la clavícula de Donghae.

—Dejaste marcas en mi cuello, pecho y parte interna del muslo —murmura Hyukjae—. Tuve que explicárselo a Leeteuk.

—Pero el que está en tu pecho no es visible —reflexiona Donghae—. Y tu muslo.

—Oh, sí, pero aparentemente, ese idiota chismoso, y...

Donghae se ríe, su pecho vibra con el sonido. Detiene la perorata de Hyukjae y los pucheros del más joven.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Leeteuk?

—Bueno —comienza Hyukjae, y Donghae se ríe de nuevo—. Para.

Donghae aprieta a Hyukjae. —¿Estaba enojado?

Hyukjae piensa por un momento. Leeteuk no pareció sorprendido ni enojado. —No lo creo... tal vez un poco decepcionado, pero simplemente hizo esa cosa de presionar los labios que te hace sentir mal, luego me dijo que fuera más discreto.

Donghae besa la parte superior de la cabeza de Hyukjae. —Heechul ya debe habérselo dicho.

—¿Que tú y yo estamos haciendo cosas como esta?

—Si.

—¡Eso es vergonzoso!

Donghae se ríe. —Quiero decir, al menos ellos lo aprueban.

—Si.

Donghae siente que Hyukjae aprieta su brazo contra su cintura y sonríe. Estos momentos son tan preciosos para él, porque le recuerda que Hyukjae realmente se preocupa por él y que siente esta paz que simplemente calma su corazón sin importar qué tipo de adversidad enfrente. No temía la desaprobación de Heechul o Leeteuk, o la distancia que se avecina entre él y Hyukjae que pronto se hará evidente una vez que se vaya. Realmente siente que puede regresar a Hyukjae en cualquier momento, y se congelarían en una burbuja lejos del giro del mundo.

¿Por qué buscar otro lugar temporal para quedarse y adaptarse cuando ha encontrado un hogar en Hyukjae?

La comprensión lo deja sin aliento, e incluso antes de que pueda formar las palabras adecuadas, desaparecen cuando escucha a Hyukjae roncar contra él.

—Buenas noches —susurra Donghae.


	9. Chapter 9

Heechul mira el aviso en sus manos. No necesitaba leerlo para saber lo que dice. El chico frente a él con una elegante chaqueta demuestra que era de una compañía de ferrocarriles, se muerde el labio con nerviosismo. Heechul continúa mirando fijamente el aviso, sin leer realmente las palabras, pero solo mirando lo suficiente para hacerle saber al chico que está haciendo algo.

Finalmente, baja el papel.

Más allá del chico, Heechul encuentra su gran tierra que heredó de su difunto padre. Él había prometido cuidarla y nutrirla para que continúe viviendo hasta la próxima generación. Sus ojos encuentran los campos de fresas, las plantaciones de cítricos, los campos de arroz y maíz, y el amplio espacio abierto para que deambulen todos los animales.

—No —dice finalmente Heechul, sorprendido de que esté tranquilo. Por lo general, explotaba y gritaba para que el chico frente a él se escabullera—. Diles que no renunciaré a mi tierra sin importar el precio que pongan.

El chico agarra el papel del aviso antes de que toque el suelo. —Pero señor...

—Dije que no. Soy ciudadano de este país y tengo derecho a mi propiedad.

—Señor, si usted...

—Apártate de mi vista.

—El gobierno tomará su tierra si es necesario —razona el chico.

—Sobre mi cadáver —responde Heechul con frialdad.

Heechul se niega a dirigirse más al chico y, finalmente, se pone el sombrero y se va. Heechul suspira con cansancio y se masajea el puente de la nariz. Luego mira hacia arriba y encuentra a Hyukjae parado allí, con una línea solemne dibujada sobre sus labios. A Heechul se le parte el corazón, porque tenía la intención de mantener esto en secreto de Hyukjae, quien creció en esta tierra, cuya infancia había sido testigo de veranos interminables con paseos a caballo y fresas, que conoce esta tierra como la palma de su mano.

—Lo siento —dice Heechul, y Hyukjae se acerca para chocar contra sus brazos.

Leeteuk entra y ve a los dos abrazándose, y sonríe sombríamente cuando Heechul lo mira a los ojos. Luego, se une a ellos y los tres se abrazan.

—No perderemos nuestra casa —afirma Heechul.

Leeteuk frota movimientos circulares en la espalda de Hyukjae y besa su frente. —Sí. No llores. Lucharemos por eso.

Hyukjae se entierra en el abrazo de Leeteuk y Heechul, disfrutando de su comodidad, su presencia familiar.

* * *

Donghae es empujado contra el tronco del árbol de cítricos, y sonríe con entusiasmo cuando la mano de Hyukjae presiona su abdomen con fuerza. Las manos de Donghae suben para quitar el sombrero de ala ancha de la cabeza de Hyukjae y lo deja caer al suelo, luego le quita la peluca, despojándolo para que vuelva a su verdadero yo, para que pueda verlo mejor. A Hyukjae no pareció importarle, ya que presiona su peso contra Donghae, y sus labios se conectan de la manera más dulce, como una rendición a una cama de plumas después de un largo día de arduo trabajo.

Donghae pasa sus manos por el suave y corto cabello de Hyukjae, y luego acaricia su cuello, hasta sus brazos y luego su pequeña cintura. Sonríe contra sus besos con la boca abierta, mientras Hyukjae vierte desesperadamente todo lo que tiene, pintando los sentidos de Donghae con los espesos olores de los cítricos, de las fresas; las sensaciones de hormigueo que siente en su piel caliente y sudorosa; la vista de la amplia hierba verde abierta y el sol atravesando sus pestañas, todo proveniente de los labios gruesos de Hyukjae contra la suya.

Hyukjae desliza sus manos debajo de la camisa de Donghae, sintiendo el torso tonificado debajo de él, las manos pálidas contra un pecho y abdomen bronceado. Hyukjae se ríe, disfrutando de lo fuerte que se siente debajo de su palma, lo hermoso y tangible que es Donghae. Siente la mano de Donghae bajando por su espalda baja, hasta que estuvo descansando en su trasero. Donghae lo ahueca para acercar a Hyukjae, y Hyukjae automáticamente sella cualquier espacio entre ellos.

—Puede que te estén buscando —murmura Donghae entre besos.

—Cinco minutos más —susurra Hyukjae, y empuja su lengua hacia la boca de Donghae, trazando la lengua del mayor, moviéndola contra la suya y contra el paladar.

Donghae se ríe, dejando que Hyukjae tome el control del beso. Perezosamente sigue a Hyukjae, complementando el baile que está iniciando, chupando sus deliciosos labios y dando pequeños jadeos para tomar aire. Él aprieta su agarre sobre Hyukjae, a pesar de que era imposible para ellos acercarse más. Prácticamente respiraban entre sí.

Hyukjae comienza a sonreír contra los labios de Donghae, y naturalmente se detienen. Ahora, se admiran con amor en los ojos, las esquinas suaves y abiertas.

—Han pasado cinco minutos —murmura Donghae. Se inclina hacia adelante para besar la punta de la nariz de Hyukjae.

—En realidad no, pero ya que estás tan ansioso por dejarme ir —bromea Hyukjae.

Donghae agarra su brazo y besa la barbilla de Hyukjae. —Vete —le dice Donghae. Había algo que debería decir, algo que mejor se adaptara a su separación temporal, pero no podía, por su vida, decirlo.

—Nos vemos en la cena.

—Nos vemos.

Donghae ayuda a Hyukjae a ponerse su peluca y luego su sombrero, y lo despide, observando sus anchos hombros que se suman a su figura tentadora en retirada. En estos días, Hyukjae lo besa con más fervor, como si estuviera tratando de sacar algo de Donghae. No quería pensar más en eso, no quería que su mente analizara demasiado las cosas, pero a veces, cuando él y Hyukjae están en medio de sus besos, siempre hay una voz que los insta a llevarlo al siguiente nivel. Susurra y se arrastra sobre su piel con cada toque y miradas lujuriosas, y Donghae, por su vida, tiene una tendencia a dejar que Hyukjae se salga con la suya y sucumbir a su sentido.

Donghae suspira y se pasa los dedos por el cabello. Hay mucho de lo que necesitan hablar.

* * *

—No, un poco a la izquierda —sugiere Hyukjae. Se golpea la barbilla pensativamente, mientras Kyuhyun y Sungmin intentan colocar correctamente el arco sobre los escalones del porche.

—¡Está bien, paren! —dice Hyukjae. Junta sus manos, complacido por el arco sin adornos donde Sungmin y Saeun se van a casar. Sonríe con entusiasmo y le asigna a Kyuhyun que corte las cintas, mientras él y Sungmin trenzan los cables donde las flores se entrelazarán más tarde.

A lo lejos, los hombres están terminando algunas de las cosechas y cortando leña, limpiando la granja y el equipo y ayudando a preparar las largas mesas para el banquete de la boda. Ve a Saeun con Heechul organizando cestas de frutas y chismeando, y a Leeteuk y Donghae hablando entre ellos mientras arrastraban algunas sillas.

Los días son más largos en esta época del año, y tiene su propia forma de hacer que el tiempo pase lentamente. La carga de trabajo se está ralentizando y ya casi es hora de que empaqueten sus productos y los lleven a las empresas en varios lugares. Uno de los primos de Heechul, Kibum, que vendrá desde el norte, supervisará el resto del proceso, mientras la granja se prepara para el invierno.

—¡Y terminé! —Sungmin exclama.

Hyukjae se mira los dedos, que se habían detenido en su trabajo. —¿Cómo supiste que querías casarte?

En este punto, Kyuhyun también termina su trabajo y se une a ellos.

Sungmin sonríe suavemente. —La amo. Movería cielo y montañas solo para estar a su lado. La miro y puedo imaginarme pasar toda mi vida con ella.

Hyukjae mira a Sungmin. El hyung con el que creció y con el que tuvo tantos momentos infantiles, había madurado ahora. Sungmin siempre ha sido valiente y amable, y siempre puso a su familia en primer lugar.

—La amas —murmura Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun se ríe ante la expresión de Hyukjae. —¿Qué te tiene pensando tanto, hm?

Hyukjae envía una mirada molesta hacia Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun se ríe de nuevo, sus hombros temblando. —Si lo amas, díselo.

—¿Pero qué pasa si lo hago y termino avergonzándome? Vamos, sé realista, Kyu. Somos una aventura de verano. Él probablemente piensa que lo somos.

Kyuhyun frunce el ceño y golpea a Hyukjae en la espalda. —Eres tan jodidamente estúpido. No puedo creer que estemos emparentados.

—No estamos tan emparentados.

Kyuhyun gime y Sungmin se ríe.

—Solo ve a hablar con él —le dice Kyuhyun, exasperado—. Ustedes dos pasan mucho tiempo sacudiéndose en el establo, ni siquiera usan la boca correctamente.

Hyukjae se sonroja, mientras Sungmin lo mira divertido.

—¿Puedes no hacerlo? —Hyukjae dice con los dientes apretados.

Sungmin y Kyuhyun se echan a reír.

* * *

El cielo se vuelve de un tono púrpura oscuro, con toques de rosa donde el sol poniente todavía tiene derechos. La joven noche se desliza sobre la tierra, cubriéndola de una ligera oscuridad, última señal para que las criaturas del día se retiren hasta el amanecer. Bajo este cielo nocturno en constante cambio, suena música ruidosa, celebrando la unión de Sungmin y Saeun. La última luz del sol es tragada por la luna naciente, y los hombres beben en una larga noche de alegres canciones para los esposos.

En medio de los rostros enrojecidos y las bebidas derramadas de tazas desbordantes, Donghae encuentra los ojos de Hyukjae desde el otro lado de la habitación, más allá de la feliz pareja bailando. Se destacan del ruido de fondo, ahogándose en su propio ensueño. De repente, Hyukjae sonríe y Donghae intenta no atravesar las largas mesas para dirigirse hacia Hyukjae.

Un violín suena, el brazo del intérprete se balancea a un ritmo colorido, y los hombres se precipitan al suelo, cantando sus canciones de viaje y borrachos.

Hyukjae observa como Sungmin besa a Saeun, e inmediatamente piensa en Donghae y lo encuentra empujando su silla hacia atrás para escapar. Hyukjae se muerde el labio inferior, anticipando el momento adecuado para su desaparición también. Ha estado esperando todo el día para tener algo de tiempo a solas con Donghae, pero nunca llega ya que necesitaba atender a su familia para esta boda.

Hyukjae ve a Donghae desaparecer por los oscuros alrededores del granero y se impacienta en su asiento.

La noche avanza y Hyukjae se inquieta, frustrado ante la perspectiva de que está haciendo esperar a Donghae.

Observa a Heechul y Leeteuk conversar entre sí, sus miradas comprensivas aún tratando de encontrar el nivel correcto, después de todos estos años. Eran buenos en su trabajo, pero los asuntos privados requerían mucho hablar y silencio, pero no había mejor compañero para compartir sus penas que el otro.

Tal vez el amor sea extraño de esa manera. Fácil de comenzar, pero más difícil de hacer que funcione y dure. Tal vez une a las personas, no solo por el romance, sino porque estrecha el corazón de una persona, lo abre de par en par para lo correcto, quien lo moldeará con sus propios pedazos rotos para que siempre estén juntos.

Hyukjae se levanta de su asiento abruptamente. Kyuhyun, que está profundamente ebrio, sonríe a Hyukjae y traga otro vaso lleno.

Hyukjae niega con la cabeza, corre hacia la oscuridad, hacia el granero y se lanza hacia Donghae, quien lo recibe dulcemente.

—Te tomó tiempo —murmura Donghae contra su oído—. De todos los lugares, ¿por qué querrías nos encontráramos aquí?

Hyukjae siente que su corazón late contra su garganta y sus dedos temblorosos.

—Siento que estás tramando algo de nuevo —dice Donghae con humor.

Hyukjae inhala y esconde su rostro en el cuello de Donghae. —Tómame —murmura.

Los fuertes brazos de Donghae se aprietan a su alrededor. —¿Disculpa que?

—Tómame —dice Hyukjae, un poco más alto. Se siente ruborizar.

—Hyukjae... eres menor de edad —dijo Donghae nerviosamente.

—Tonterías —contraataca Hyukjae, cada vez más confundido—. Estamos separados por unos pocos años.

—Tengo veintiséis —afirma Donghae, y Hyukjae se afloja en su agarre—. El año que viene te convertirás en adulto. Entonces podremos hacer lo que quieras —Donghae se siente un poco avergonzado.

Hyukjae recupera la compostura. Al diablo con la brecha de la edad. —¿Y si no hay próximo año?

Donghae coloca sus manos sobre el hombro de Hyukjae. —Habrá un próximo año, porque cuando vuelva, no aceptaré más trabajos.

Las manos de Donghae se mueven hacia el cuello de Hyukjae. —Quiero construir una vida contigo, Hyukjae. Espero que podamos hacerlo juntos. Sé que eres joven, y Dios, este país está privado, pero todavía hay mucha vida para que experimentes, pero espero que cuando des un paso hacia atrás, me dejes tomar tu mano y apoyarte en mí.

La boca de Hyukjae se abre un poco con asombro. Donghae siempre tuvo una maravillosa variedad de palabras en su mente. Él es así de cuidadoso, pero eso es porque quiere decir cada acción que tomará. Él solo dice la verdad.

—Te amo —exhaló Hyukjae. Lo ha estado reteniendo durante tanto, tanto tiempo. Solo quiere decir finalmente algo significativo, en lugar de pavonearse por ahí fingiendo. Espera que Donghae sepa que lo dice en serio, con cada latido de su corazón infantil e ingenuo.

Donghae sonríe en la oscuridad, complacido. —Lo sé —se inclina hacia adelante y pone su frente contra la de Hyukjae—. Pero necesito que lo digas el año que viene, cuando seas mayor de edad.

Hyukjae refunfuña en voz baja, haciendo una mini rabieta. —¿Estás bromeando?

Donghae se ríe y acerca a Hyukjae. —Eres tan adorable, mi hermoso bebé. El más adorable.

Hyukjae siente que se sonroja mucho. —Deja de hacer eso —sisea a modo de advertencia.

—¿Hacer que? —Donghae arrulla—. Aww, puedo decir que estás haciendo pucheros en este momento. Aww, mi hermoso bebé Hyukjae... ¡OW!

Donghae se aleja de Hyukjae, sintiendo que necesita acurrucarse en posición fetal. Se abraza a sí mismo, pero eso no detiene el dolor en sus axilas, donde Hyukjae lo atacó sin previo aviso.

Hyukjae comienza a reír en voz baja, pero crece hasta convertirse en una carcajada que sacude su cuerpo hasta la médula.

—¡No me merecía eso! —Donghae se queja infantilmente.

* * *

Hyukjae no podía dormir en absoluto. Hizo todo lo posible por no dar vueltas y vueltas porque Donghae está durmiendo intranquilo a su lado. La ansiedad lo corroe, y aunque Donghae había neutralizado el sentimiento antes, lo siente reptando como hielo, ahora que está solo con sus pensamientos.

Oye llegar el amanecer cuando el gallo canta y siente que Donghae se mueve. Siente que la cama se hunde con el peso de Donghae cuando este último se despierta, y finge dormir cuando Donghae le da un ligero beso en la frente.

Cuando oye cerrarse la puerta, salta de la cama como si fuera lava y olvida que es muy exigente con la forma en que están organizadas sus cosas. Él abre todos sus cajones, registrando cada uno para encontrar algo que Donghae pueda recordarlo cuando se vaya.

Estaba a punto de llorar cuando no pudo encontrar nada de valor y significado, cuando sus ojos captaron la foto de él, Heechul y Leeteuk. Lo agarra como si fuera a ser arrebatado en cualquier segundo, y manipula el marco hasta que puede sacar la foto con dedos temblorosos.

Su mano busca ciegamente algo con qué escribir y entra en contacto con su delineador de ojos. Frunciendo el ceño, lo tira a un lado y busca un bolígrafo adecuado, y comienza a escribir detrás de la foto.

Cuando terminó, tomó uno de sus labiales y se pintó los labios, luego frunció la boca para plantar un beso al lado de su nombre.

La luz del día comienza a brillar y Hyukjae observa su reflejo frente a su tocador mientras las sombras cambian de acuerdo con el reloj.

Recuerda verse lo suficientemente bonito como para despedir a los hombres, pero se promete a sí mismo que esta será la última vez que Eunja trabajará para complacerlos.

* * *

Hyukjae se sentó solo a desayunar, lejos de todos los hombres en el comedor. No podía encontrar a Donghae por ningún lado, y ya no estaba acostumbrado a sentarse sin él cuando comían. Juega con su avena, vigilando uno de los grandes ventanales del salón, con un puchero inconsciente en los labios.

Sin que él lo sepa, Donghae está sonriendo detrás de él, con un ramo de flores cuidadosamente escogidas escondido detrás de su espalda.

Observa esta visión sincera de Hyukjae, grabando cada detalle en su mente. Él es consciente de que las cosas cambiarán y nunca podrá tener control sobre eso, por lo que trata de sentir todo con un corazón abierto y sin preguntarse nunca por qué.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejarme así? —Hyukjae murmura para sí mismo, aún sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Donghae. Su ceño se profundiza.

Donghae no pudo aguantar más, dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

La cabeza de Hyukjae gira en su dirección, una línea de enojo en su bonita boca rosada. La abre para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando Donghae de repente sacó las flores detrás de él, tímidamente extendiéndolas hacia él.

—Oh —dice Hyukjae, frunciendo el ceño—. Yo no regalo flores.

Donghae lo mira boquiabierto, estupefacto. —Me desperté temprano para esto, no conozco estas flores, ¡simplemente tomé lo que se veía bonito!

Hyukjae se ríe, un poco feliz de poder controlar el estado de ánimo de Donghae tan fácilmente, aunque sabe que Donghae también puede hacer lo mismo con él. Él es el único hombre al que Hyukjae se rendirá.

—Pero las tomaré porque son para mí de ti —prosigue.

Donghae se acerca tímidamente, como una chica tímida al chico más popular de la escuela.

—Y estos son tulipanes, por cierto —explica Hyukjae, señalando los capullos rojos—. Significa... amor eterno.

Donghae se sonroja. Simplemente eligió la flor que se veía mejor y se fue.

—Gracias —dijo Hyukjae, aceptando el ramo con un destello de asombro en sus ojos—. Yo también tengo algo para ti.

Donghae se anima, sus cejas rectas se elevan de emoción, sus ojos muy abiertos y brillantes como un niño.

Realmente, Donghae ha cambiado. Dejó de proteger a su corazón y fue más fácil respirar.

—Cierra los ojos o no te lo daré —instruye Hyukjae.

Confiando sin reservas, Donghae cierra los ojos, en realidad entrecerrándolos, porque mira, está cerrando los ojos y quiere el regalo de Hyukjae.

Donghae casi no lo siente, pero es una sensación ligera con bordes. Abre los ojos lentamente y encuentra una foto de un Hyukjae más joven, con los ojos brillantes y tristes al mismo tiempo, entre las figuras de su padre.

—No es la mejor —dice Hyukjae de repente, haciendo que Donghae mire hacia arriba—. Mis padres murieron por esa época, así que sé que me veo terrible.

—Te ves hermoso —dice Donghae inmediatamente.

Hyukjae se burla. —Dices eso todo el tiempo.

—¿Cuándo te he mentido?

—Tu verdad es muy subjetiva, Donghae.

—¿Debemos discutir sobre esto ahora?

Hyukjae frunce los labios. Las conversaciones con Donghae son bromas y discusiones, o sentimientos profundos y bromas internas y coqueteo.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente Hyukjae—. Soy malo para las despedidas. Como puedes ver.

—No es un adiós, es más como un 'nos vemos' —Donghae toma una de las manos de Hyukjae y la lleva a sus labios para darle un casto beso—. ¿No confiarás en mí?

Hyukjae siente que se derrumba, pero se recupera al respirar profundamente. —Por supuesto, confío en ti.

Donghae sonríe. —Entonces, no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos.

* * *

Los hombres salen lentamente de la casa blanca y descienden por la colina, algunos se separan en interminables charlas o canciones, y otros optan por estar solos para disfrutar del sol bajo la nebulosa tarde, bebiendo la inminente puesta de sol de principios de otoño.

Hyukjae asiente amistosamente a los hombres, pestañas hacia abajo y cara recatada. Donghae hace una pausa y alborota su cabeza, y se encuentra con su mirada.

—Nos vemos —enfatiza Donghae. Estuvo tentado de besar a Hyukjae, de ahuyentar el aire que respira y hacerlo suyo, pero se conforma con alborotarle más el cabello.

Hyukjae pierde su sonrisa y sus palabras se atoran en su garganta. No puede llorar. Deja que Donghae se vaya, con el último de los trabajadores. Siente la mirada preocupada de Leeteuk sobre él, y Hyukjae piensa, esto no puede ser.

_No se siente bien._

Hyukjae observa su forma en retirada hasta que se convierte en una forma diminuta en la distancia. Mira hacia atrás con los ojos llorosos, donde Heechul vino a pararse con Leeteuk en el porche delantero, luego corre hacia los establos con todo lo que tiene. Abandona las sillas y las riendas, y sube a Sandy sin dudarlo.

—¡Vamos chica, vamos! —Hyukjae insta.

Conduce a Sandy hacia los huertos de cítricos, sujetándose del cuello como apoyo. Sandy salta sobre las vallas y el pequeño arroyo, luego atraviesa los bosques hasta llegar al claro. Hyukjae detiene su caballo abrazándola por el cuello, calmándola. Mira a izquierda y derecha, comprobando los caminos polvorientos y desiguales.

—Ven a mí —susurra Hyukjae.

Y espera.

Como un deseo concedido, un autobús retumba desde muy lejos avanzando penosamente por la carretera. Puede oír las ruedas crujir sobre las rocas y su corazón se acelera. El autobús pasa y Hyukjae ve a Donghae a través de sus ventanas enrejadas. Él está mirando su regazo, con los ojos solemnes y profundamente pensativo.

—¡Donghae!—él llama. Hace que su caballo se mueva.

Donghae se irgue y mira por la ventana para encontrar a Hyukjae siguiendo al autobús. —¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Los hombres a su alrededor murmuran emocionados.

—¡Detén el autobús! —Donghae grita al conductor del autobús.

—Tengo otros lugares donde estar, joven.

—¡Por favor! ¡Solo unos minutos!

El conductor del autobús refunfuña y maldice, pero sin embargo, reduce la velocidad. Sin embargo, Donghae salta antes de que se detenga y corre detrás para llegar a Hyukjae.

—¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco?! —Donghae regaña, pero no dice el resto de sus palabras porque nunca puede usar este tono con Hyukjae—. Me estás preocupando.

—Llévame contigo —exige Hyukjae, las lágrimas finalmente caen por su rostro—. Iré a cualquier parte, Donghae. Por favor, llévame contigo.

Donghae también siente salir sus propias lágrimas. —No puedo —fuerza a través de su garganta cada vez más apretada—. Mi vida fuera de este lugar no es para ti, es terrible, y me despreciarás por llevarte a una vida como la mía.

Donghae se acerca a Hyukjae, quien se equilibra cuidadosamente sobre la espalda de Sandy y se inclina hacia él.

—Te amo —dice Hyukjae.

—Hyuk —protesta Donghae.

Hyukjae cubre la boca de Donghae con su mano para detenerlo.

—Te amo —repite—. Y te amaré durante inviernos ardorosos y primaveras húmedas, veranos largos y otoños solemnes. Te amo, y lo digo en serio.

Hyukjae libera la boca de Donghae y la reemplaza con sus propios labios. Donghae se pone de puntillas para recibir el beso y siente los largos dedos de Hyukjae arrastrarse por su mandíbula. Entonces Hyukjae se aleja.

—Y te juro que lo diré en serio año tras año, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Hyukjae mira a Donghae y finalmente lo deja ir. Se da la vuelta para cabalgar en la dirección opuesta.

El autobús toca la bocina y Donghae regresa al presente. Se apresura al autobús, donde los hombres lo felicitaron de inmediato, e incluso le dieron algunas monedas y algunos billetes de papel para su futuro incierto, pero para una persona.

A medida que la distancia se hizo más larga, Donghae miró la foto descolorida que Hyukjae le había dado, luego la volteó, donde sus ojos fueron inmediatamente a la bonita letra de Hyukjae.

_"Vayas donde vayas, estés donde estés, mira la luna, las estrellas y nuestro cielo nocturno y sabes que tú siempre tendrás un hogar y una familia aquí, conmigo."_

_\- Hyukjae_

Donghae traza el lápiz labial al lado del nombre de Hyukjae y sonríe.


	10. Chapter 10

Heechul toma un puñado de tierra, examina su textura seca y la deja pasar entre sus dedos. Cae al suelo seco y agrietado, sus pedazos rocosos y ásperos rebotan o se rompen en pedazos más pequeños. Examina la tierra, donde ningún cultivo ha sobrevivido al calor. Los campos una vez florecientes están secos y quebradizos; no había señales de su exuberante hierba verde ni de su hermosa variedad de flores y frutos.

Oye pasos detrás de él, pasos que ha incrustado en su corazón.

Leeteuk se detiene a su lado, sus hombros se tocan ligeramente.

—¿Como está? —pregunta Heechul en voz baja. El sudor le corre por la cara enrojecida.

—Todavía tiene fiebre y está pálido. Ha estado sudando hasta mojar la ropa —responde Leeteuk con gravedad—. Apenas come.

Heechul frunce los labios, su rostro sombrío.

—Pero mejorará —dice Leeteuk con fingido entusiasmo.

El viento caliente sopla a su lado y casi les quema la piel.

Heechul traga el nudo en su garganta. —Sus padres murieron de esta enfermedad, Teuk.

Leeteuk lo rodea con un brazo gentil. —Hyukjae es fuerte, ¿recuerdas? Más fuerte que cualquier hombre que hayamos conocido. Así que tienes que ser fuerte con él, ¿de acuerdo?

Heechul asiente. —Oh, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?

Leeteuk se ríe. —Con suerte, nunca tendremos que averiguarlo, ¿eh?

* * *

—Deja... de entrar aquí —Hyukjae se fuerza a hablar través de los dientes apretados.

Sungmin simplemente mira a Hyukjae y vuelve a colocar la toalla en su frente. —Si estoy destinado a enfermarme, entonces ya debería haberlo estado.

—Noona está esperando... —Hyukjae de repente tose, su cuello se tensa por el esfuerzo.

Las lágrimas se acumulan en los ojos de Hyukjae, pero está demasiado deshidratado para dejarlas caer. Su cuerpo se convulsiona de una manera repugnante, su pecho sufre espasmos mientras tose un poco más.

—¿Algo de Donghae? —Hyukjae pregunta por milésima vez cuando recupera su voz.

—No.

Sungmin se encoge internamente ante el estado en el que se encuentra Hyukjae. Sus mejillas están más hundidas que nunca, y sus ojos se hunden en su cráneo.

Hyukjae siente que su corazón late en su garganta. —Ese bastardo, dijo que escribirá —murmura débilmente.

Siente que sus ojos se rinden, y la mano de Sungmin en su frente.

* * *

Donghae encuentra trabajo con Kim Ryeowook, dueño de un pequeño rancho en algún lugar del este, cerca del mar. Tiene tres amigos que nacieron de diferentes países, Henry, Zhoumi y Hangeng.

Le enseñaron a hablar su idioma y también a administrar la tierra. Ryeowook les da a sus amigos tanta libertad sobre su tierra que no está claro quién es el dueño.

Por la noche, Henry toca su violín mientras Donghae toca su guitarra.

Sin embargo, se siente diferente. Porque no está haciendo esto con Hyukjae. Él aprecia la pasión de Henry por la música, realmente lo hace, pero la magia prístina que siente cuando está con Hyukjae no está ahí. Casi se siente mal.

Ha estado fuera de casa demasiado tiempo.

Una noche, Hangeng se sienta con él y le pela unas naranjas.

—¿Tienes una novia? —pregunta Hangeng—. Siempre estás triste, mirando hacia la distancia —le entrega a Donghae una naranja pelada.

Donghae no pudo evitar sonreír. —Sí, de hecho la tengo.

Hangeng frunce el ceño. —¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?

—Estoy tratando de ganar suficiente dinero para darle una vida.

Hangeng lo mira de reojo. —Ella no necesita una vida de ti. Te necesita a su lado.

Donghae mira a Hangeng.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado fuera?

—Casi un año.

—¿La estás haciendo esperar tanto tiempo? ¿Y si encuentra a otro hombre?

Donghae se encoge. Eso es lo que ha temido.

—Sólo constrúyele una casa o algo así. Primero necesitan una casa.

Donghae sonríe ante los consejos directos de Hangeng. Al día siguiente, le pide a Ryeowook su pago final y se marcha al final del día después de completar todas las tareas necesarias.

Saca la foto de Hyukjae de su mochila y la mira por milésima vez, y sigue adelante.

* * *

Heechul le da a Donghae una mirada curiosa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Envié un aviso de que hay una sequía aquí y que es mejor que ustedes trabajen en las fábricas o minas en busca de oro.

Donghae mira la tierra detrás de él. Tiene la sensación de que de alguna manera... se hizo más pequeña. —¿Qué pasó con tu tierra? ¿Aparte de la sequía?

Heechul sonríe con labios apretados. Ahora recuerda por qué le gustaba Donghae. Es muy directo y honesto.

—Vendimos partes a una empresa de ferrocarriles.

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron sorprendido. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se siente Hyukjae sobre esto?

Heechul pone una mano en el hombro de Donghae y le da una mirada de disculpa. —Hyukjae ha estado muy enfermo. Apenas puede moverse, y su fiebre ha estado durando tanto tiempo.

Donghae da un paso adelante para pasar a Heechul, pero el hombre mayor lo detiene.

—Usamos el dinero para obtener medicinas, pero no están funcionando. Nuestro país no está lo suficientemente avanzado para curarlo.

Donghae siente que su corazón se rompe en ese momento. Perdió tanto tiempo lejos de él, pensando que si puede ser paciente y esperar el momento oportuno, puede ganar suficiente dinero para comprar un futuro. Es un tonto. Hangeng tenía razón: Hyukjae no necesita nada de él, solo lo necesitaba para estar a su lado.

Y Donghae debería haberlo sabido.

—No te culpes —dice Heechul, sintiendo la aparente angustia de Donghae.

—¿Al menos recibió mis cartas? —pregunta Donghae.

Heechul enarcó una ceja. —¿Enviaste cartas?

* * *

Hyukjae entrecierra los ojos a través de la luz, su visión borrosa se aclara lentamente. Puede distinguir una silueta a su lado, pero era difícil ponerse de lado, o incluso girar el cuello. Hyukjae espera, inhala y exhala, y abre la boca para hacer un sonido, pero solo oye salir un pequeño gemido. Se muerde los labios secos y vuelve a intentarlo, y esta vez, la silueta se levanta alarmada.

—Hyukjae —escucha la voz de Donghae pronunciar.

Hyukjae siente que las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, pero no lo suficiente como para caer. Tal vez finalmente perdió la cabeza por esta fiebre.

—Shh, shh, no te muevas, estoy aquí, estoy de vuelta —Donghae lo tranquiliza, con una mano en su mejilla—. No me iré.

Hyukjae cierra los ojos, tratando de reunir algo de fuerza. Le toma un tiempo, pero finalmente, a través de una respiración agitada, forma sus palabras.

—No escribiste —murmura Hyukjae.

Donghae acaricia su mejilla. —Te escribí, cariño. Parece que las cartas se perdieron en el camino hacia ti.

—Eso es muy malo —intenta bromear Hyukjae. Exhala ásperamente por la nariz—. Quiero que reescribas cada una entonces.

Donghae se ríe. —Tan exigente como siempre.

—No pude... cambiar.

—Por supuesto que no.

Hyukjae tose, su cuello se esfuerza por sacarlo.

Donghae inmediatamente lo sienta y se gana los gemidos de dolor de Hyukjae.

—Qué... por qué... estarás... enfermo —Hyukjae se fuerza a hablar.

—Lo sé —Donghae lo consuela, pasando una mano por su espalda suavemente.

—Deberías mantenerte alejado.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Después de todo mi tiempo sin ti?

—Romántico, pero no inteligente.

—Siempre soy un tonto por ti.

—No es algo bueno —jadea Hyukjae.

Donghae frunce el ceño preocupado. Debajo de su palma, puede sentir los huesos de la columna vertebral de Hyukjae.

—Buscaré trabajo en el pueblo —le dice Donghae a Hyukjae, quien se inclina lentamente hacia él—. He ganado algo de dinero para darte una buena vida.

Hyukjae cierra los ojos. Nada ha cambiado en la voz de Donghae. Todavía es tierno y dulce, tan calmante como el susurro de las hojas con la brisa del verano mientras se relaja bajo la sombra de los árboles.

—Regresaste —murmura Hyukjae contra su cuello.

—Por supuesto que lo hice. Quería decir cada palabra que dije.

—Lo sé. Siempre lo haces.

Donghae sonríe a pesar de todo. Acuna la pequeña forma de Hyukjae en sus brazos y besa su cabeza.

—¿Hae?

—¿Hm?

—Lo digo en serio. Vuelve a escribir cada palabra.

Donghae se ríe. —Lo haré, lo haré.

* * *

—No sé... no se ve bien —dijo Yesung, un amigo de Leeteuk, que trabaja como médico en el pueblo.

Leeteuk cruza las manos y las coloca debajo de su mandíbula pequeña y definida. —Por favor, ¿hay algo más que podamos hacer?

Yesung se encoge de hombros. —Lo hemos intentado todo, Teuk.

—Lo sé, lo sé... pero es mi hijo, Yeye. Es mi único hijo —Leeteuk dice, luchando por contener las lágrimas—. ¿Hay sobrevivientes de esta enfermedad?

Yesung mira a Leeteuk directamente a los ojos. —Sí. Los hay. Pero sólo unos pocos.

—Sobrevivirá —dice Donghae, entrando en el comedor—. Tiene que hacerlo. Es fuerte. Leeteuk, lo sabes.

Leeteuk y Yesung miran a Donghae, quien también está llorando.

Leeteuk le sonríe cálidamente a Donghae. —Estoy tan contento de que puedas unirte a nosotros —mira a Yesung—. Este es Donghae... el novio de Hyukjae. Y Donghae, este es Yesung, mi mejor amigo.

Donghae asiente a Yesung.

Yesung se golpea la barbilla pensativamente. —Hm... aunque no hemos probado esta opción. Un cambio de ambiente podría ser bueno para él.

Donghae recuerda el mar y sus olas pacíficas, las naranjas y el violín de Henry.

—Conozco un lugar —sugiere Donghae, y se sienta junto a Leeteuk para discutir y obtener permiso para llevar a Hyukjae a otro lugar.

* * *

En medio de reescribir las cartas que Donghae había escrito una vez antes, insiste en cuidar de Hyukjae la mayor parte del tiempo. Había convencido a los padres de Hyukjae de que lo llevaran junto al mar, entre otras cosas. Observa a Hyukjae toda la noche, durmiendo un poco cada vez que puede. Él lo ayuda a recuperar su fuerza y, a veces, involucra peleas desagradables, pero nunca se rinde porque es Hyukjae. También era una señal de la fuerza inquebrantable de Hyukjae y su determinación de mejorar, por lo que Donghae estará allí para él en cada paso, como lo había prometido antes.

Un día, Donghae completa todas las cartas y se las lee a Hyukjae.

Después de escuchar los pensamientos de Donghae, Hyukjae mira al techo. Luego, vuelve la cabeza hacia él, y finalmente lo hace, Dios, sin sentir dolor.

—Llévame al mar —pide Hyukjae.

* * *

El viaje fue largo y difícil, especialmente para Hyukjae, quien tiene que soportar cada camino lleno de baches y los despiadados días soleados. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de Ryeowook, Henry, Hangeng y Zhoumi se apresuraron a prepararles una cama, y Ryeowook se retiró a su preciosa cocina para preparar a todos una buena y abundante comida.

Cuando Donghae finalmente consiguió que Hyukjae descansara, se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar con Ryeowook.

Hangeng estaba allí, cortando algunas verduras.

—¿Es tu novio?

—Sí —admite Donghae, un poco cauteloso.

Hangeng sonríe. —Es bonito.

Donghae se ríe, aliviado. —Sí, si lo es.

Donghae ayuda a Hyukjae a cenar, quien todavía tiene problemas para caminar. Tiene la energía para interactuar con la gente y Donghae está muy contento de que lo haga lentamente. Todavía duele mirarlo debido a su peligroso bajo peso, pero lenta y seguramente, Hyukjae está mejorando. Sus sonrisas están aumentando y su tos está disminuyendo.

Por la noche, Donghae sostiene a Hyukjae cerca de él para que pueda sentir su corazón latir y sus pulmones inhalar aire. No quiso ser cauteloso, pero también recuerda que sus padres tenían la misma enfermedad.

—¿Todavía cantas? —Hyukjae le susurra a Donghae. Justo afuera, el mar baña suavemente la orilla, ahogando la arena y las rocas, y luego retrocediendo.

—¿Qué canción quieres?

—Solo canta.

Donghae se ríe y besa a Hyukjae en su mejilla.

_—Solían decirme que estaba construyendo un sueño, así que seguí a la mafia,_

_Cuando había tierra que arar o armas que cargar, siempre estaba ahí en el trabajo._

_Solían decirme que estaba construyendo un sueño, con paz y gloria por delante,_

_¿Por qué debería hacer cola esperando el pan?_

Hyukjae duerme a ratos contra él, con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Un día, Donghae se despierta sin Hyukjae en sus brazos, e inmediatamente se levanta de la cama en pánico. El mar brama pacíficamente por la orilla y el amanecer apenas ha tocado el horizonte. Mira a su alrededor en la oscuridad azul y ve una figura abandonada en el suelo.

—¿Hyuk?

—Donghae —susurra Hyukjae en voz alta—. Ayúdame a caminar.

Donghae se acerca a él sin dudarlo y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Vamos a ver la puesta de sol —dice Hyukjae.

Donghae jala a Hyukjae más cerca de él, casi levantándolo de sus pies.

—No, déjame caminar. Quiero caminar. No me cargues.

Donghae sostiene uno de los brazos de Hyukjae mientras el más joven da un paso adelante.

Hyukjae flaquea un poco, sus rodillas tiemblan por el esfuerzo, pero sigue adelante. Donghae lo apoya mientras da otro paso, y luego otro. Poco a poco salen al exterior, compartiendo brazos y piernas. Pisan la arena, y Donghae deja que Hyukjae vaya lentamente hacia el mar, con los brazos cuidadosamente detrás de él en caso de que se caiga.

Hyukjae da pequeños pasos y grandes pausas, pero se acerca al agua sin caerse.

—Puedo caminar —dice Hyukjae—. Donghae, puedo caminar.

Donghae siente que las lágrimas caen de sus ojos y le llegan a las mejillas.

—¡Donghae, puedo caminar! —Hyukjae exclama.

Hyukjae cae ante Donghae, pero él sabe que Donghae siempre está ahí para atraparlo. Lloran juntos y se abrazan, más del esfuerzo de Donghae, pero Hyukjae puede obtener una buena nota por intentarlo.

* * *

La fuerza de Hyukjae mejora día a día. Su apetito va en aumento, lo que agradó a Ryeowook porque ha estado cocinando sin parar, y hay alguien que está dispuesto a degustar sus platos sin quejarse de estar lleno.

Todas las mañanas, Donghae y Hyukjae caminan junto al mar, con las manos juntas.

La tos de Hyukjae comienza a desaparecer casi por completo al inhalar la brisa fresca del mar, y la arena bajo sus pies fortalece sus piernas mientras sigue caminando y se apega a su rutina.

Llega el otoño y Hyukjae podría correr, más lento de lo habitual, pero corre libremente, donde quiera.

Como de costumbre, Donghae lo persigue, y juntos dejan atrás sus preocupaciones junto a las dunas de arena.

Pasan el otoño y el invierno en el rancho de Ryeowook, acelerando la recuperación de Hyukjae. Está comenzando a ganar un peso saludable, lo que alivia a Donghae, pero todavía desconfía de levantarlo de la nada por temor a maltratarlo.

Ahora que Hyukjae no se ve mortalmente enfermo, se da cuenta de que Hyukjae había crecido unos centímetros más que él, aunque a veces parece que es una ilusión.

Hyukjae lo besa con más fuerza, lo toca en lugares más calientes, su yo seductor regresa diez veces más fuerte que antes. Encuentra todos los lugares ocultos de Donghae sin problemas, y Donghae sucumbe a él sin dudarlo. Deja que Hyukjae se salga con la suya, le permite llevarlo tan lejos como pueda hasta que pueda hacerse cargo. La decisión de Hyukjae nunca se sintió mal.

Donghae había estado vagando durante tanto tiempo y viajando sin parar. No sabía a dónde iba, pero ahora que está con Hyukjae, no importaba. A través de las montañas, los mares, las amplias praderas y las ciudades ocupadas, puede perderse mientras esté con Hyukjae.

* * *

Hacen el amor en primavera, dos años después de la edad adulta de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae, travieso e intrigante como siempre, robó una botella de lubricante de Heechul y Leeteuk, sabiendo de alguna manera que llegaría una ocasión en el que llegaría ese momento.

Donghae solo puede reír divertido mientras desnuda a Hyukjae, le quita su camisa y la tira a un lado. Puede sentir la voluntad de Hyukjae y su rendición, por lo que se lo da todo a Hyukjae.

Pasa sus manos por la cintura de Hyukjae, caliente y pesada mientras besa a Hyukjae en su boca abierta.

Se gana la risa de Hyukjae cuando Donghae sopla en los puntos sensibles de Hyukjae, y también provoca gemidos sexys mientras mordisquea sus pezones color chocolate hasta que se ponen rojos y sensibles.

Las piernas de Hyukjae se abren más debajo de él, y lo siente acomodarse y frotarse contra él, necesitando acercarse a él.

Donghae quita el pantalón de Hyukjae, y también el suyo, desnudándose el uno al otro. Sin fronteras, solo entre ellos en toda su vulnerabilidad.

—¿Estas seguro acerca de esto? —Donghae susurra, mirando a Hyukjae a los ojos.

—Sí —le dice Hyukjae—. Todavía estaba tan seguro hace dos años cuando me rechazaste.

Donghae se ríe. —No te rechacé. Lo dejamos en espera.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea que te ayude a dormir por la noche.

Donghae se inclina sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndolo con el suyo como para protegerlo si alguna vez el cielo decide caer, y vuelve a besar a Hyukjae, vertiendo en él, su anhelo, sus duros y largos viajes. Hyukjae lo recibe de buena gana, como un faro en un mar tempestuoso. Se aferran el uno al otro, prometiendo no soltarse nunca.

Lo descubren mientras avanza, Donghae vierte una generosa cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos. Planta un beso en la base del estómago de Hyukjae, su pene rozando contra su garganta.

Con cuidado, masajea la entrada de Hyukjae hasta que se vuelve lo suficientemente flexible como para entrar. Observa el rostro de Hyukjae en busca de placer y dolor. Hyukjae lo anima y le dice que no se detenga, aunque estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras entrecierra los ojos por la intrusión ajena.

—Donghae —Hyukjae gime tímidamente.

Donghae le sonríe gentilmente, curvando sus dedos dentro de Hyukjae. —Está bien. Solo somos nosotros dos.

Los dedos de Hyukjae se clavan en las sábanas debajo de él mientras Donghae aumenta su velocidad. También baja su mano para bombearse, su mano gira alrededor de su eje y gime desesperadamente.

Donghae mira fijamente la hermosa vista frente a él, desde sus dedos siendo atrapados por el calor apretado de Hyukjae, hasta la mano pálida alrededor de su propio núcleo de placer, y ese pequeño rostro, donde sus labios gruesos se abre y gime su nombre en placer.

—Donghae, Donghae, ahora —Hyukjae lo llama desesperadamente—. Tómame, ahora, ahora, por favor.

Donghae estaba igualmente ansioso. Cubre su propio pene con lubricante y luego empuja suavemente dentro de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae se aprieta a su alrededor de inmediato y Donghae se ahoga con la respiración.

—Nena, nena, espera, relájate, oye —le dice Donghae, pasando sus manos por la cintura de Hyukjae y luego bombeando su pene para distraerlo.

Hyukjae entrecierra los ojos y su respiración se acelera. Su pecho se agitó, y la parte inferior de su cuerpo se estremeció por el lento empuje de Donghae. Gime a través de los labios apretados y las lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

Donghae se inclina y desliza sus manos debajo de los brazos de Hyukjae. Besa a Hyukjae en la barbilla y luego en la boca. Profundiza el beso, chupa su lengua juguetonamente y recorre su boca con una pasión ardiente que ha sentido durante mucho tiempo.

Donghae se detiene con otro beso en la barbilla. —¿Abre los ojos para mí?

Hyukjae abre los ojos, la tensión de sus hombros desapareció, y su cuerpo dócil y obediente al control de Donghae.

—Te tengo —le dice Donghae—. Te tengo.

Hyukjae asiente, el miedo que sintió antes desapareció. Es Donghae. Puede confiar en él.

—¿Listo?

—Sí —le dice Hyukjae, lo suficientemente alto para que Donghae sepa que lo dice en serio.

Donghae empuja dentro de él de nuevo, y Hyukjae gime por cada empujón. Donghae toma su mano y la entrelaza contra la suya sobre la cabeza de Hyukjae. Cuando descubre que Hyukjae lo recibe sin dificultad, los dos adoptan un ritmo lento y constante.

Los grandes ojos de Hyukjae encuentran los de Donghae y se miran.

—Más rápido —exhala Hyukjae.

Donghae obedece y arrastra su pene contra el calor de Hyukjae desesperadamente. Hyukjae gime constantemente y, por alguna razón, Donghae escucha un violín que comienza en algún lugar, pero lo pierde cuando Hyukjae lo llama.

—¡H-Hae! —Hyukjae jadea, su mano desocupada se apoya en el ancho hombro de Donghae.

Donghae le da a Hyukjae una mirada preocupada, pero Hyukjae se está divirtiendo.

—No te detengas —le dice Hyukjae.

Donghae suelta la mano de Hyukjae, agarra las caderas de Hyukjae y lo guía en cada estocada. Se empuja en Hyukjae, y el más joven grita en la noche, con la boca abierta y provocando un sinfín de obscenidades. Alienta a Donghae aún más, y deja que Hyukjae se haga cargo, confiando en que él para terminarlo. El cuerpo de Hyukjae se arquea y lo baja, dando la bienvenida a Donghae con toda su fuerza. Se aprieta alrededor de Donghae cada vez que sale, y pasa sus uñas por la ancha espalda de Donghae.

Donghae gime, las venas de su cuello sobresalen. Toma el pene de Hyukjae en su mano y lo bombea sin piedad, hasta que Hyukjae se derrama sobre su mano.

El cuerpo de Hyukjae tiembla por el orgasmo, y deja escapar un pequeño grito cuando el ritmo de Donghae se sale de su curso, teniendo la corazonada de que Donghae también se está acercando a su liberación.

—Hyukjae —exhala Donghae—. Hyukjae.

Hyukjae grita un poco más cuando Donghae se inclina hacia adelante, besándolo desesperadamente.

Hyukjae agarra los brazos de Donghae y aprieta con sus piernas su cintura.

—Dentro de mí —casi grita Hyukjae, aunque no estaba seguro de si lo dijo debido a los duros empujes de Donghae.

Donghae entierra su rostro en el cuello de Hyukjae mientras arroja su semilla caliente dentro de Hyukjae.

El sonido de su respiración fue fuerte y áspero, y Donghae permanece dentro de Hyukjae, y sostiene a su amante más cerca que nunca.

—Te amo —dice Donghae finalmente, su corazón late por una sola persona, su mente y sus sentidos solo captan a Hyukjae porque no hay nadie como él. Ni en un millón de millas—. Dios, te amo.


	11. Chapter 11

—Mantén los ojos cerrados —le recuerda Donghae a Hyukjae, a pesar de que tiene una mano sobre los ojos.

Hyukjae gime exasperado. —Donghae, los he cerrado todo el camino hasta aquí.

Donghae se ríe y guía a Hyukjae hacia adelante, con la mano en la espalda baja de Hyukjae. —Está bien, quédate ahí.

Donghae puede sentir la molestia de Hyukjae, pero lo encuentra realmente encantador. Camina frente a Hyukjae, que frunce los ojos. Lo mira fijamente por un momento, pero luego le recuerda cuál es su propósito aquí hoy.

—¡Está bien, puedes abrirlos ahora! —Donghae exclama.

Hyukjae abrió los ojos y su boca se abrió inmediatamente cuando vio cuál era la sorpresa de Donghae. Se cubre la boca mientras deja escapar una risa ahogada y se inclina. Luego corre hacia adelante, tropezando consigo mismo para llegar a Donghae.

Detrás de ellos había una pequeña tienda, sin nombre y sin adornos, pero está cerca de una de las estaciones de tren, lo que lo hace fácilmente visible para los posibles clientes.

Hyukjae mira a Donghae con emoción, pero un pensamiento lo molesta. —No... te metiste con los pandilleros de aquí, ¿verdad?

Donghae niega con la cabeza. —No. Todo el dinero que gané estos últimos años fue para esta tienda.

—Pero Donghae, esto es, vaya —Hyukjae mira el oscuro interior de la tienda—. Gracias.

Donghae sonríe ampliamente y acerca a Hyukjae hacia él. —Ahora puedes vender aquí todos los productos que haces.

Hyukjae frunce los labios. —¿Que pasa contigo?

—¿Dónde más estaría?

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto. Hay cosas que puedo hacer aquí. Puedo anunciarlos y atraer clientes. Llevar la carga pesada por ti. Puedo hacer todo lo que me pidas.

Hyukjae pone los ojos en blanco. —Yo... ni siquiera sé qué decir. Porque me dirás que se supone que debemos hacer todo juntos.

Donghae se ríe. —Sí. Ese es el punto.

Hyukjae abraza a Donghae alrededor de su cintura y luego le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla. —Gracias, esposo.

* * *

Donghae finalmente, después de tantos años, convenció a Hyukjae de que se casara con él. No necesitaron obtener ningún documento oficial del gobierno, pero tuvieron una ceremonia privada con amigos cercanos y familiares junto al mar, cerca de la tierra de Ryeowook. Fue una boda sencilla con votos que hicieron por su cuenta. Zhoumi cantó para ellos, mientras Henry les dio una serenata con su violín. Después de todo el calvario, Donghae y Hyukjae caminaron junto al mar, con las manos juntas.

Pasaron la mayor parte del camino en silencio, con miradas tímidas cuando el otro no miraba.

Cuando finalmente estaban regresando, Donghae detiene a Hyukjae y lo acerca más.

—Eres un esposo hermoso —bromea Donghae, con las manos en la cintura de Hyukjae.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Hyukjae pregunta, un poco confundido.

—¿Qué, no puedo elogiar a mi _esposo_?

Hyukjae pone los ojos en blanco. Todos estos años con Donghae realmente se había suavizado y abierto a Hyukjae. Es más cursi y cariñoso, y está más decidido a eliminar cualquier espacio que Hyukjae tenga para sí mismo.

—Vaya, ¿a dónde se fueron las lágrimas, _me_ _voy_? —pregunta Donghae, plantando muchos besos en el rostro de Hyukjae.

—Por el culo —Hyukjae responde sarcásticamente sin pensar, pero cuando se escucha a sí mismo, deja de respirar.

Donghae se ríe a carcajadas, quizás demasiado.

—Oh, está bien, pensé que iríamos a cenar primero... pero ya que quieres pasar a la mejor parte...

Donghae levanta a Hyukjae, un brazo debajo de la parte posterior de sus piernas y el otro sosteniendo su cintura.

—¡Espera, Donghae!

—¡Vámonos!

* * *

Como todas las parejas casadas, tuvieron que atravesar obstáculos en la relación.

Antes de comprar la tienda, Donghae trabajaba en un bar donde se congregaban diferentes tipos de personas. No siempre fue seguro. Cuando avanza la noche y la multitud se vuelve ruidosa, a veces puede iniciar una pelea. Donghae no tuvo mucha suerte cuando intentó detener lo que estaba sucediendo y terminar en una celda.

Cuando Hyukjae se enteró, estaba lívido. Se vistió de chica, pero ahora está más definido en lugares donde no estaba cuando era adolescente. Ya no es algo que haga a menudo, ahora era más un pasatiempo que un trabajo, pero no está contento con hacer esto solo para obtener lo que necesita.

—Quiero ver a Lee Donghae —dice con voz estricta.

—Será puesto en libertad mañana sin derecho a fianza.

—¡Déjame verlo, soy su esposa! —grita Hyukjae, sabiendo que eso hará que los guardias se rindan. ¿Quién diría que no a una mujer que intenta ver a su esposo?

Afortunadamente, los guardias estaban bastante convencidos.

Hyukjae ve a Donghae sentado dentro de los barrotes, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros derrotados.

—¿Que pasó? —Hyukjae le pregunta a Donghae, su voz fría.

Donghae se apresura a levantarse. —Hyuk...

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado cuando trabajes aquí! ¡Las peleas en los bares son peligrosas y, a veces, hay armas de por medio!

—¡No peleé! ¡Estaba tratando de detenerlos!

Hyukjae aprieta los dientes. —¡No es tu trabajo!

Donghae se detiene y mira a Hyukjae. —Estaba tratando de ayudar.

—¡Bueno, no lo hagas! ¡No vale la pena perder tu vida por eso!

Donghae siente que Hyukjae está al borde de las lágrimas y que su ira proviene del miedo.

Hyukjae ajusta su sombrero de ala ancha. —Quédate aquí hasta que te liberen, luego dirígete directamente a casa. Estás mucho más seguro aquí que en cualquier otro lugar. Reflexiona sobre lo que hiciste.

Hyukjae se aleja de Donghae sin una mirada, y Donghae se vuelve a hundir en su asiento. No culpa a Hyukjae, porque rara vez se enoja. Lo entiende, aunque con su lógica imposible y obstinada, que Hyukjae temía que algo le pudiera haber pasado. Hyukjae siempre fue una persona razonable, pero también tiene tendencia a entrar en pánico cuando las cosas no salen como él quiere, o cuando las personas a su alrededor se ponen en peligro. Ahí es cuando actúa sin pensar.

Cuando Donghae fue liberado al día siguiente, se va a casa inmediatamente, como le dijo. Hyukjae lo estaba esperando en el porche delantero, con los brazos tonificados cruzados sobre el pecho y la cara seria.

Donghae se detiene junto a las escaleras y suspira.

—Hyuk...

—Lo siento —dice Hyukjae. Entonces, su fachada desaparece y comienza a llorar justo en frente de Donghae.

Donghae inmediatamente se acerca a Hyukjae y lo toma en brazos. —Yo también lo siento. Debería haberlo pensado mejor.

Hyukjae niega con la cabeza. —No, no. Sé que no debería enojarme así contigo, sé que tus acciones vinieron de un buen lugar. Lo estabas haciendo porque es lo correcto para ti, y lo siento.

—Pero aún así, sé que debería haber tenido más cuidado.

Donghae acerca a Hyukjae para besarlo en sus labios.

Hyukjae suspira. —No sé qué estoy tratando de pedirte. Siempre harás lo que crees que es justo. Y nunca te pediré que cambies eso.

Donghae pasa su pulgar por los labios de Hyukjae. —Bueno.

Hyukjae asiente y besa el pulgar de Donghae. —Sólo... sé cuidadoso.

* * *

Donghae eligió el lugar perfecto para establecer su negocio.

El país se está recuperando lentamente y su pueblo crece continuamente hasta el punto de que debería ser rebautizada como ciudad. Su tienda con todos los productos de confiterías y belleza está ganando mucha atención, especialmente para aquellos que están subiendo o bajando del tren. La tienda llamó la atención especialmente para las mujeres, que tiraban de sus nobles novios y esposos para hacerles comprar algo.

Hyukjae fue capaz de contratar ayuda para los clientes en constante crecimiento, y cuando tiene tiempo, le enseña a Donghae lo que sabe.

Donghae también utiliza sus nuevas habilidades aprendidas para hacer algo para Hyukjae, quien sabe que está comenzando a tener dolor en los hombros y las manos debido a su arduo trabajo.

Un día, Hyukjae se estaba preparando para la mañana, cuando vio a un niño pequeño saliendo de una tienda hacia un callejón.

—¡Atrapen a ese niño! —un hombre grita.

Un grupo de adolescentes apareció, y Hyukjae suspira.

Donghae viene detrás de él, cargando algunos de sus productos. —¿Algo mal?

—¿Hm?

—¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que estés tan elegante hoy?

Hyukjae sonríe en secreto. —Ponte la chaqueta del traje.

—¿Qué? Por qué?

—¡Simplemente hazlo! —Hyukjae mira dentro de la tienda—. ¡Kyuhyun! ¿Puedes cuidar la tienda? ¡Voy a ir a algún lado con Donghae!

—¡Claro! ¡No tardes mucho!

Donghae le da a Hyukjae una mirada curiosa mientras se pone su nueva chaqueta y lo sigue por el pueblo mientras navegan por las calles llenas de gente y tiendas populares. Hyukjae se detiene abruptamente, lo que hace que Donghae se acerque a él y, juntos, miran la tienda frente a ellos. Era una tienda de fotografía, y Hyukjae empuja a Donghae hacia adentro con entusiasmo.

—Hola de nuevo, señor —saluda Hyukjae—. Traje a mi amigo.

Donghae se encoge internamente ante la palabra, pero hace todo lo posible para que no se muestre.

—Por aquí —el hombre les señala hacia la parte de atrás, donde una cortina negra cuelga de la pared.

Hyukjae jala a Donghae para que se siente a su lado, y miran de frente a la cámara, donde el hombre se cubre con una cortina para trabajar.

—Sonríe —le anima Hyukjae.

Unos momentos después, la cámara parpadea cegándolos con luz blanca.

* * *

Donghae agarra la mano de Hyukjae mientras se escabullen por los pequeños callejones para regresar a la tienda, sujetándolo con fuerza. Hyukjae estaba a punto de abrir la boca y sugerir que primero tomaran algo para comer cuando un niño choca contra ellos y aparta su mano de Donghae.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —el niño rápidamente se disculpa entre lágrimas.

Donghae mira a Hyukjae para asegurarse de que está bien, luego se inclina sobre una rodilla para mirar al niño a los ojos. —Hola, no importa. ¿Estás bien?

El niño mira hacia arriba, sus grandes ojos mirando a Donghae con miedo.

—No llores —le dice Donghae, limpiándole las lágrimas de su rostro sucio—. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—No tengo —dice el niño.

El corazón de Hyukjae se tambalea, y él también se agacha para enfrentar al niño. —¿Tienes un nombre?

El niño esnifa. —Jeno —murmura.

—¿Jeno? —repite Donghae—. Ese es un nombre hermoso. ¿Por qué estás corriendo?

Los ojos de Hyukjae van al pan que tiene en la mano y a su delgado cuerpo en desnutrición. —Oye, Jeno. Lamento que no tengas padres. ¿Tienes dónde quedarte?

Jeno niega con la cabeza.

Hyukjae le da una palmada a Jeno en el hombro. —Está bien. Soy Lee Hyukjae, por cierto. Encantado de conocerte.

—Soy Lee Donghae.

—¿Ambos son Lee? ¿Están casados?

Hyukjae sonríe ampliamente. —¿No eres lindo? —luego hace un gesto hacia el pan—. Eso no es suficiente para un niño en crecimiento. Consigamos algo de comida de verdad, ¿de acuerdo? Luego averiguaremos dónde puedes quedarte a salvo.

Jeno niega con la cabeza. —No tengo ningún lugar.

El corazón de Donghae comienza a doler.

—¡Ahí esta!

Hyukjae se pone de pie de un salto y se pone frente a Jeno y Donghae, con las piernas abiertas y los hombros erguidos. Donghae toma a Jeno en sus brazos de manera protectora, mirando a los rudos adolescentes que están persiguiendo a Jeno.

—¿No tienes vergüenza? —Hyukjae arrastra las palabras—. ¿Ustedes, yendo tras un niño pequeño?

—¡Robó de una tienda!

—¡Y si lo golpeas por un pedazo de pan, no eres mejor que un ladrón!

Uno de los adolescentes se adelanta, rebelde y musculoso para su edad. Hyukjae toma una respiración profunda.

—Realmente no quieres probarme —dice Hyukjae, su voz se endurece. No da un paso adelante, pero los adolescentes vacilan en su avance—. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

Donghae los mira desde atrás.

Un adolescente grita y corre hacia adelante, pero Hyukjae solo se hace a un lado, agarra uno de su brazo para torcerlo y patea la parte de atrás de sus piernas para hacerlo caer. Donghae también se hace a un lado, consolando a un Jeno llorando.

—No golpearé a un niño, pero si insistes —amenaza Hyukjae, formando un puño y crujiéndolo.

Los adolescentes lo miraron y luego se dispersaron.

Jeno comienza a reír en los brazos de Donghae y Hyukjae se da la vuelta, riendo alegremente.

—¿Cómo estuvo eso niño? ¡No te molestarán ahora! ¡Vamos a almorzar!

* * *

Jeno sigue siguiéndolos a todas partes, que no tuvieron más remedio que llevarlo a casa con ellos. Heechul y Leeteuk estaban más que encantados, y les dio a los hijos de Sungmin y Saeun otro compañero de juegos. Donghae estaba más que emocionado de tal vez adoptar a Jeno, ya que estaba tan listo para la posibilidad de tener un hijo. Hyukjae, aparte de tener cuidado de secuestrar accidentalmente al hijo de alguien, no pudo evitar pensar en todas las cosas que no puede darle a Donghae. Mira a Jeno, y tal vez lo está imaginando, pero le recuerda a Donghae y lo entristece aún más.

Hyukjae mira fijamente la granja de Heechul, recordando cuán amplias y llenas eran las tierras. Ahora en la distancia, hay vías de tren y se están creando pequeñas paradas, que se estaban convirtiendo en pueblos más pequeños.

Él suspira. El tiempo ha cambiado mucho su entorno, pero nunca le molestó ya que Donghae siempre había permanecido igual. Fue una de las cosas que hizo que Hyukjae amara aún más a Donghae, que le hizo prometerle su para siempre a Donghae.

—¿Qué estás pensando, chico? —oye decir a Heechul detrás de él.

Hyukjae mira hacia su anciano tío. —Nada.

—No es nada. ¿Es por Jeno?

Hyukjae permanece en silencio.

—Eso es un sí —Heechul se ríe suavemente—. Sabes... cuando Teuk y yo tuvimos que criarte, estábamos muy inseguros.

Hyukjae mira fijamente a Heechul.

—Pensamos que no éramos lo suficientemente buenos. ¿Qué pasa si no podemos darte todo lo que necesitas y fallamos como tus padres? —Heechul sonríe, melancólico—. Ese tipo de cosas.

Hyukjae suspira. —Siento que Donghae se ha conformado con menos conmigo.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Bueno, ni siquiera puedo darle hijos.

Heechul se echa a reír.

Hyukjae pone los ojos en blanco. —¿Qué?

—¿Has visto cómo te mira Donghae, Hyukjae? —comienza Heechul, poniéndose serio—. Te mira como si le hubieras dado el mundo, como si fueras la criatura más hermosa que jamás haya visto en su vida...

—Está bien, detente —Hyukjae interrumpe.

Heechul se ríe a carcajadas de nuevo. —Mira, Hyukjae. Tienes que sacarte de la cabeza que solo las familias con un hombre y una mujer pueden prosperar. ¡Quiero decir, míranos!

Hyukjae hace pucheros.

Heechul le lanza una mirada inquisitiva. —¿Es por eso que no querías casarte con Donghae al principio?

Hyukjae asiente con vacilación.

—Oh, Dios mío, Hyukjae. Desde el momento en que naciste, nunca debiste conformarte con la sociedad. Eres mucho más que eso. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por esto?

—¡Porque si! Es normal y estable. Donghae ha visto el mundo cambiar a su alrededor, ¿no se merecería una vida pacífica?

—Es solo cuando está contigo, siente paz. He visto a hombres cansados viajar y nunca descansan sin importar dónde estuvieran —Heechul de repente se rasca la cabeza con irritación—. ¡Sabes qué, ya deberías saber esto! ¡¿Por qué estás siendo así?!

Hyukjae mira boquiabierto a Heechul.

—¡Deja de deprimirte! ¡Nunca te preocupaste por esto en primer lugar cuando ustedes dos se escabulleron por la granja para follar! ¡Ve a estar con tu esposo y vivan felices para siempre!

Hyukjae inmediatamente se pone de pie y sonríe a Heechul en tono de disculpa, tratando de no sentirse avergonzado.

—Gracias, tío.

—Sí, sí. Deja de ser estúpido porque no crié a un niño estúpido.

* * *

—Pásame ese martillo, Jeno —le pide Donghae al niño.

Jeno inmediatamente se apresura a conseguir la herramienta que Donghae le había pedido y se apresura a dársela.

Donghae le sonríe cálidamente al niño. —No corras cuando lleves cosas pesadas y afiladas. Te lastimarás.

Jeno asiente obedientemente y mira la pila de madera en la que Donghae está trabajando.

—Aquí, déjame mostrarte cómo usar esto —dice Donghae y Jeno se acerca—. Pon tus manos en el mango.

Donghae sostiene el clavo entre sus dos dedos y con la otra mano guía a Jeno con el martillo.

—Sip, justo así. Así que cuando hagas esto, cuando seas mayor, asegúrate de estar atento a tus dedos. Porque quebrártelos con un martillo no es divertido.

Jeno se ríe suavemente, disfrutando del movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo del martillo.

En la distancia, Hyukjae observa cómo los dos se unen y siente que su corazón se ablanda. Puede vivir con esto. Puede ser un buen padre para Jeno, si eso es lo que se requiere de él. No le importan todos los desafíos que los acompañarán de convertirse en una familia. Estarán bien. A través de inviernos ardorosos y primaveras húmedas, a través de veranos largos y otoños sombríos, dondequiera que los lleven estas estaciones que se convertirán en años, es mejor pasarlo juntos.

Hyukjae los mira un poco más, sonriendo cada vez que Donghae hace reír a Jeno.

Después de esperar un poco, Hyukjae se acerca.

—¡Chicos, el almuerzo! —llama.

Donghae y Jeno se animan con su voz. Jeno corre emocionado hacia él, mientras Donghae camina detrás, fuerte y seguro, el sol en su rostro tocando sus ojos con un brillo que contagia a todos de alegría.

_Tío tiene razón... me mira así._

Todos sus miedos y dudas se desvanecen cuando Jeno se acerca a su abrazo y Donghae le da un pequeño beso en la sien. Juntos, se dirigen hacia la casa blanca en la colina para almorzar, riendo y sonriendo, bajo los cielos misericordiosos que les concedieron todos los deseos errantes.

La vida siempre pasará por cambios como las estaciones, pero una cosa siempre es segura: _hogar._


End file.
